Sexy Idiot Baby
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang pengangguran yang harus mengurus 'bayi' yang ia sebut dengan idiot. Tapi anehnya, Kyungsoo selalu membayangkan hal-hal kotor saat melihat 'bayi' besarnya itu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia menganggap 'bayi' bernama Kim Jongin itu adalah seorang idiot. KAISOO. Kai. Dio. Kyungsoo. Jongin. M. Mature. GS. Genderswitch. EXO.
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Idiot Baby**

Kyungsoo seorang pengangguran yang harus mengurus 'bayi' yang ia sebut dengan idiot. Tapi anehnya, Kyungsoo selalu membayangkan hal-hal kotor saat melihat 'bayi' besarnya itu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia menganggap 'bayi' bernama Kim Jongin itu idiot. KAISOO. Kai. Dio. Kyungsoo. Jongin. M. Mature. GS. Genderswitch. EXO **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **Don't copy!**

 **Repost with CR!**

 **This story belongs to lolipopsehun!**

 **.**

 **ENJOY~**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal saat turun dari sebuah taksi yang membawanya ke rumah besar di tengah kota. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut dan dahinya berkerut dalam. Kedua tangannya menyeret koper berukuran sedang, menariknya dengan kasar hingga, serta tas ransel menggantung di punggungnya.

Disiang yang amat terik ini, ia terpaksa harus menggunakan pakaian tertutup, meskipun ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti sedang dipanggang dengan panggangan barbekyu. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus mulai mengeluh darimana. _Mood-_ nya benar-benar berantakan hari ini.

Ia berjalan terseok-seok menuju pagar rumah setinggi tiga kali badannya itu. Bibirnya mengomel tipis, ia masih saja merutuki kebodohannya dan menekan tombol bel dengan kasar.

Dua kali.

Ia menghela napas berat, memikirkan kejadian-kejadian buruk yang baru saja menimpa dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

Do Kyungsoo namanya, gadis berusia 23 tahun itu baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya tahun lalu. Dan ditahun yang sama ia sudah bekerja menjadi juru masak di sebuah restaurant Jepang. Pekerjaan yang menghasilkan banyak uang untuk mencukupi hidupnya sendiri bahkan sedikit membantu keuangan keluarganya.

Tapi memang dasarnya Kyungsoo bukan gadis baik-baik yang patuh akan peraturan, gadis itu membuat ulah hingga ia dipecat bahkan harus membayar denda ke pengadilan.

Satu bulan yang lalu, ia menyiramkan sup panas ke wajah pelanggan restaurantnya karena komplain macam-macam. Entah apa yang merasukinya saat itu, ia terlalu kesal untuk bersabar. Akhirnya, ia dituntut mengganti rugi dan harus kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Bukan hal yang mudah mencari pekerjaan menjadi juru masak di kota besar, apalagi sudah banyak restaurant yang mengetahui kasusnya itu.

Jelas saja, ia menyiram seorang pengusaha ternama, berita tidak penting itu cepat menyebar layaknya api di atas jerami.

Kyungsoo bisa saja menjual dirinya lagi seperti saat kuliah dulu atau menawarkan diri menjadi penari telanjang di club malam, tapi ia malas harus menutupi identitasnya. Menjadi penari telanjang bukan sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan keluarganya.

Dulu saat ia masih baru masuk kuliah, keluarganya jatuh miskin karena tertipu. Dengan berat hati kedua orang tuanya lepas tangan dengan biaya hidup Kyungsoo. Mereka tinggal jauh dari hingar bingar kota, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang dititipkan di rumah bibinya tepat di jantung ibukota.

Bibinya juga bukan orang berada, keluarga bibinya hanya keluarga sederhana yang bahagia dengan dua orang anak. Sebagai orang yang menumpang hidup, Kyungsoo cukup tau diri. Ia menyisihkan sebagian uangnya untuk bibinya, bahkan sesekali mengirimkan uang ke orangtuanya.

Dimata keluarga, Kyungsoo memang gadis yang baik.

Hanya saja, gadis itu benar-benar menjadi orang lain saat keluar rumah.

Saat kuliah, Kyungsoo terpaksa menjual diri kepada teman sebayanya. Ia kehabisan uang dan tidak tau harus bagaimana melanjutkan kuliah dan hidupnya. Dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang tercetak sempurna dan wajah yang terlewat cantik, Kyungsoo menawarkan diri kepada teman-teman prianya yang kaya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo memang hobby tidur dengan teman kuliahnya, lama-lama ia rasa itu peluang bisnis.

Bodoh memang, tapi ia butuh uang. Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan lain.

Hidup di kota besar butuh banyak uang.

Jadi ia menganggap dirinya 'sedikit' pelacur dan juga seorang yang mesum.

Kyungsoo berhenti menjual diri saat ia sudah diterima bekerja menjadi koki. Meskipun ia masih hobby tidur dengan lelaki, bisa dibilang Kyungsoo itu maniak, tapi batinnya tetap saja menjerit saat ia hanya menjadi pemuas nafsu.

Ia masih seorang gadis normal, _ingat_.

Dan hari ini, karena ia baru saja dipecat, bibinya menawarkan pekerjaan padanya. Awalnya jelas Kyungsoo menolak, tapi karena gaji yang ditawarkan melebihi gajinya lima bulan saat menjadi juru masak, Kyungsoo menerimanya.

Ia harus menjadi pengasuh bayi selama satu minggu.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merawat bayi sebelumnya, ia hanya pernah menjaga anak bibinya, itupun bukan bayi. Jadi ia tidak tau harus meng-apa-kan bayi majikannya itu nanti. Semoga pekerjaannya kali ini tidak membuatnya lagi-lagi terseret ke meja hijau.

Hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo adalah pesan bibinya tentang penampilan Kyungsoo yang harus berubah. Kyungsoo harus memakai celana jeans panjang dengan kemeja di tengah musim panas dengan suhu nyaris membakar. Sungguh, ini yang membuat Kyungsoo uring-uringan sejak pagi.

Kyungsoo masih menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan sebal menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Beberapa detik berlalu, ia melihat seorang wanita separuh baya berlari menuju pintu dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Wanita itu terlihat bersih dan rapi dengan dandanan sederhana di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum –lebih tepatnya pura-pura tersenyum.

"Nona Do Kyungsoo?" tanya wanita itu sambil membukakan pagar untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan sedikit. "Halo bibi, namaku Kyungsoo," bisiknya ringan.

Dengan senyuman merekah dibibirnya, wanita itu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk. "Kau benar-benar cantik, Kyungsoo. Silahkan masuk, lewat sini," bisiknya ringan, menggiring Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Berpura-pura baik bukan keahliannya. Kyungsoo itu jalang, bibir mungilnya itu selalu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan kalimat-kalimat kotor penghantar nafsu.

Sekarang, ia harus berucap lembut.

Ini menguras tenaga.

Saat Kyungsoo memasuki pagar, ia benar-benar takjub. Rumah itu besar dan tampak indah. Tepat di halamannya, terbentang taman luas, lengkap dengan ratusan bunga, kolam renang, bahkan ayunan. Rumah ini benar-benar luar biasa megah dengan segala yang ada di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo pikir ia akan betah tinggal disini. Yah, walaupun ia harus mengasuh bayi.

Lagi-lagi ia takjub saat memasuki pintu rumah itu, seluruh ruangan di rumah itu ditata dengan rapi. Bahkan Kyungsoo yakin tak ada debu yang menempel pada setiap ornamennya. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah ruang keluarga, dimana seorang pria paruh baya berdiri disana. Pria itu memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam koper dengan cepat.

Sepertinya sedang terburu-buru.

"Jadi, itu kamarmu," wanita tua itu menunjuk sebuah kamar di sudut ruangan, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk canggung. Ia masih mengamati sekeliling rumah, berusaha mencari dimana sosok bayi yang akan diasuhnya. "Kami akan pergi siang ini, kuharap kau tidak keberatan memulai bekerja hari ini,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng ringan. "Tentu saja tidak," bisiknya. "Jadi dimana bayinya?" tanyanya sopan.

Wanita tua itu sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum ringan, kemudian pria di belakangnya terkekeh ringan. Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Sang pria berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dengan mengulurkan tangan, Kyungsoo menyalaminya dengan kikuk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona Kyungsoo," ucap pria itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Kim," balas Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum canggung.

Tuan Kim mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk sedangkan istrinya berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa bicara apapun, Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Jadi mungkin kami lupa memberitahumu, kau tidak akan mengasuh bayi, Nona Kyungsoo," ucap Tuan Kim dengan senyum khas yang berwibawa.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi?" kalimatnya terdengar menggantung.

"Anak kami berusia 22 tahun. Kau hanya harus menjaganya,"jawab Tuan Kim enteng, Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti. "Namanya Kim Jongin. _Well,_ Jongin agak sedikit berbeda dengan anak-anak lain seusianya, membuatnya harus dijaga,"

Kyungsoo nyaris membelalak, tapi ia berusaha menjaga bibirnya untuk tidak mengumpat.

 _Tunggu dulu, apa baru saja aku disuruh menjaga seorang anak idiot?_ –batinnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo memaksakan seulas senyum. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menuliskan apa-apa saja yang biasa Jongin lakukan dan butuhkan," Tuan Kim menyerahkan buku catatan kecil pada Kyungsoo. "Apa kau keberatan?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Bukan masalah, Anda bisa mengandalkan saya,"

Tuan Kim tertawa ringan, ia merogoh kantung jasnya dan menyerahkan selembar amplop putih pada Kyungsoo. "Maaf jika ini tidak sopan, tapi ini uang mukanya," bisiknya ringan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan memasukkan amplop putih itu ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Terima kasih, aku akan bekerja dengan baik,"

Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum.

Selanjutnya, pandangan Kyungsoo teralih pada sosok yang muncul dari tangga. Nyonya Kim menggandeng seorang pria turun dari sana. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya hingga Kyungsoo tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Ia menggunakan kaos hitam polos dengan celana pendek selutut.

"Itu Jongin," ucap Tuan Kim, membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung.

Nyonya Kim menggandeng Jongin hingga ia berada di hadapan Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya perlahan. "Hallo, namaku Do Kyungsoo," ia membuat suaranya terdengar ceria, dan membuatnya jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ayolah, Kyungsoo lebih baik kembali menjadi jalang daripada mengasuh bayi besar idiot seperti Kim Jongin.

Jongin masih menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Kim tertawa ringan. "Sepertinya Jongin malu," bisiknya. "Ayo Jongin, kau harus berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo," ucapnya ringan. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung, merutuki kebodohannya karena menerima pekerjaan ini.

Nyonya Kim menarik dagu Jongin perlahan ke atas untuk menatap Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo nyaris mengumpat saat melihat wajah Jongin di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa idiot ini terlihat begitu sempurna. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan untuk ukuran bayi besar idiot.

Bibir tebalnya tercetak sempurna dengan mata yang berkilat malu. Ia bisa melihat struktur wajah Jongin yang luar biasa bagus, dengan rahang keras yang membingkai pahatan indah itu. Wajah itu benar-benar terlalu bagus untuk seorang anak idiot.

Kyungsoo agak menyesalkan hal itu, fakta bahwa Kim Jongin tidak normal. Kalau Kim Jongin normal, mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan satu malam penuh dengan erangan dan desahan.

Andai saja, Kim Jongin ini normal, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menawarkan dirinya untuk jadi pelacur Jongin.

Mata Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sesaat, dengan gugup, kemudian dengan cepat membuang pandangannya ke bawah, ia mengulurkan tangan dengan gugup ke arah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menyalaminya dengan cepat.

"K-kim Jongin," ucapnya terbata.

Sial.

Suaranya..

Kyungsoo nyaris mengumpat lagi saat mendengar suara Jongin yang terlampau indah. Suara pria itu benar-benar khas pria dewasa yang menyenangkan. Terdengar berat dan halus. Sungguh, sekarang Kyungsoo berharap Jongin hanya pura-pura idiot.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo setelah menghilangkan pikiran kotornya.

Jongin cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari Kyungsoo dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum ringan. "Kuharap kau bisa maklum dengan hal itu, Kyungsoo," ucap Nyonya Kim lembut. "Jongin sebenarnya anak normal, hanya saja dia terlalu menutup diri dengan orang lain. Ia tak suka bertemu dengan orang asing," jelasnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk ringan. "Kuharap dia bisa menerimaku dengan baik,"

"Kami jadi merasa bersalah padamu," ucap Nyonya Kim lagi. "Rasanya kami membohongimu dengan mengatakan Jongin seorang bayi," suara Nyonya Kim terdengar seperti penyesalan yang tulus.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku, sebenarnya tidak tahu harus membalas dengan kalimat apa. "Bukan masalah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu bisa menjaga bayi. Jadi aku sedikit nyaman dengan hal itu," ia terkekeh, dibalas dengan tawa dari Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo mengumpat keras.

 _Normal apanya, Jongin itu idiot_ –erangnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan kepada kedua orangtua Jongin saat taksi yang mereka tumpangi meninggalkan pagar. Jongin yang berada di sebelahnya buru-buru masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, membuat Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala. Pria idiot yang keras kepala.

Dengan langkah malas, ia berjalan menuju pagar untuk menguncinya.

Ia membuka buku catatan yang Tuan Kim berikan padanya, kemudian ia mengumpat lirih membaca catatan itu.

08:00 – Bangunkan Jongin.

09:00 – Jongin sarapan.

10:00 – Pastikan Jongin belajar.

12:00 – Makan siang.

15:00 – Ingatkan Jongin untuk berhenti menggambar.

17:00 – Olahraga.

18:00 – Ingatkan Jongin untuk berhenti berolahraga.

19:00 – Makan malam.

21:00 – Pastikan Jongin tidur.

Sial.

Kyungsoo mengumpat keras-keras saat memasuki rumah itu, persetan dengan Jongin, ia kembali membaca sederet panjang catatan di bawahnya. Jangan biarkan Jongin kelaparan, pastikan memakai selimut, makanan kesukaan, dan lain sebagainya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti mengapa gajinya besar.

Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Sudah jam sepuluh, sepertinya ia harus mulai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Kyungsoo menaiki tangga dengan langkah ringan menuju kamar Jongin, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin beberapa kali, kemudian membuka pintu kamar itu dengan sangat perlahan. Kamar itu tampak seperti kamar remaja laki-laki pada umumnya, banyak tempelan gambar di dindingnya, menegaskan bahwa Jongin suka menggambar.

Mungkin, Kyungsoo tidak pandai menilai orang dari luarnya, ia hanya menilai orang dari keahliannya di ranjang. Itu saja.

Jongin duduk di depan meja belajarnya, membaca buku dengan kacamata bertengger dihidungnya. Di samping pria itu terdapat tumpukan buku yang tak Kyungsoo pahami. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk membaca buku.

Baginya, membaca buku hanya membuang waktu karena setelahnya Kyungsoo akan merasa pusing dan lupa.

"Jongin," panggilnya pelan, Jongin tidak menyahut, tapi Kyungsoo tau saat pria itu berhenti membaca. Perlahan Kyungsoo mendekatinya, menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping Jongin. "Kau keberatan tidak kalau aku menungguimu belajar?"

Jongin tidak menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, tapi ia tau saat pria itu tampak gugup dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus, tangan Jongin bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. "T-tidak," ucapnya terbata.

Sial.

Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo ketagihan untuk sekedar mendengarnya lagi dan lagi. Tak bisakah sekali saja Jongin mengerangkan namanya. Atau paling tidak memanggil namanya dalam desahan tertahan. Kalau Jongin normal, Kyungsoo pasti akan menyeretnya ke ranjang dan menunggangi pria itu. Tanpa peduli itu anak majikannya.

Apalagi, tubuh Jongin ini terlihat seksi.

"Kau memang harus belajar, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, memandangi Jongin dengan intens.

Kyungsoo tidak tau mengapa ia senang melihat wajah Jongin yang tampak gugup. Ia senang mendominasi.

 _Sadarlah, Kyungsoo, pria seksi dan tampan ini idiot. Kuulangi lagi, IDIOT!_ –sebagian dirinya mendebat.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia kembali menatap bukunya, tapi Kyungsoo juga tau Jongin tidak bisa fokus membaca, jemari Jongin bergerak-gerak ringan di atas lembaran putih bukunya. Pria itu masih sangat gugup.

"Apa ibumu akan menghukummu jika kau tidak belajar?" tanya lagi, masih dengan suara lembut dan menggoda.

Jongin menggeleng dengan cepat dan panic. Oh, demi Tuhan, tak bisakah Jongin menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo sekali saja? Atau Kyungsoo akan lebih beruntung jika Jongin menyeretnya ke ranjang, dan membuat Kyungsoo mengerang karenanya.

 _Tidak, Kyungsoo, hentikan! Jangan tersihir, pria ini idiot!_ –debat sebagian dirinya lagi.

Dengan berani Kyungsoo menutup buku Jongin, pria itu tidak protes sama sekali, Jongin semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menyatukan kedua tangannya ke depan tubuhnya seperti sedang berdoa.

"Apa kau selalu menuruti kemauan orangtuamu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, Jongin mengangguk kaku. "Bahkan jika mereka tidak ada?" Jongin mengangguk lagi dengan gugup. "Tak bisakah kau berbicara padaku, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin menggeleng lambat-lambat, dan kesabaran Kyungsoo terbakar habis. Kyungsoo menarik dagu Jongin ke atas dan membuat pria itu menatap wajahnya.

"Lihat aku," bisiknya, ia bisa melihat kegugupan terpancar jelas di mata Jongin, sebisa mungkin Jongin menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Jongin. "Tak bisakah sekali saja kau melanggar aturan, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia memandangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan takut terpancar jelas dimatanya.

Masa bodoh Kyungsoo dianggap merusak anak orang, ia hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana batas keidiotan pria itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar idiot hingga tak membuatnya memaksa Jongin agar mau menggagahinya.

Sial.

"Kau tak perlu belajar saat orangtuamu tidak ada. Kau bisa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Kau bisa main game, nonton film, atau kau bisa bermalas-malasan," bisik Kyungsoo, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo benar-benar gadis yang tidak baik, sekarang pandangan Kyungsoo terpaku pada bibir tebal Jongin yang menggoda untuk ditempeli bibirnya.

Jongin menggeleng perlahan. "A-aku," ucapnya terbata, ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin menggeleng, berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang menyentuh wajahnya, dan Kyungsoo melepaskannya. Dengan cepat Jongin kembali menunduk, membuka bukunya, dan mulai membaca lagi dengan gugup.

Kyungsoo menghela napas ringan, tekatnya bulat, ia harus mengubah pria ini.

.

.

Tepat jam makan siang, Jongin turun dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya di meja makan dengan banyak makanan yang ia buat sendiri. Setelah gagal membujuk Jongin berhenti belajar, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memasak.

Lagipula peralatan masak di rumah ini luar biasa menakjubkan.

Selain itu, jika didekat Jongin, pikiran kotornya berkembang biak dengan cepat.

Jongin tampak ragu dan takut saat duduk berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo. Pria itu dengan hati-hati mengambil alat makan yang sudah Kyungsoo sediakan, sedangkan Kyungsoo memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Kau keberatan jika aku menungguimu makan?" tanyanya. Jongin menggeleng ringan, mulai mengunyah makanannya dengan gugup. "Apa kau merasa aku menganggumu, Jongin-ah?" Jongin menggeleng lagi dengan cepat, kini ia tampak takut dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nyaris mengerang. Kalau bisa ia ingin mengumpat pada Jongin, tepat didepan wajahnya, lalu menggigiti bibir tebalnya itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan, masih memandangi Jongin yang makan dengan perlahan, dalam hati mengusir pikiran kotornya. "Kau menyukai makananmu?" Jongin mengangguk ringan. "Makanan apa yang paling kau sukai?" tanya Kyungsoo, berharap Jongin akan bicara.

Jongin menelan makanannya dengan kasar. "A-aku suka apa saja," ucapnya terbata. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar suara Jongin.

"Aku akan memasakkan apa saja untukmu, kalau begitu. Makan yang banyak," tambah Kyungsoo lagi dan Jongin mengangguk ringan.

Ya Tuhan, ini masih terlalu awal untuk tertarik pada orang asing yang tidak normal. Entah Kyungsoo bodoh atau memang ia menjadi terlalu jalang saat melihat kesempurnaan fisik Kim Jongin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, masih dengan mulut bergerak mengunyah. "Menggambar," ucap Jongin, kali ini tidak terbata.

Kyungsoo rasa, Jongin sudah agak nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau suka menggambar ya, apa saja yang kau gambar?"

Jongin diam sejenak, melirik Kyungsoo sekilas dengan gugup, sedangkan Kyungsoo memandanginya dengan setia, menunggu jawaban Jongin seolah itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. "Aku membuat _webtoon_ ," ucapnya ringan, memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut seksinya lagi.

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan riuh, berpura-pura takjub. "Wah, itu luar biasa," ucapnya semangat, sedangnya Jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan gugup, Jongin sedikit tersenyum canggung.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo tidak tau apa itu _webtoon._

 _._

 _._

Jadi disinilah Kyungsoo tiduran di pinggir ranjang Jongin sambil menunggui pria itu menggambar dengan komputer lipatnya. Ia tidak mengerti gambar-gambar kartun berwarna yang Jongin gambar dengan sabar. Sesekali bibir mungilnya, mengucap kata 'wah' penanda kagum. Mengucapkan kata 'luar biasa' pada Jongin.

Padahal Kyungsoo bosan setengah mati.

Kyungsoo menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan, sedangkan Jongin duduk bersandar pada bantalan ranjang. Kyungsoo berada di samping tubuhnya. Jongin masih tampak sedikit gugup tapi tidak separah tadi pagi.

Kyungsoo sengaja mengangkat kaos panjangnya hingga pahanya terlihat. Ia hanya menggunakan celana pendek khas musim panas satu jengkal dari pinggangnya. Tekatnya bulat, ia harus menggoda Kim Jongin hingga pria itu menyerangnya.

Jadi Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan kakinya perlahan, berusaha menarik perhatian Kim Jongin.

Tapi Jongin, jangankan tergoda, pria itu sama sekali tidak melihat Kyungsoo. Jongin masih terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo juga tak tahu, ia terlalu malas untuk peduli karena usahanya gagal, atau mungkin ia terlelap saat menunggui Jongin menggambar. Hari ini terlalu melelahkan baginya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat malas, masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati ranjang Jongin yang lembut. Sepertinya ia ketiduran. Kyungsoo membuka matanya sedikit, melihat keadaan kamar Jongin. Gadis itu tidak dapat menemukan Jongin disana, komputer lipat Jongin berada di atas mejanya dengan kondisi mati.

Ia melirik cahaya yang muncul dari arah barat, kemudian dengan gugup melirik jam tangannya. Jarum pendeknya menunjukkan angka enam sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjukkan angka tiga.

Sial.

Dia tidur terlalu lama.

Dengan panik, ia memanggil nama Jongin, kemudian berlari dengan cepat keluar dari kamar. Ia melihat sekitar rumah itu, tapi tidak menemukan apapun.

Dobel sialan.

Kalau si-idiot itu melarikan diri, Kyungsoo bisa berakhir tragis.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara helaan napas dari kamar bawah. Ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang tertutup rapat, berada di sudut bagian rumah itu. Ruangan itu memiliki kaca besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang di halaman belakang.

Kyungsoo melewati pintu keluar untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan itu, dan detik berikutnya ia mengumpat keras-keras. Dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo mematung lengkap dengan bibir terbuka lebar. Ia melihat sosok Jongin disana, benar, pria itu sedang berolahraga karena itu tertulis dijadwalnya.

Tapi..

Si idiot itu benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang tercetak sempurna, Kyungsoo melihatnya secara langsung, tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas Jongin.

 _Sialan, kenapa si idiot bajingan itu memiliki tubuh seksi?_ –erang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang pria kurang normal yang memiliki bentuh tubuh seindah itu, dengan warna kulit coklat yang menkilap sempurna karena berpeluh keringat, dan bibir Jongin yang terbuka lebar karena mengatur napas.

Dobel sialan.

Jongin menaik turunkan tubuhnya bergelantungan pada sebuah besi. Membuat otot di lengannya mencuat sempurna.

 _Demi Tuhan, tak bisakah aku saja yang naik turun di atas tubuhnya?_ –batin Kyungsoo mendebat.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, berusaha melenyapkan fantasi kotor yang mulai memainkan peran di dalam otaknya yang jarang dipakai. Kalau bisa, Kyungsoo ingin menelanjangi Jongin. Demi apapun, Kyungsoo ingin menyentuh lekuk tubuh sempurna itu dengan bibirnya, membuat Jongin mengerangkan namanya dengan lemah dan pasrah. Ia ingin Jongin memohon padanya.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin..

 _Sadarlah, Kyung. Jongin itu idiot!_ –batinnya membentak.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo memasuki rumah lagi, ia masih mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang yang Jongin gunakan untuk berolahraga. Ia ingin masuk, menyapa Jongin –lupakan, Kyungsoo hanya ingin menyentuh tubuh basah pria itu. Tapi ia ragu, takut kalau dirinya tiba-tiba menyerang Jongin dan menduduki selangkangannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri tak yakin bisa mengendalikan hasratnya.

Tapi tubuh Jongin..

Masih berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, pintu di belakangnya mendadak terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jongin tanpa baju yang sedang mengelap keringan dengan handuk. Kyungsoo dapat melihat jelas setiap jengkal tubuh Jongin yang basah karena keringat.

Andaikan saja Kyungsoo dapat berkeringat bersama Jongin.

 _Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, apa yang kau pikirkan!_

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin lagi setelah menggelengkan kepalanya, pria itu melewati Kyungsoo masih dengan kepala tertunduk tanpa memandang gadis yang sedang berfantasi liar itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia bisa saja menggagahi Jongin malam ini, kemudian melarikan diri besoknya, ia akan meninggalkan uang muka yang orangtua Jongin berikan, dan berhasil menghilangkan rasa penasaran terhadap tubuh Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo butuh uang itu.

Atau Kyungsoo bisa meniduri Jongin dan mengancam pria idiot itu untuk tutup mulut. Sepertinya itu ide yang lebih bagus.

Tapi..

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu jalang untuk tidur bersama seorang lelaki idiot.

Yang seksi.

Dan tampan.

 _Brengsek!_

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, memejamkan mata, dan mengatur napasnya. Ia harus tenang, tidak boleh gegabah. Bedebah Jongin dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat ditubuhnya itu hanya topeng yang menutupi keidiotannya. Kyungsoo wanita bebas, ia bisa membuat banyak pria bertekuk lutut, jadi ia tidak harus memohon pada pria idiot untuk menyentuh tubuhnya.

Tidak.

Kyungsoo tidak bodoh.

Kyungsoo membiarkan saat suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi terdengar. Ia menyalakan televisi, membuang pikirannya tentang Jongin yang sedang mandi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aduh, maaf Author gatau ini update cerita apa kok jadi receh gini sih. Ide ini mendadak muncul dan langsung ditulis gitu aja, padahal ff Author yang lain masih banyak yang belum ke-update. Maaf buat readers cerita Author yang lain, ini daripada buang-buang ide jadi ditulis dulu. Ini cerita apa sebenernya Author juga nggak ngerti. Pokoknya Author pengen nulis aja kaya gini, haha.

Aduh yang kedua, maafkan nih ya Jongin jadi karakter kaya gini, bukan apa-apa sih, tapi gara-gara Jongin sering dinistakan jadi Author ikutan ngebully Jongin /kesian/. Tapi disini sebenernya Jongin itu nggak idiot, dia cuma orang yang terlalu menutup diri (gatau ini autis atau enggak yang penting Jongin bukan idiot) tapi Kyungsoo aja yang nganggep Jongin itu idiot. Udah sih itu aja latar belakangnya.

Aduh yang ketiga, ini gabakal jadi panjang, maksimal 4 Chapter. Silahkan review dong buat para readers, kritik, saran, komentar, cercaan, hinaan, pujian, akan selalu Author terima dengan senang hati. Jadi silahkan review ya. Review woy, kalo enggak dilapin keringet Jongin nih!

Aduh yang keempat, untuk seluruh readers cerita lolipopsehun, Author minta maaf banget, GABISA BIKIN ADEGAN RANJANG YANG PANAS! Author masih belum pengalaman langsung, jadi gatau cara nulisnya. Maafkan. (kalo ada yang mau ngajarin bikin tulisan adegan ranjang bisa hubungi Author, haha)

Ada yang nanya nih apa maksud dibalik nama lolipopsehun. Jadi gini, Sehun kan manis, lollipop kan juga manis, jadi mereka sama. Terus kan rambut Sehun warna-warni kaya lollipop gitu. Terus alasan lainnya karena Author penasaran sama lollipop Sehun (?) /apasih/ kurang lebih gitulah lolipopnya sehun.

Udah sih, itu aja, silahkan review ya. Kali aja ada yang pengen dilanjut. Untuk cerita yang lain, SABAR AJA, INI MASIH DIUSAHAIN NYARI IDE. Hueuehehehe.

Makasih ya udah baca, jangan lupa review loh.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	2. Chapter 2

Makan malam sudah Kyungsoo siapkan di meja makan saat bayi besarnya itu menuruni tangga. Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo sebentar lalu buru-buru menundukkan wajah saat gadis itu juga menatapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya.

Jongin menarik kursi di hadapan Kyungsoo dan mendudukinya dengan perlahan, takut seolah-olah itu kursi rapuh. Dengan tangan yang nyaris gemetar, ia mengambil piring yang berada tepat di depan tubuh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menopang kepalanya dengan tangan sambil memandangi Jongin.

Ia sengaja meletakkan piring di depannya, agar Jongin mengambilnya sendiri, dengan begitu Jongin akan mendekatkan diri padanya.

Jalang sekali.

Jongin menatap tumpukan piring tepat di depan tubuh Kyungsoo, kemudian Jongin menundukkan kepalanya lagi, detik berikutnya menatap Kyungsoo dan piring itu bergantian dengan cepat.

"Kau bilang mau makan," ucap Kyungsoo, menjilat bibir bawahnya sekali dengan gerakan lembut. Meskipun sekilas, Kyungsoo tau Jongin menelan ludah kasar.

Jongin mengangguk gugup, berdiri dari kursinya, dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia masih ragu untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo semakin mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Membusungkan dadanya ke arah Jongin, bibir mungilnya terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Tepatnya seringaian puas.

Jongin baru menyentuh piring putih itu, lalu begitu saja Kyungsoo menarik kaos hitam Jongin hingga dahi pria itu menempel pada bibirnya. Kyungsoo mengecup dahi Jongin sekilas, sedangkan Jongin diam mematung untuk beberapa saat dengan ekspresi bodoh.

 _Kena kau_ –jerit batin Kyungsoo.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Jongin masih tetap dalam posisinya. Matanya tidak berkedip dan Jongin juga tidak bernapas.

Oke, Kyungsoo sedikit takut sekarang.

Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Jongin sedikit, menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunan anehnya dan Jongin mengerjap ringan. Memandangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya tersenyum manis.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," bisik Kyungsoo lagi, mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Jongin mengangguk kaku, memundurkan kembali tubuhnya dengan gugup, ia tidak jadi mengambil piringnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ringan, ia meletakkan piring di hadapan Jongin, kemudian mengambilkan makanan juga untuk pria itu.

Sedangkan Jongin masih menundukkan kepala.

"Makan yang banyak, Kim Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo ringan, Jongin hanya mengangguk kaku, tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

 _Got you, Kim Jongin! –_ jerit batin Kyungsoo lagi.

.

.

Malam harinya Kyungsoo mengunjungi kamar Jongin yang terbuka. Pria itu duduk di ranjangnya dengan pandangan melamun. Perlahan Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar agar tidak menimbulkan suara dan membuat bayi besarnya terkejut. Dengan langkah ringan ia duduk di ranjang Jongin.

Kyungsoo pikir Jongin masih memikirkan kejadian saat makan malam tadi.

Dasar pria aneh.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo, Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sekilas, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi dengan cepat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin mengangguk kaku. "Ya," ucapnya, tercekat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya. "Sudah jam sepuluh, saatnya tidur, Kim Jongin,"

Jongin mengangguk beberapa kali, ia menggeser tubuhnya perlahan dan berbaring dengan selimut menutupi hingga lehernya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, melihat Jongin yang patuh terhadapnya.

 _Mudah dikendalikan –_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hendak berdiri, namun Jongin menahan tangan gadis itu. Dengan bingung, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin minta penjelasan, ini pertama kali Jongin menyentuhnya, tentu Kyungsoo menjerit riang dalam hati. Wajah Jongin penuh rasa takut dan kekhawatiran sedangkan Kyungsoo semakin tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, takut terjadi apa-apa sekarang.

Oke, sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya takut kehilangan pekerjaan.

"K-kau akan pergi?" tanya Jongin gugup, menatap Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Aku akan pergi ke kamarku untuk tidur," jawabnya, kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjang, masih dengan pergelangan tangan yang Jongin pegang erat.

Jongin menelan ludah kasar. "A-aku–" ia berhenti sebentar untuk melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan masih tampak takut-takut. "Biasanya ibu akan menemaniku," bisiknya.

Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo baru menyadari maksud perkataan Jongin. Bibir gadis itu menyeringai dan kemudian ia terkekeh ringan. "Kau ingin aku menemanimu?" tanya Kyungsoo perlahan, menyentuh perut Jongin yang tertutup selimut tipis.

 _Demi Tuhan, ini musim panas, kenapa si idiot ini masih menggunakan selimut?_ –kesal Kyungsoo _._

Jongin mengangguk ringan.

"Baik. Aku akan menemanimu," Kyungsoo ikut berbaring di samping tubuh Jongin, menyibak selimut yang Jongin gunakan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin tergagap, menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi jarak dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, menggeser tubuhnya lagi agar menempel pada Jongin. "Kau bilang minta ditemani, jadi aku menuruti permintaanmu. Apa yang biasanya ibumu lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan senyum mengembang, ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan untuk melihat Jongin, membiarkan pikiran kotornya mulai bekerja.

Sekarang otak Kyungsoo mulai menyusun skenario untuk menelanjangi Jongin, untuk pertama kalinya, ia harus bisa membuat pria itu mendesahkan namanya.

Sekali saja.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, sedangkan gadis itu masih setia memandangi Jongin. "B-bercerita," ucap Jongin gugup.

Sial.

Semakin Jongin gugup, semakin besar keinginan Kyungsoo untuk mulai menunggangi pria itu.

Kyungsoo menggumam sedikit, mata nakalnya menelusuri tubuh Jongin yang tercetak sempurna di balik kaos hitam tipis itu. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan? Apa aku harus membaca dongeng untukmu?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kosong. "Tidak. Biasanya kami mengobrol,"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebenarnya berpura-pura berpikir. Kalau boleh jujur Kyungsoo tak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali tubuh Jongin yang ada di hadapannya. Kalau bisa, Kyungsoo ingin merobek kaos tipis pria itu, kemudian menyentuh tubuh Jongin yang membuatnya penasaran.

Dengan bibirnya.

"Apa yang biasanya kalian obrolkan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, sedikit malas.

"Apa saja," balas Jongin cepat dengan gugup, sadar dipandangi sejak tadi.

"Jadi aku bisa menanyakan apa saja padamu?" Jongin mengangguk ringan. "Terus begitu hingga kau tidur?" Jongin mengangguk lagi. Kyungsoo mendesah sebal, ia lupa bahwa ia memang mengasuh seorang bayi besar. "Baik, aku akan bertanya padamu kalau begitu," Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar. "Jongin, kenapa kau tidak mau berteman dengan orang lain?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening bingung, melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, ia masih diam beberapa saat, bibirnya bergerak-gerak tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. "M-mereka tidak menyukaiku," jawab Jongin lemah.

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman, ia tau pria itu sudah sedikit nyaman dengannya. "Apa kau tidak bosan selalu tinggal di dalam rumah, bahkan kau _homescooling_ ,"

Jongin menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tidak suka keramaian," tambahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk beberapa kali, memandangi Jongin yang mulai tenang. "Apa kau pernah punya pacar, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng lagi. "Tidak. Semua orang menganggapku seperti anak kecil," Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, senang bahwa akhirnya Jongin sedikit membuka diri padanya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Bibir Kyungsoo nyaris menempel pada telinga Jongin. "Mereka tidak menganggapmu dewasa, ya?" bisiknya pelan, Jongin bergidik ngeri.

"Y-ya," ucapnya gugup.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh kaos Jongin. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri dada Jongin yang masih terbungkus kaos hitam tipis. Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo dengan pandangan takut dan napasnya sedikit memburu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai.

Pikiran kotor Kyungsoo sudah menguasai seluruh akal sehatnya, ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi selain tubuh Jongin. Persetan ia akan dituntut lagi karena pelecehan seksual.

Tubuh Jongin yang terlewat seksi tak membiarkannya berpikir jernih lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa kau pikir kau sudah dewasa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kini jemarinya bermain-main di sekitar perut Jongin. Kyungsoo tau napas pria itu berubah menjadi lebih cepat dan berat.

Dan Kyungsoo lega karena Jongin bereaksi normal terhadap sentuhannya.

"A-aku t-tidak tau," jawab Jongin gugup, ia memejamkan mata saat jemari Kyungsoo sampai di pinggulnya, Kyungsoo menggelitik Jongin dengan gerakan-gerakan ringan yang membuat Jongin bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aku juga tidak tau," balas Kyungsoo, kali ini bangkit untuk duduk, ia menyeringai ke arah Jongin, kemudian dengan gerakan lambat menjilat bibirnya. Kyungsoo tau perlahan Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. "Dan sekarang aku akan mencari tau,"

Jongin membelalakkan mata saat Kyungsoo merangkak di atas tubuhnya, gadis itu menaiki perut Jongin yang rata, menahan tubuhnya dengan lutut agar tidak menindih Jongin.

"A-apa y-yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin gugup, berniat untuk duduk, tapi Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya agar berbaring lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Jongin, sangat dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan napas Jongin yang memburu. "Mencari tau, apa kau sudah dewasa atau belum," balas Kyungsoo ringan.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan hendak menyentuh bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya, mata Jongin berkilat liar, setengah gugup dan separuh takut. Gadis itu menyeringai puas, memandang pria di bawahnya dengan tatapan seperti singa yang hendak memangsa seekor anak rusa.

Anak rusa yang tampan.

Dan mungkin Kyungsoo memang akan menerkamnya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman ringan, Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Jongin. Mata Jongin semakin melebar dan ia mengatupkan bibirnya.

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. Bibir tebal Jongin yang tampak menggoda bagi Kyungsoo itu memang benar-benar luar biasa menakjubkan. Saat nyaman, lembut, panas, dan manis disaat bersamaan, semakin membuat Kyungsoo ingin segera menelanjangi pria itu.

Kyungsoo penasaran bagaimana rasa tubuh Jongin yang lain.

Dengan desahan lembut, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Bibirnya bergerak dengan lembut di sepanjang bibir Jongin yang tebal, mengecup, menjilat, dan sedikit mengigitinya. Sementara Jongin tidak bergerak, kedua tangan pria itu terkepal di samping tubuhnya.

Tetap pada posisi seperti itu selama beberapa detik.

Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan, membuka matanya untuk menatap Jongin. "Apa kau tak bisa menggerakkan bibirmu, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, tersenyum, dan sedikit menjilat bibir Jongin.

"A-aku–," Jongin tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, begitu menggoda untuk dilihat. "Kau akan dewasa jika menggerakkan bibirmu, asal kau tau saja," masih dengan seringaian dibibirnya Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, kali ini untuk menyentuh leher Jongin yang hangat.

Jongin meleguh, batin Kyungsoo menjerit kegirangan.

 _Jika bayi idiot ini mendesahkan namaku sekali saja, demi apapun, aku tak akan berhenti_. –tekad Kyungsoo _._

Kyungsoo menyentuh permukaan leher Jongin dengan bibirnya yang panas dan basah. Jongin mengerang sedikit saat Kyungsoo menggigit perpotongan lehernya dengan lembut.

Seringaian Kyungsoo semakin lebar.

Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya dari leher Jongin, kembali menatap pria yang sedang memejamkan itu. Bibir Jongin terbuka lebar dan napasnya mulai tak teratur.

Ini bahkan masih terlalu awal.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" bisik Kyungsoo di depan telinga Jongin, ia tersenyum pada Jongin yang sedang merasa bingung dan kaget.

Jongin menggeleng lemah, tidak menjawab apapun.

Kyungsoo menyeringai, mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas. Jemari Kyungsoo bergerak di bawah sana, menarik ujung kaos Jongin dan menariknya ke atas, sedangkan Jongin masih mematung. Pandangannya menatap Kyungsoo dengan rasa takut yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Kyungsoo menarik kaos Jongin melewati kepala pria itu, sedangkan Jongin sama sekali tidak melawan. "Mari kita lihat seberapa dewasanya dirimu, Tuan Kim Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo di depan bibir Jongin.

Bibir Kyungsoo bergerak lagi, mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas, kemudian perlahan turun, menyentuh leher Jongin, turun lagi menelusuri dadanya yang polos. Kemudian lidah gadis itu bergerak menelusuri perut Jongin yang terbentuk sempurna.

Jongin mengerang tipis. "K-kyungsoo," desahnya ringan dengan suara berat. Kyungsoo menyeringai puas.

 _I got you, Kim Jongin!_ –batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menyapukan bibir dan lidahnya di sepanjang perut Jongin, membuat jalan setapak basah menuju anggota tubuh Jongin yang lain. Lidah Kyungsoo bergerak membasahi sepanjang pinggul Jongin, terus bergerak turun hingga bibirnya menyentuh kaitan celana Jongin.

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo bersumpah, rasa Jongin benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo tak akan berhenti karena apapun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan saat ia mendengar Jongin kembali mengerangkan namanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Jongin yang berantakan. Bibir pria itu terbuka lebar dengan napas tersengal dan wajah memerah. Matanya berkilat, Kyungsoo pikir itu karena gairah.

Atau mungkin ketakutan..

Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin diam, ia masih mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, perlahan Kyungsoo lihat pria itu mengangguk. Sangat pelan hingga Kyungsoo juga nyaris tak menyadarinya.

Kembali, batin Kyungsoo menjerit senang.

Tanpa ijin, Kyungsoo membuka kaitan celana Jongin, membuat pria itu menatapnya bingung. Jongin sedikit menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk, ia memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha menarik celananya melewati separuh paha Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan takut.

"Ini tidak akan sakit," bisik Kyungsoo, kembali berusaha meloloskan celana sialan Jongin.

Kyungsoo melepaskan celana jeans pendek Jongin hingga mata kakinya, membuatnya benar-benar terbuka untuk Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan terlampau pelan, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk kembali terlentang.

Kemudian kembali merangkak di atas tubuhnya.

Ia tersenyum sedikit di atas tubuh Jongin, sedangkan pria itu gelagapan. Sekilas, ia mengecup bibir Jongin, kemudian perlahan turun mengecupi lehernya, dan bermain-main di sekitar dada. Bibir Kyungsoo yang panas dan basah menyentuh pinggul polos Jongin, sedangkan pria yang berada di bawahnya itu mengerang tertahan.

Sebuah desisan aneh keluar dari bibir Jongin.

Dan bahkan Jongin sendiri terkejut.

Kyungsoo masih mengecupi tubuh Jongin hingga menuju tubuh bagian selatan pria itu, Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan Jongin yang mengerang dengan suara berat, memanggil nama Kyungsoo frustasi. Suaranya terdengar seperti meminta pertolongan atau permohonan.

Kyungsoo tak yakin, ia hanya ingin melihat Jongin kalah dimulutnya.

Saat Kyungsoo mulai menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dengan mulutnya yang panas dan basah, pria itu menjerit tertahan, otomatis mengangkat tubuhnya karena kaget. Bibirnya menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo dengan suara berat dan penuh.

Saat Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan tubuh Jongin di dalam mulutnya, Jongin mengerang keras. Kyungsoo membiarkan tangan pria itu yang meraih dan meremas rambutnya. Bibir mungilnya terkekeh ringan, merasakan tubuh Jongin yang penuh dan panas dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Kyungsoo," erang Jongin, terdengar tersiksa, menahan sesuatu yang sebenarnya juga tak ia pahami.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan pelepasan gairah Jongin yang semakin mendekat, perlahan mendekat, menunggu untuk dibebaskan. Kyungsoo tak akan melepaskan pria itu, ia tetap menggerakkan bibirnya dengan cepat, membuat Jongin terengah-engah di bawahnya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, pria itu kalah, dengan mengerangkan nama Kyungsoo keras-keras, ia melepas semuanya. Pusat gairahnya, tepat dimulut Kyungsoo.

Jongin terengah-engah dengan mulut terbuka lebar, napasnya putus-putus, dadanya naik turun berebut udara, dan matanya terpejam. Sedangkan Kyungsoo di bawah sana masih mengecupi perut dan pinggul Jongin.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih ingin menikmati tubuh pria itu, tapi ia juga tau Jongin masih perlu banyak penyesuaian. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo memasangkan kembali celana Jongin yang ia buat berantakan di bawah sana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo, menarik wajahnya untuk menatap Jongin, ia mengecup pria itu sekilas dan tersenyum saat melihat Jongin yang tampak seperti habis lari marathon.

Kyungsoo nyaris tak berkedip memandangi pahatan patung dewa Yunani di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya terlalu sempurna untuk seorang manusia biasa. Jongin memang sudah tampan, sekarang pria itu makin terlihat tampan dengan wajah merah berkeringat, napas tersengal, dan bibir terbuka lebar.

Luar biasa seksi.

"Wow," erangnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan takjub. "Yang tadi itu luar biasa," ucapnya ringan, ia terkekeh, memejamkan matanya lagi.

Kyungsoo nyaris lupa bahwa pria di bawahnya itu adalah seorang idiot, sekarang Jongin terlihat normal.

Kyungsoo tertawa, masih berada di atas tubuh pria itu. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa senang Jongin tidak lagi gugup saat berada didekatnya.

"Menyenangkan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas, membuat pria itu membuka mata. Jongin mengangguk ringan, sekarang pria itu sudah berani menatap mata Kyungsoo. Jongin tak lagi gugup saat melihat Kyungsoo.

Yah, memang secepat itu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan, memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin. "Awal yang bagus, Kim Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin, menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Jongin. "Sudah malam, kau harus tidur," Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding sekilas, kemudian memejamkan mata.

Sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari jam tidur Jongin.

"K-kyungsoo," panggil Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya unutk menatap pria itu.

Kyungsoo mengusap sisa keringat di dahi Jongin, senyumnya mengembang. "Ya?" jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih memejamkan mata, detik berikutnya bibir pria itu terangkat sedikit. "Tolong jangan bilang ibu kalau aku tidak memakai baju malam ini," bisiknya. "Aku merasa sangat panas," tambahnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa, ia menelusuri wajah Jongin dengan jemarinya. "Tenang saja, bayiku sayang, aku tak akan bicara apapun," Kyungsoo menyeka keringat didahi Jongin, kemudian mengecup pipi pria itu sekilas. "Sudah malam, kau harus tidur," bisiknya.

Jongin mengangguk ringan, ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo dan perlahan menyusupkan kepalanya ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Dengan bingung, Kyungsoo berusaha menghindari Jongin. Kyungsoo kaget tentu saja, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggagahi pria idiot itu, tapi sekarang Jongin malah memeluknya dengan tubuh nyaris telanjang.

Dengan tubuh seksi berkeringat yang menempel dengan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo takut ia tak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan tidak men-apa-apa-kan Jongin.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo seperti seorang kucing yang meringkuk pada majikannya, menyusupkan kepalanya pada dada Kyungsoo. "Maaf aku memelukmu," bisik Jongin saat Kyungsoo tak balas memeluk pria itu. "Jantungku benar-benar berdetak dengan cepat sekarang dan aku mulai takut," rengek Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, bagaimanapun, pria ini masih bayi besar idiot. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, menempelkan dagunya di puncak kepala Jongin dan mengusap-usap punggung telanjang Jongin.

Ia terkekeh ringan. "Kau tidak akan mati karena itu, Kim Jongin," bibir Kyungsoo mengecup puncak kepala Jongin. "Sekarang tidurlah, aku menjagamu disini," bisiknya.

Kyungsoo tau saat Jongin menggumam tidak jelas, kemudian ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Jongin, perlahan membiarkan pria itu terlelap dipelukannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri tak tau mengapa ia tidak serta merta menunggangi Jongin, entahlah, Kyungsoo pikir ia tidak tega saat melihat Jongin yang masih gugup.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat malas saat ia merasakan sebuah cahaya menusuk pengelihatannya. Dengan malas ia membuka mata, menghalau sinar matahari dengan punggung tangannya. Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas ke arah Jongin, melihat pria itu masih terlelap dengan kepala menyusup kedadanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengecupi puncak kepala Jongin berkali-kali.

"Kim Jongin, bangun," bisiknya, menyentuh telinga Jongin dengan bibirnya.

Jongin menggeliat malas, menggumam tidak jelas dan masih memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Bibir pria itu menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo sedikit.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, menarik tubuh Jongin yang menempel padanya. Pria itu mengangguk malas, masih dengan mata terpejam, dan bibir menggumam.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh ringan, ia kembali menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh Jongin yang polos. Lalu cepat-cepat keluar untuk membuat makanan sebelum pikiran kotornya mengambil alih lagi.

Masih terlalu awal untuk menunggangi Jongin.

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya tepat pukul delapan pagi, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya di meja makan. "Selamat pagi," seru Kyungsoo, ia sibuk mengoleskan selai coklat pada roti panggang.

Jongin tersenyum sedikit, ia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. "Pagi," balasnya ringan, menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya melewati meja, menyentuhkan jarinya ke bibir Jongin yang hangat.

Jongin tersenyum canggung, kepalanya mengangguk ringan. "Ya," balasnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan, mengambilkan makanan untuknya dan Jongin. "Begitu dong. Kau sudah tidak kaku padaku. Anggap saja aku teman, oke?" Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Senyum Jongin tercetak lagi dibibirnya. "Baiklah,"

"Oh ya, tentang semalam," Kyungsoo melirik pria itu sekilas, Jongin tak bergerak. "Bagaimana kalau kau tidak mengatakannya pada ibumu?" bibir Kyungsoo membentuk lengkungan senyum manis.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu ringan, mulai mengunyah roti panggangnya. "Dengar ya, Jongin, orang dewasa tidak menceritakan apa-apa yang ia lakukan kepada orang lain, asal kau tau saja," ucap Kyungsoo acuh.

Dengan wajah yang masih bingung Jongin kembali memakan sarapannya.

.

.

Siangnya Kyungsoo mengunjungi kamar Jongin, membawakan sedikit camilan untuk Jongin yang sedang membaca buku di meja belajarnya. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu beberapa kali perlahan, kali ini Jongin menoleh ke arahnya, gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hey, Jongin. Kau sedang apa?" bisiknya, mengangkat piring camilan yang dibawanya sedikit untuk menunjukannya pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum canggung. "Belajar," ucapnya pelan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan, memperhatikan Jongin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Pria itu begitu menakjubkan dengan celana pendek dan kaos navy tipis yang membungkus tubuh sempurnanya.

Demi apapun, Kyungsoo hanya ingin tubuh telanjang Jongin.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia menjadi jalang sekali saat melihat Jongin. Ia tidak yakin apakah ada sifat maniak dalam dirinya atau memang tubuh Kim Jongin terlalu menggiurkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah menginginkan pria itu saat pertama kali bertemu. Lebih parahnya, Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin itu tak lebih dari pria idiot, tapi sekarang ia bersumpah akan meniduri pria itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri tak yakin, pikirannya tentang Jongin yang idiot menguap begitu saja saat melihat lekuk tubuh pria itu.

Anggap saja Kyungsoo jalang, tak masalah.

Masih berdiri mematung di balik tubuh Jongin yang kembali fokus pada bukunya, Kyungsoo meletakkan piring camilan dihadapan Jongin. "Aku membawakanmu coklat," bisik Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya mengangguk ringan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, jemari lentiknya menelusuri lengan Jongin dari atas hingga menuju pergelangan tangannya, membuat Jongin melirik ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan lembut Kyungsoo menutup buku yang Jongin baca.

"Kim Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin. "Aku bosan," tambahnya lagi, menyingkirkan buku dari tangan Jongin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin bingung.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dengan gerakan lembut ia mulai mendekati Jongin, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jongin, tepat di pangkuan pria itu. Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya, menghindari dada Kyungsoo yang nyaris menyentuh wajahnya.

"K-kyungsoo," Jongin tergagap.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gumaman ringan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin dan terkekeh. "Tidak ada orang dewasa yang selalu taat peraturan. Setiap orang dewasa pasti pernah melanggar peraturan," bisik Kyungsoo tepat di depan bibir Jongin.

Jongin menarik wajahnya ke belakang, menghindari menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, pandangan pria itu tidak fokus dan ia menatap ke bawah, berusaha tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum pernah melanggar peraturan kan?" Jongin mengangguk kaku, Kyungsoo bisa melihat jelas pria itu menelan ludah kasar. "Kau harus mencobanya sekali-kali. Banyak pria dewasa yang melanggar peraturan, asal kau tau saja,"

Jongin memandang sekelilingnya, berusaha menghindari pandangan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tajam. "A-pa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya gugup, kembali menghindari berpandangan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi berpikir yang lucu, detik berikutnya ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin. "Kita coba apa saja yang belum pernah kau coba sebelumnya," bisik Kyungsoo, mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas.

Jongin tercekat dengan mata membulat sempurna, ia menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "A-apa?" desah Jongin. Entah mengapa suaranya terdengar berat, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

Kyungsoo semakin yakin bahwa sebenarnya pria ini normal.

"Kau bisa balas menciumku," jawab Kyungsoo, tersenyum ringan dan mendekatkan bibirnya kembali.

Jongin menarik wajahnya sedikit. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya bodoh,.

Kyungsoo mendengus, memutar bola mata kesal. "Kau hanya perlu menggerakkan bibirmu,"

Dengan lambat Jongin mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan, kembali mendekatkan bibirnya, menyentuh bibir Jongin yang panas. Bibir Kyungsoo bergerak pelan di sepanjang bibir tebal Jongin, membasahi bibir Jongin dengan lidahnya dan melumatnya.

Bibir Jongin bergerak sangat kaku, berusaha mengimbangi gerakan bibir Kyungsoo yang semakin menuntut.

Kyungsoo menelusupkan jemarinya di rambut hitam Jongin, menarik kepala Jongin lebih dekat ke arahnya. Sedangkan tangan Jongin berpegang erat pada meja belajarnya, mengungkung tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Dengan kekehan ringan, Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya pada Jongin. Keduanya terengah-engah berebut udara. Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan, masih dengan dada naik turun mengatur napas, ia menarik tangan Jongin agar melingkupi perutnya yang ramping, sedangkan Jongin masih mencari udara.

"Kau bisa memelukku, kalau kau mau," bisik Kyungsoo. Bibirnya kini menelusuri leher Jongin, membuat pria itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas tinggi-tinggi.

Jongin mengerang tipis, memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan desahan ringan. Kyungsoo terkekeh, melepaskan pria itu. Napas Jongin terdengar berat di telinganya, membuatnya yakin pria itu menahan sesuatu.

"Kau ingat apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya mengangguk kaku, masih terengah-engah. "Kau bisa melakukannya juga," tambahnya. Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku menelanjangimu semalam, kau bisa lakukan itu juga padaku," ia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Kyungsoo tau pria dihadapannya itu ragu-ragu, Jongin terlihat gugup, memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo lekat-lekat tanpa berbuat apapun. Beberapa kali Jongin menelan ludah kasar.

"A-apa yang h-harus kulakukan?" suara Jongin terdengar berat, sedangkan Kyungsoo menunggunya dengan cengiran lebar.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya, ia ingin melihat keberanian Jongin untuk menelanjanginya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus benar-benar yakin Kim Jongin adalah pria normal sebelum ia menunggangi pria itu.

Karena saat memulai sesuatu, Kyungsoo akan sulit berhenti.

"Kau bisa menciumku disini," Kyungsoo menunjuk bibirnya. "Disini," kali ini ia menggerakkan jemarinya di leher jenjangnya. "Atau disini," ia menunjuk bagian dadanya sendiri. "Kau bisa menyentuhku dimana saja," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Jongin menatapnya bingung sejenak, kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya yang berada di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo. Dengan kaku ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi dahinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Kau belajar dengan cepat," bisik Kyungsoo, membiarkan jemari Jongin menelusuri pipinya yang tirus. Jongin ragu-ragu untuk menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, jemarinya diam di depan bibir gadis itu. "Kau juga bisa menyentuhnya," ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman.

Merasa mendapat ijin, Jongin menyapukan jemarinya di permukaan bibir Kyungsoo yang lembut, menekannya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Jongin di bibirnya yang sensitif.

Demi Tuhan, Jongin hanya menyentuh bibirnya, rasanya Kyungsoo sudah melayang. Pikiran kotornya mulai membayangkan sentuhan Jongin di seluruh tubuhnya. Ingatan tentang tubuh Jongin yang berkeringat dan basah, membuatnya semakin menginginkan pria itu.

Demi apapun, ia hanya ingin menunggangi tubuh Jongin. Membuat pria itu memohon dan mengerangkan namanya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin itu dari Jongin, sekedar menghilangkan rasa penasarannya terhadap tubuh Jongin yang memabukkan.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya untuk menatap Jongin. "Kau bisa menciumnya, kalau mau," bisiknya.

Ragu-ragu, Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo, gerakannya terlalu lambat hanya untuk sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya kaku di sepanjang bibir gadis itu.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan Jongin lebih menikmati bibirnya. Tangan Jongin perlahan terangkat, menelusup ke dalam rambut Kyungsoo dan menariknya lebih dekat. Senyuman puas tercetak di bibir Kyungsoo saat perlahan tapi pasti bibir Jongin mengambil alih bibirnya, mengecap, melumat, bahkan menggigiti bibir Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Jongin masuk.

Ini terlalu manis bahkan hanya untuk diceritakan.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, keduanya terengah-engah dengan napas pendek. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sayang, sedangkan Jongin balas tersenyum kaku.

Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah Jongin dengan jemarinya, napas pria itu masih terengah-engah. "Kau menakjubkan," bisik Kyungsoo di depan bibir Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, mendekatkan bibirnya lagi ke arah Kyungsoo, namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menahan bibir pria itu dengan jarinya. "Ada apa?" tanya bingung.

Dengan senyum tipis, Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin yang berada di belakang kepalanya. Ia meletakkan tangan Jongin yang hangat di dadanya, membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya. Kekehan Kyungsoo terdengar nyaring.

"Kau bisa menyentuh semuanya, tidak hanya bibirku," bisiknya dengan suara berat.

Jongin mengangguk kaku, sangat cangung, tangannya masih berada di dada Kyungsoo, tidak berani bergerak. "K-kyung?" panggilnya.

Kyungsoo membawa tangan Jongin menuruni kaos tipisnya, membuat tangan pria itu menyentuh pahanya yang polos. "Kau bisa membantuku melepas kaos sialan ini?" minta Kyungsoo.

"M-membukanya?" tanya Jongin dengan gugup, tangannya menggantung di depan perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan, ia tau Jongin menelan ludah kasar, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangan Jongin untuk menyentuh ujung kaosnya. Jongin meminta persetujuan tanpa suara dan Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Jongin menarik kaos Kyungsoo hingga melewati kepala gadis itu. Jongin membulatkan matanya memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang polos tanpa pelindung, membiarkan kaos Kyungsoo tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi Jongin menelan ludah kasar dan Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik. "Kau tidak ingin menyentuhnya, Kim Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kedipan mata. "Dengan bibirmu lebih baik,"

Jongin mengangguk gugup, tapi berusaha menuruti kemauan gadis itu. Dengan gerakan lambat, Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya leher Kyungsoo, kemudian menempelkannya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo mengerjap, mendesahkan nama Jongin perlahan dengan bibir terbuka.

"Kau bisa menggerakkan bibirmu, Kim Jongin," desah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bibir Jongin bergerak di sepanjang lehernya, mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap lembut. Kyungsoo mengerangkan nama Jongin, membuat gerakan pria itu sedikit berhenti.

"Kau bisa menciumku disini juga," Kyungsoo menunjuk bagian tengah dadanya.

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, perlahan menyapukan bibirnya di sepanjang leher Kyungsoo, terus turun hingga menyentuh perpotongan lehernya, perlahan turun mengecupi dada gadis itu.

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan. "Bagus, Kim Jongin," erangnya menahan jeritan.

Pikirannya kosong, bibir Jongin yang bermain-main didadanya, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jauh. Kyungsoo meraih ikatan kain yang membungkus dadanya dan melepaskannya begitu saja, membuatnya terbuka bebas untuk Jongin.

Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya menyelimuti puncak dada Kyungsoo, menggerakkan dengan lembut, membasahi dada Kyungsoo secara menyeluruh. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengerangkan nama Jongin dengan kepala mengadah tinggi-tinggi, menarik kepala pria itu agar semakin mendekat padanya, kemudian menikmati bibir Jongin secara penuh.

Ya Tuhan, ini luar biasa.

Kyungsoo memang pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan yang Jongin lakukan. Bingung menyebutnya, awalnya Kyungsoo rasa Jongin masih terlalu polos dan mudah dikendalikan.

Tapi sekarang, membuatnya ingin memohon lebih pada sentuhan Kim Jongin.

Pria itu berhasil membuatnya nyaris seperti seorang amatiran.

Dengan erangan lembut, Kyungsoo menarik rambut Jongin, membuat pria itu melepaskan bibirnya. Kyungsoo terengah-engah, sedangkan Jongin memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Nanti dulu," bisiknya separuh mengerang. "Kau harus makan siang," bisiknya dengan napas nyaris habis. Jongin mengangguk ringan, membiarkan Kyungsoo berdiri dan memakai kaosnya dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo tak tau mengapa ia ingin berhenti, rasanya Kyungsoo masih belum yakin akan meniduri anak majikannya itu. Kyungsoo memang ingin merasakan tubuh Jongin, tapi ia masih ragu akan kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Ia takut akan kembali berakhir di meja hijau.

Kedua pikiran yang bertolak belakang itu berdebat di dalam dirinya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Halloo~ Author kembali nih. Banyak yang request ini dilanjut, akhirnya Author lanjutin. Ini sebenarnya mau Author panjangin lagi tapi kayanya terlalu panjang. Hahaha. Jadi Author _cut_ disini. Gimana gimana gimana? Ada yang mau dilanjut? Menyampaikan jaan cerita? Request? Boleh. Silahkan review yaa~

Author ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiction ini. Jangan lupa review ya semuanya, biar Author seneng in cerita ada yang baca. Hehe.

Akhir kata, Author mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan terima kasih telah membaca fanfiction ini.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo masih saja memandangi Jongin yang sedang memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan lahap. Gadis itu duduk di depan Jongin, dengan mangkuk penuh makanan di hadapannya. Entahlah, melihat Jongin makan adalah pemandangan yang menyenangkan baginya.

Seolah-olah Kyungsoo tak mau melewatkan moment itu.

Jongin makan dengan tenang sekarang, meskipun Kyungsoo memandanginya.

Jika dilihat sekarang ini, bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin adalah pria normal seperti orang lain. Sekarang Kyungsoo tau, sikap Jongin yang menutup diri hanya ia lakukan kepada orang asing.

Dan Kyungso bersyukur dirinya bukan orang asing lagi bagi Jongin.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Jongin dengan mulut penuh, melirik Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya, masih menikmati wajah tampan Jongin dengan pandnagan takjub yang tampak bodoh. "Melihatmu makan sudah cukup bagiku," jawab Kyungsoo santai, tapi mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Malu-malu, Jongin tersenyum, ia memandangi Kyungsoo dengan gugup, kemudian menelan makannya susah payah. "Kyungsoo, apa kau akan melaporkanku pada Mom?" tanya Jongin lagi, setengah gugup setengah ragu. Ia berbicara dengan suara pelan, seolah-olah berbicara dengan diri sendiri.

Kening Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut. "Mengapa aku harus melaporkanmu?"

Jongin menghabiskan nasinya, kemudian memandangi Kyungsoo lagi. "Aku membuatmu telanjang," bisiknya pelan, seolah-olah takut dengan hal itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin dan mengusap pipi pria itu dengan lembut. "Tidak masalah Jongin, kau bisa melakukannya padaku sesukamu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin lagi, masih dengan pandangan penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin, menarik kembali tubuhnya. "Hanya ada satu syarat, Kim Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo, pria itu hanya memandangi Kyungsoo dengan pandangan miring, mengucapkan kata 'apa' tanpa suara. "Kau hanya boleh menelanjangiku,"

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, sedangkan Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Mengapa begitu?" tanyanya polos.

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin tepat dimatanya, mencari kebohongan dari mata Jongin, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun disana. "Kau hanya boleh melihat tubuhku, bukan melihat tubuh orang lain," Kyungsoo menegaskan dengan seringaian jelas.

Seolah-olah mengeklaim bahwa Jongin hanya miliknya.

Entahlah Kyungsoo menganggap ini terlalu cepat, tapi sejak awal dia sudah ingin merasakan tubuh Jongin tanpa berniat membagi dengan siapapun.

Toh, dia orang yang pertama kali membuat Jongin 'melanggar' peraturan.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin mengangguk kaku, membiarkan dirinya sendiri bingung dengan arti seringaian Kyungsoo.

.

.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari ruang gym-nya saat Kyungsoo merebahkan diri di depan televisi yang menyala. Gadis itu melirik Jongin –yang berpeluh– sedikit, Jongin menatapnya sebentar, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air.

Kyungsoo masih saja memandangi lekuk tubuh sempurna yang terbalut kaos tipis basah itu dengan pandangan takjub yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Sedangkan Jongin tak menyadari hal itu.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo. Pria itu menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian saat Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya, Jongin menghampiri gadis mungil itu. Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk duduk.

Pria itu menurut, tentu saja.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya –dengan kepala bersandar pada bantalan sofa dan bibir terbuka untuk bernapas– di samping Kyungsoo, sedangkan gadis itu memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin bingung, mendadak saja tak berani menatap Kyungsoo saat sadar Kyungsoo memandanginya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan, lalu menggeleng sedikit. "Tidak ada," jawabnya ringan. Kyungsoo mengusap keringat di dahi Jongin yang basah. "Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Jemari mungilnya kini menelusuri kaos tipis Jongin yang basah, bermain-main di dada Jongin yang bidang. Anggukan Jongin terlihat lemah, ia menatap Kyungsoo sedikit kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Menginggalkan Kyungsoo yang menyeringai di belakangnya.

Sementara Jongin mandi, Kyungsoo naik ke kamar pria itu. Ia harus mempersiapkan semuanya, sebelum ia melanjutkan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Mungkin siang tadi, Kyungsoo masih ragu apakah akan meniduri pria itu atau tidak. Ia masih berpikir panjang untuk resiko yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya.

Tapi sekarang..

Ia tak lagi peduli.

Persetan ia harus masuk penjara karena meniduri paksa anak orang. Atau mungkin saja ia akan membayar denda besar karena itu, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak peduli.

Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ada bagaimana ia bisa membayar rasa penasaran yang terus menerus tumbuh di dalam otak kotornya.

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana ia bisa memanggil Kim Jongin sebagai orang yang jantan.

Demi apapun, Kyungsoo harus merasakannya.

Jadi disinilah dia, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Jongin yang super empuk. Kyungsoo melepas bajunya, tapi ia membiarkan celana pendeknya masih terpasang disana.

Ia harus mendapatkan Jongin malam ini, apapun caranya.

Jongin membuka kamarnya dan tampak terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo tiduran di sana tanpa menggunakan baju. Tangan gadis itu memainkan ponsel di tangannya acuh, membiarkan Jongin menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo, melirik Jongin sekilas.

Jongin mengangguk gugup. "Y-ya," ucapnya gugup, menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya, dan berjalan perlahan menuju lemari besar di sudut kamarnya.

"Kemarilah," panggil Kyungsoo, melambaikan tangannya kea rah Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk kaku. "Aku akan ganti baju dulu," ucapnya sedikit takut dengan suara berat bergetar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada pria itu. "Tak perlu. Toh, kau nanti akan melepasnya," balas Kyungsoo cepat. "Kemarilah," panggilnya lagi dengan satu lambaian tangan ringan.

Dengan Bingung, Jongin menatap gadis itu minta penjelasan, tapi ia juga berjalan maju mendekati Kyungsoo. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin gugup, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin untuk membuatnya duduk di tepi ranjang di samping tubuhnya. "Melanjutkan yang sempat tertunda,"

Mata Jongin sedikit melebar dan keningnya sedikit berkerut. "A-apa itu?" gagapnya.

Seringaian Kyungsoo tercetak jelas di bibir mungilnya, dengan lembut jemari gadis itu meloloskan handuk yang membalut tubuh Jongin. Kemudian ia lagi-lagi terkesiap takjub saat melihat pahatan sempurna itu tampak nyata di depan matanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

Jemarinya menelusuri dada Jongin, kemudian naik hingga perpotongan leher pria itu. Kyungsoo tau saat Jongin menahan napas, jadi Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya di depan bibir Jongin. Pria itu tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kim Jongin, mari kita lanjutkan apa yang tadi ingin kau lakukan padaku," ucapnya ringan di depan bibir Jongin yang penuh.

Jongin tergagap. "A-aku t-tidak menginginkan apapun," ucapnya terbata, terdengar gugup dan takut.

"Pembohong," balas Kyungsoo cepat. Gadis itu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jongin yang dingin, kemudian mengecapnya dengan mulut terbuka, membiarkan Jongin meleguh sedikit, lalu melepaskannya.

"K-kyungsoo a-aku–," Jongin tak melanjutkan bicaranya, Kyungsoo tau ada kebingungan yang jelas tergambar di mata pria itu.

Dengan senyuman yang nyaris membius, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan Jongin agar menyentuh dadanya. Mata Jongin terbelalak, kemudian ia meletakkan tangan Jongin di pinggangnya, terakhir, ia membuat tangan Jongin menelusuri dada hingga bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan.

"Kau bisa menyentuh apapun yang kau mau," ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara menahan desahan.

 _Jalang sekali_ –batinnya dalam hati.

Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu penasaran untuk berhenti.

"K-kyung," panggil Jongin, masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan ragu dan takut.

Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman, menarik satu-satunya kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh bagian atasnya. "Kau bisa menikmati semuanya," ucapnya ringan, kemudian terlentang di atas ranjang Jongin dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar ke arah samping.

Benar-benar seperti seorang jalang professional.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, dengan ragu jemari Jongin terangkat hendak menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat, seolah mengijinkan Jongin menyentuhnya.

Dan ia memejamkan mata saat jemari lembut Jongin menyentuh permukan bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Bagus Jongin. Lakukan seperti kemarin," ucap Kyungsoo dengan desahan ringan.

Kaku, Jongin mengangguk. Jemarinya turun untuk menelusuri leher Kyungsoo yang hangat, kemudian perlahan turun untuk menyentuh dada Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu terkesiap, nyaris mengerang.

"Bagus, Kim Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo setengah tersengal saat Jongin lagi-lagi menggerakkan tangannya di atas sana.

Akal sehat Kyungsoo terbakar habis.

Sementara tangan Jongin bermain di atas sana, tangan gadis itu menarik kepala Jongin dengan lembut untuk menciumnya. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya di sepanjang bibir Jongin yang penuh, mengecapnya dengan lembut dengan bibir terbuka lebar. Sedangkan Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya dengan kaku di atas bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo senang mendominasi, apalagi ia bisa menikmati bibir Jongin dengan penuh di bibirnya. Rasa Jongin benar-benar luar biasa baginya.

Ia sering mencium banyak pria, tapi Jongin terasa berbeda baginya.

Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh, sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua tangan Jongin merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu terkesiap karena Jongin balas menciumnya dengan cepat, terburu-buru, basah, dan panas, seolah-olah ia sudah sering mencium gadis seperti ini sebelumnya.

Masih dengan bibir menyatu, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu terduduk, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga punggung gadis itu membentur bantalan ranjang yang empuk. Erangan Kyungsoo teredam dalam bibir Jongin yang bergerak liar.

Kyungsoo kehilangan pikirannya sekarang.

 _Bagaimana pria idiot bisa melakukan hal ini?_

Kyungsoo pikir naluri Jongin sudah mengambil alih pikiran pria itu.

Dan ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Jongin melepaskan bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo terengah-engah mencari udara, ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian bibir Jongin yang menghisap lehernya tak membiarkan bicara dengan benar. Gadis itu hanya meloloskan sebuah desahan berat.

Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin perlahan saat bibir pria itu menyesapi lehernya dengan lembut, seolah-olah kulit Kyungsoo memiliki rasa manis.

Erangan Kyungsoo terdengar lagi saat bibir Jongin beralih menghisap dadanya dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu tak bisa berpikir jernih.

 _Sial. Pria idiot ini membuatku seperti seorang amatiran._ –umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Bagus, Kim Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo dengan satu desahan penuh. Ia terkekeh geli saat Jongin mengecupi perut dan pinggulnya. "Oke, sudah cukup," ucap Kyungsoo, perlahan menarik rambut Jongin, membuat pria itu menatapnya heran. "Karena kau sudah belajar dengan cepat, kita akan ke tahap selanjutnya," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin dengan suara kelewat berat.

 _Oh, Kyungsoo menyukai suara pria ini._

Seringaian Kyungsoo terlihat jelas, perlahan ia mendorong tubuh Jongin agar terlentang di hadapnnya, kemudian menarik handuk yang masih melingkar di pinggang Jongin –membuat pria itu telanjang sempurna.

Dengan satu senyuman ringan, Kyungsoo menyelipkan bantal di bawah kepala Jongin, sedangkan pria itu masih menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin gugup.

"Kau akan belajar sesuatu yang baru, Kim Jongin," ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kea rah Jongin untuk melumat bibir pria itu sedikit dengan lembut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongin polos, masih menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menurunkan celana dalamnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, dengan tubuh yang sama polosnya dengan tubuh Jongin sekarang. "Sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu dewasa," Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar untuk mengecup dan berbisik di telinga Jongin. "Sesuatu yang membuat semua orang menganggapmu dewasa," tambahnya dengan suara menggelitik yang jelas.

Dengan seringaian khas, Kyungsoo berdiri di atas paha Jongin, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, sementara Jongin memandangi gadis itu ragu-ragu. Kyungsoo mencongkan tubuhnya lagi untuk menelusuri tubuh Jongin dari bibir hingga pusat tubuh pria itu dengan mulutnya yang panas.

Membiarkan erangan-erangan tipis Jongin terdengar di telinganya.

Suara Jongin benar-benar menakjubkan untuk didengar.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya pada Jongin dengan lembut, senyuman menghiasi wajah cantik gadis itu.

Kyungsoo yakin ia melihat Jongin mengangguk kaku, kemudian menatap tubuh Kyungsoo di bawah sana dengan pandangan heran.

Helaan napas Kyungsoo terdengar berat, ia menghembuskan napas beberapa kali. Kemudian, perlahan, ia meluncurkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan," jerit Jongin sambil melengkungkan sedikit tubuhnya saat Kyungsoo mencoba menyempurnakan penyatuan mereka yang mendadak saja terasa menyakitkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meringis, membiarkan Jongin memejamkan mata dengan kening berkerut. Gadis itu masih sepenuhnya fokus dengan tubuh Jongin bagian selatan yang mendadak saja menjadi penuh. "Sial," umpatnya ringan saat ia sempurna menyelimuti Jongin di bawah sana.

Jongin terkesiap, membuka matanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Bibir Jongin terbuka lebar sementara napasnya berhembus pendek-pendek dari sana. Pria itu sedikit terengah-engah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan, membisikkan bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja pada Jongin. Kemudian tubuh gadis itu perlahan bergerak, menarik dan mendorong dengan perlahan. Erangannya terdengar begitu saja tanpa ia sadari, sementara desisan Jongin terdengar menyenangkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Masih dengan tubuh terhentak-hentak di atas tubuh Jongin, gadis itu menarik Jongin hingga duduk, kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan cepat, panas, dan terburu-buru. Sedangkan Jongin tidak merespon, pria itu hanya membuka mulut dengan erangan yang teredam di balik mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rasa panas yang membakar dari pusat tubuhnya –seiring dengan gerakannya yang melambat karena tenaganya yang terkuras, Kyungsoo masih berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, dengan Jongin di bibirnya –secara teknis juga di dalam tubuhnya.

Menduduki seorang pria sebenarnya bukan keahliannya, tapi untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo lakukan itu.

Dengan dorongan kuat beberapa kali, Kyungsoo menjeritkan nama Jongin dengan suara lengkingan tinggi. Gadis itu kalah, terengah-engah menikmati pelepasan panas luar biasa yang seolah melumpuhkan seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

"Sial," umpatnya ringan, kemudian jatuh di atas tubuh Jongin yang mulai berpeluh. Ia terengah-engah, menghirup udara banyak-banyak di balik ceruk leher Jongin.

Ia tak peduli dengan pria itu sekarang, rasa penasarannya terbayar sudah. Dan Kyungsoo agak menyesal tidak meniduri Jongin sejak kemarin.

"K-kyungsoo," cicit Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia menarik kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Jongin yang merah padam.

Senyuman Kyungsoo mengembang di bibirnya. "Kalau kau ingin menyelesaikannya, lakukan," tantangnya dengan suara lembut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Jongin bodoh.

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Ikuti nalurimu, Kim Jongin. Ikuti nalurimu," bisik Kyungsoo lagi dengan napas pendek-pendek.

Jongin masih memandangi gadis itu bingung, kemudian Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Jongin hingga berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum pada pria itu, membiarkan Jongin menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan berada di antara kepala Kyungsoo.

Dan tubuh yang masih menyatu di bawah sana.

Kyungsoo bsia merasakan Jongin masih begitu penuh di bawah sana.

"Kau bisa menciumku, Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap pria itu tepat di matanya. "Atau kau bisa mendorongku," ucapnya dengan leguhan ringan.

Jongin menurut saat Kyungsoo menarik kepala pria itu dan menciumnya dengan cepat. Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya yang panas di sepanjang bibir Kyungsoo, membiarkan gadis itu terengah dengan mulut terbuka pada bibir Jongin.

"Oke, kau bisa mendorongku," bisik Kyungsoo di balik bibir Jongin, bersamaan dengan itu, Jongin mendorongnya dengan cepat, kuat, dan keras. "Sial, perlahan," umpat Kyungsoo, meringis menahan sakit. "Brengsek," umpatnya lagi.

Jongin masih bergerak-gerak cepat dan statis di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak boleh mengumpat," bisik Jongin dengan suara erangan yang jelas.

Kyungsoo terhentak-hentak di bawah tubuh Jongin yang mengungkungnya. "Sial, Kim Jongin," erangnya lagi saat Jongin menghantamnya dengan kuat, mendorongnya dengan cepat dan statis.

Jongin benar-benar menenuhinya dengan hangat, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain pria yang sedang mengerang kasar di atasnya itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak ingat namanya sendiri. Dorongan statis Jongin di dalam tubuhnya tak membiarkan otaknya bekerja.

Terlebih bibir Jongin yang bermain-main di atas permukaan kulitnya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menemukan dunianya.

Ini terlalu indah untuk dinikmati.

Jadi Kyungsoo hanya diam, membuka mulutnya untuk mengerangkan nama Jongin dengan desahan penuh, membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, dan membiarkan Jongin mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Membiarkan pria idiot itu memasuki tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi, menarik dan mendorongnya dengan kuat dan cepat. Nyaris dengan tempo yang sempurna bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin tampak mendominasi meskipun gerakannya masih kaku.

Bagi Kyungsoo, untuk yang pertama kali, Jongin sudah luar biasa bagus.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan deru napas Jongin yang memburu di balik bibirnya, erangan-erangan Jongin terdengar jelas di telinga gadis itu, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Perlahan, merasa lega dan bersyukur karena pria itu masih memiliki sisi normal yang jelas.

Keraguan Kyungsoo tentang Jongin menguap entah kenapa. Sekarang ia yakin pria itu seratus persen jantan.

Jongin masih mendorong lagi, dengan bibir terbuka lebar, suara erangan berat yang terdengar jelas, menghentak-hentak tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah kehilangan kekuatan.

"Kim Jongin," rengek Kyungsoo dengan suara nyaris habis, Jongin hanya menggeram kasar. "Kau luar biasa," desisnya lagi.

Jongin tersenyum ringan, kemudian mendorong Kyungsoo sedikit lebih cepat dan lebih penuh dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dorongan panas lagi-lagi merambat dari pusat tubuhnya menuju seluruh sarafnya. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan Jongin, takut seolah-olah ia bisa runtuh kapan saja.

Dan jeritan Kyungsoo terdengar nyaring saat ia merasakan rasa panas membakar seluruh tubuhnya, ia memejamkan mata, menjeritkan nama Jongin dengan rangkaian umpatan, membiarkan Jongin memenuhi tubuhnya dengan kehangatan.

Kyungsoo membuka mata untuk melihat Jongin yang meleguh lega di atas tubuhnya.

Jongin terengah-engah dengan bibir terbuka lebar, kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia mendorong tubuh Jongin agar berbaring di samping tubuhnya dan meringis saat tautan mereka terlepas.

Napas Kyungsoo pendek-pendek nyaris putus.

"K-kyung-soo," panggil Jongin dengan napas berat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, memeluk tubuh Jongin dan memejamkan mata. "Tidurlah Jongin. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau luar biasa," ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman ringan.

Membiarkan Jongin balas memeluk tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

Pagi menjemput, Kyungsoo sudah menyibukkan diri di dapur. Ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin di meja makan, sementara Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi.

Gumaman lagu riang tak berhenti terdengar dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Setelah malam yang panjang bersama jongin, gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dari semalam.

Suara dehaman berat terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu menoleh kea rah tangga. Tepat dimana Jongin berdiri dengan rambut setengah basah yang sedang berusaha ia keringkan dengan handuk berwarna putih.

"Sudah selesai mandi? Duduklah, kita sarapan," ucap Kyungsoo lembut dengan senyuman manis. Jongin menatap gadis itu dengan senyum malu, kemudian perlahan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Kau mau makan di depan televisi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng. "Mom bilang kita harus makan di meja makan," ucap Jongin.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus melanggar peraturan," ucap Kyungsoo, mengambil satu piring berisi _sandwich_ dan membawanya ke depan televisi. "Kau mau makan tidak?"

"Tapi, Kyung. Mom bilang–," rengek Jongin.

"Kalau tidak mau makan tidak apa-apa," potong Kyungsoo, mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Jongin berjalan menyusul gadis itu, kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan menerima uluran _sandwich_ dari Kyungsoo. "Makan yang banyak, Kim Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo dengan kecupan ringan di bibir Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk kaku dengan gugup. Perlahan memasukkan potongan _sandwich_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apakah rasanya enak?" tanya Kyungsoo, menatap pria itu dengan senyuman manis.

Jongin mengangguk kaku. "Enak," balasnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. "Aku tak akan memberitahu kepada ibumu kalau kau makan disini. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji satu hal padaku,"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan kepala miring. "Apa itu?" tanya Jongin, berhasil menghabiskan satu potong _sandwich_ besar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, meletakkan piring di atas meja dan memutar tubuh melihat untuk melihat Jongin. "Jangan katakan pada ibumu tentang yang semalam," bisik Kyungsoo, mendekatkan wajahnya ke tubuh Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengerti," balas Jongin.

"Lakukan saja," tambah Kyungsoo, kepala Jongin mengangguk ringan. "Tentang yang semalam itu, kau menyukainya?"

Ragu-ragu, Jongin menatap wajah gadis itu, kemudian kepalanya menangguk sedikit. "Ya," ucapnya ringan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya satu kali. "Aku tidak tau. Rasanya benar-benar baru untukku,"

Seringaian Kyungsoo tercetak di bibir mungilnya. "Kalau kau menyukainya, aku bisa memberikanmu kapanpun," balas Kyungsoo, perlahan mendudukkan diri di atas pangkuan Jongin.

"K-kyungsoo," panggil Jongin. "Kau bilang menyukai ini," balas Kyungsoo, menyentuh leher Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. "Karena kau berkelakuan baik, anggap saja ini hadiahmu," ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jongin dan menggerakkannya dengan lembut. Ia menelusupkan kedua tangan di balik rambut Jongin. Sementara, perlahan, tangan Jongin melingkari pinggangnya.

Senyuman Kyungsoo tercetak di bibirnya sementara ia masih bergerak-geral di permukaan bibir Jongin. Dengan kaku, Jongin membalas ciuman itu, ia membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo menghisapnya dengan lembut.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara melengking membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Mom," ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang mematung di depan pintu dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

 _Ini tak akan berakhir baik._

.

TBC

.

Hallo sudah lama menunggu FF ini ya? Maaf Author sibuk jadi belum sempet nglanjut. Sekarang sudah dilanjut dan terima kasih sudah membaca maupun mereview.

Author ingin menyampaikan sesuatu~ jadi gini untuk readers semuanya, Author nggak pernah punya akun di wattpad selain nama LOLIPOPSEHUN. Jadi kalo ada cerita yang sama kaya punya LOLIPOPSEHUN di wattpad tapi nama usernamenya bukan LOLIPOPSEHUN, itu bukan Author LOLIPOPSEHUN.

Contohnya FF Secret Agent Wife yang direpost (dengan cast tokoh perempuan diubah) oleh akun **FaniAnggita92** di wattpad dan dia mengaku FF itu punya dia. Bagi readers yang memiliki akun wattpad, Author minta bantuannya untuk me-report akun atas nama **FaniAnggita92.** Author sedih banget pas tau cerita itu diplagiasi oleh orang lain, apalagi tidak ijin dan mengaku itu cerita asli milik dia, kesel aja perjuangan Author buat nulis nggak dihargai kaya gitu. Mohon bantuannya ya readers semuanya. Terima kasih.

Back to Kaisoo, gimana nih kelanjutannya? Apakan enaknya Kyungsoo dibuang sama ibunya Jongin? Dibikin angst gitu? Atau bagaimana? Ada yang berniat memberikan ide? Author akan terima dengan baik sebagai pertimbangan. Silahkan review yaa~

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview fanfiction ini. Lebih kurangnya mohon maaf dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terkejutnya, apalagi wanita paruh baya yang masih memandangi mereka dengan mata membulat sempurna itu memancarkan mimik wajah penuh pertanyaan –atau penghakiman, Kyungsoo sendiri tak yakin. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin, begitu pula Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Oke, bagaimanapun ia menutupi ini, tetap saja rasa gugup tak bisa tersembunyi dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ikut aku. Kim Jongin kembali ke kamarmu," perintah Ibu Jongin dengan suara tegas. Kyungsoo nyaris mengerang, sedangkan Jongin mengangguk patuh, berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

 _Sial. Idiot ini mengapa tidak membelaku sama sekali._

Ibu Jongin berjalan menuju kamar yang seharusnya Kyungsoo gunakan untuk tidur –yah, meskipun selama ini Kyungsoo selalu tidur di kamar Jongin, dan Kyungsoo terpaksa mengikuti wanita itu. Dalam hati, ia sudah siap menerima konsekuensi dari apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Kyungsoo memang berniat mengembalikan uang muka yang sudah diterimanya, dan mungkin, jika Ibu Jongin berbaik hati tidak menuntutnya, Kyungsoo akan sangat bersyukur.

Tapi jika memang harus menuntut Kyungsoo, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima itu.

Yah, Ibu Jongin bisa menuntut Kyungsoo karena pelecehan seksual –meskipun biasanya korban pelecehan seksual adalah perempuan, tapi tetap saja, Jongin tidak bisa dikatakan dengan pria normal. Jadi tuntutan itu mungkin berlaku juga bagi Kyungsoo.

Napas Kyungsoo nyaris memburu begitu memasuki kamar dimana Ibu Jongin sudah masuk. Ia sudah siap mendengarkan semuanya dengan jantung yang bergedup lebih cepat.

"Nona Kyungsoo," ucap Ibu Jongin dengan suara tegas, namun terdengar lembut. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang mendadak saja kehilangan suara. "Apa kau sudah melakukannya dengan Jongin?"

 _Apa dia bilang?_

"Ya?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, masih belum mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kalian sudah melakukannya?" ulang Ibu Jongin dengan jelas. Oke, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kemana arah pertanyaan itu. Meskipun secara tersirat, tapi Kyungsoo tau apa yang sebenarnya Ibu Jongin tanyakan.

 _Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya._

Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya menyesal, setengah tertunduk. Selain malu bukan main, Kyungsoo juga takut.

Hembusan napas keras keluar dari bibir wanita itu, entah mengapa tidak terdengar seperti amarah atau kekesalan, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bingung.

"Duduklah," perintah Ibu Jongin, Kyungsoo menurut, duduk di samping wanita itu –masih dengan kepala tertunduk. "Jadi benar, Jongin melakukan itu?"

 _Berapa kali harus kukatakan?_

"Ya," Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Syukurlah," bisik Ibu Jongin dengan nada lega. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Ibu Jongin dengan raut wajah penuh pertanyaan.

 _Apa aku tak salah dengar?_

Merasa dipandangi oleh Kyungsoo, Ibu Jongin tersenyum tipis, semakin membuatnya tak mengerti dengan arti senyuman itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Kyungsoo, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan wanita itu meremas tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai ini. Jadi menurutmu Jongin normal?"

 _Oke, tunggu dulu._

Kyungsoo semakin tak mengerti keadaan ini, apa yang salah dengan Ibu Jongin. "Normal?" cicit Kyungsoo dengan suara tipis, sama sekali tak bisa memahami maksud kata itu.

Ibu Jongin mengangguk beberapa kali, kali ini tak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikan pada topik ini. "Aku sempat khawatir Jongin tak bisa hidup seperti pria normal pada umumnya. Aku tau ia terlalu menutup diri dengan keadaan sekitar, bahkan banyak orang yang menganggapnya mengalami gangguan psikologis parah,"

 _Ya, aku juga menganggapnya begitu._

"Tapi sekarang aku lega," Ibu Jongin berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. "Setidaknya aku tak perlu khawatir lagi tentang hal itu. Aku sempat berpikir Jongin tak tertarik pada wanita, dan ternyata itu salah," Ibu Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tak begitu memahami situasi ini. "Terima kasih,"

 _Tunggu dulu. Apa baru saja Ibu Jongin berterima kasih padaku? Aku tak salah dengar?_

"Nyonya, aku masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan semua ini," bisik Kyungsoo.

Ibu Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Sejak kecil, Jongin tidak tumbuh normal seperti anak-anak lain. Ia tak bisa bicara hingga berusia delapan tahun dan itu membuat masa sekolahnya buruk sekali. Ia dikucilkan karena hal itu," kenang Ibu Jongin dengan pandangan penuh sesal. "Karenanya Jongin _homeschooling_. Kupikir itu akan membantunya, tapi aku salah. Semakin hari, Jongin hanya semakin menutup diri dari dunia luar," ucapnya lemah.

Kyungsoo berusaha mencerna semua informasi baru ia terima, mendadak saja terasa begitu sulit untuk dipahami. Dari cerita singkat itu, Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin bukan pria idiot, pria itu hanya sedikit mengalami gangguan psikologis. Kyungsoo tak tau apa namanya, tapi Jongin hanya terlalu menutup diri dengan dunia luar.

"Jadi itu sebabnya mengapa Jongin terlalu menutup diri, ia tak suka keluar rumah. Dan karena keadaan itu, aku menyediakan segala keperluan di dalam rumah ini," Ibu Jongin tersenyum lagi, membuat suasana semkin menjadi canggung. "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah telah melakukan ini padanya, hingga sekarangpun, aku masih memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat hidup Jongin menjadi normal," Ibu Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan berseri-seri. "Dan kau sudah membuktikan bahwa Jongin normal,"

 _Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Jongin hanya pria idiot yang berhasil terjebak dalam permainanku. Sungguh._

"Oh ya, bisa kau berpura-pura pada Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu penuh pertanyaan, tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi juga tak berani bertanya lebih jauh. "Katakan saja pada Jongin kalau aku memarahimu," Ibu Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Aku berusaha membuat aturan agar Jongin memiliki keinginan untuk melanggar, tapi Jongin sama sekali tak melanggar aturan itu,"

Perlahan, Kyungsoo mulai bisa membaca situasi ini. "Apa yang harus kulakukan mulai sekarang?" tanyanya.

Ibu Jongin tersenyum. "Aku harus menemui orang tuamu, Kyungsoo,"

 _Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya ini?_

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan.

"Anakku meniduri seorang gadis, aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu," ucap Ibu Jongin santai, perlahan keluar dari ruangan setelah menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sebentara.

 _Tunggu dulu, apa baru saja dia bilang bertanggung jawab?_

 _Maksudnya, menikahkan Jongin denganku?_

 _Tidak mungkin._

.

.

Kyungsoo masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, otaknya berusaha menerka dan membaca apa yang mungkin terjadi pada kehidupannya. Jika memang benar Ibu Jongin akan membuatnya menikahi pria idiot itu, bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo harus melarikan diri dari ini.

Ia tak mungkin bisa menikahi Kim Jongin.

 _Membayangkannya saja, aku tak pernah._

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan serius yang terikat dalam penikahan dengan seorang bayi besar idiot – _well,_ meskipun sebenarnya Jongin itu normal, tapi tetap saja, pria itu tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Hanya dengan meniduri pria itu sekali, bukan berarti Kyungsoo harus menikahinya kan. Memangnya ini jaman kerajaan atau bagaimana. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa tidur dengan orang asing lalu meninggalkannya dalam satu malam.

Lalu mengapa ia merasa harus _bertanggung jawab_ setelah satu kali meniduri Kim Jongin?

 _Tak masuk akal._

Ini tidak benar, apapun keputusan Ibu Jongin untuk menemui orang tuanya bukan hal yang akan berakhir baik. Kyungsoo yakin seratus persen bibinya akan dengan senang hati menyetujui jika Kyungsoo diminta menikah dengan Jongin, dan bibinya yang super cerewet itu pasti berhasil menyakinkan kedua orang tuanya untuk menyetujui ini juga.

Oh, sial. Mengapa ini tampak begitu rumit.

Oke, Kyungsoo agak menyesal dengan keputusan bodohnya itu. Idiot brengsek itu benar-benar membuat otaknya tumpul untuk berpikir. Gara-gara keindahan tubuh dan ketampanan Jongin, pikiran kotor Kyungsoo menguasai dirinya –membuatnya meniduri Jongin tanpa pikir panjang.

Ia tak pernah berpikir sejauh ini untuk resikonya, Kyungsoo pikir hanya akan mendapat umpatan, atau tuntutan. Ia akan diminta mempertanggungjawabkan di depan meja hijau dengan tuduhan pelecehan seksual atau yang paling parah, Kyungsoo diminta membayar uang ganti rugi.

Dan Kyungsoo bisa menjual dirinya lagi untuk membayar itu.

Tapi dugaannya salah, resiko ini terlalu besar. Bahkan belum pernah melintas di otak Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

 _Sialan._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya terhenyak, Kyungsoo setengah berdiri, mengantisipasi siapa yang datang. Dan saat pintu terbuka, bibirnya mengumpat tipis. Jongin berdiri disana, memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Dan Kyungsoo tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang ingin Kim Jongin ketahui darinya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Jongin, ragu-ragu, setengah takut.

Kyungsoo menatapnya sinis, ia malas bertemu dengan sumber masalahnya sekarang. Kyungsoo membanting tubuhnya hingga terlentang di atas ranjang. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Kyungsoo, mendadak saja merasa kesal.

Oke, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak bisa menyalahkan Jongin karena masalah ini. Ia tau persis Jongin tidak bersalah. Tapi tetap saja, melihat Jongin benar-benar membuatnya kesal sekarang.

Bagaimana jika Ibu Jongin serius meminta Kyungsoo menikahi anaknya, bagaimana jika–

"Ibuku memarahimu?" pertanyaan yang Jongin lontarkan memutus lamunan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu melirik Jongin yang tau-tau sudah berada di samping ranjangnya. Ragu-ragu, Jongin duduk di samping tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan, menarik tubuhnya untuk melihat Jongin dari dekat, menatap mata pria itu, membuat mata keemasan itu mengerjap dengan gugup. Kyungsoo membuang napas berat satu kali, dalam hati berpikir, jika memang Jongin akan menikahinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan hidup dengan pria idiot ini?_

Menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Apa yang ibumu katakan padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

Mendadak saja, Jongin tampak murung, merasa seperti sedang dihakimi oleh Kyungsoo. Dan itu perlahan membuat Kyungsoo bersalah karena sudah berbicara sedikit kasar. Kadang ia lupa, Jongin bukan pria dengan pikiran normal pada umumnya.

Jongin menelan ludah gugup, menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo. "Mom tidak mengatakan apapun," Jongin semakin menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo yang tajam.

 _Sial, idiot ini lemah sekali._

Sadar ia sudah membuat Jongin sedikit takut, Kyungsoo menarik dagu pria itu hingga menatapnya. Ada gurat gelisah dan takut dalam mata Jongin saat tatapan mereka bertemu. "Kim Jongin, sepertinya ini tidak akan berakhir baik," bisik Kyungsoo.

"A-apa m-maksudmu?" cicit Jongin, mendadak saja menjadi gugup

 _Kenapa kau kembali seperti ini padaku, Kim Jongin. Kau sudah menyentuhku, ingat? DImana keberanianmu?_

"Ibumu masih disini?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Jongin. Menurutnya, Jongin belum perlu tau masalah ini. Otak idiotnya itu mungkin tak akan mampu berpikir hingga sejauh ini.

Jongin memang mampu menidurinya, tapi ia meniduri Kyungsoo dengan anggota tubuh yang lain, bukan dengan otaknya.

Perlahan, Jongin menggeleng. "Mom hanya pulang untuk mengambil beberapa data yang tertinggal," ucap Jongin. "Apa Mom akan memecatmu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo memandangi pria di depannya itu dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Mungkin," ucapnya mengambang, oke sebenarnya itu harapan Kyungsoo. Mendadak saja, dipecat dan kehilangan pekerjaan terdengar sangat menyenangkan. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Apa itu artinya, aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" tanya Jongin lagi dengan suara tipis, dan pertanyaan itu semakin membuat kebingungan Kyungsoo menjadi-jadi.

 _Tunggu dulu, apa baru saja si idiot ini mengatakan takut berpisah denganku?_

.

.

Setelah mencuci piring kotor bekas makan malam, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar Jongin untuk memastikan pria itu tidur dengan baik. Saat Kyungsoo masuk, Jongin berbaring di ranjangnya, pria itu membaca buku berwarna putih dengan serius.

"Kim Jongin, sudah malam," ucap Kyungsoo, menutup dan mengambil buku Jongin dengan paksa. Pria itu tak sempat protes saat Kyungsoo menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya. Melalui pandangan mata, Kyungsoo tau, Jongin menyimpan tanda tanya besar sejak tadi. Perlahan, Kyungsoo duduk di samping pria itu, memandangi Jongin yang sedang tampak berpikir. "Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya, tidak bisa mengendalikan tangannya sendiri untuk mengusap surai Jongin.

Anggukan Jongin bahkan nyaris tak Kyungsoo ketahui. "Kyungsoo," panggilnya dengan suara tipis. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan dehaman ringan. "Apa Mom benar-benar akan memecatmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, entah mengapa, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap dahi Jongin. "Mengapa kau tampak khawatir sekali, Kim Jongin. Nanti ibumu pasti mencari orang lain untuk menggantikannku,"

 _Yah, aku berharap ibumu benar-benar melakukan hal itu._

Jongin menggeleng ringan, ragu-ragu, tangannya terulur untuk meraih tangan Kyungsoo. "Apa itu berarti aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. "Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu," tambahnya.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut mendengar ucapan pria itu, ia berpikir sejenak, mungkinkah Jongin benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi ini mustahil, bukankah Jongin ini tidak normal. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal ini, seolah-olah ia pria normal.

 _Sial, jika Jongin merengek pada ibunya untuk membiarkanku tinggal, harapanku untuk melarikan diri musnah sudah._

"Mengapa begitu?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan, berusaha tidak menunjukkan perubahan sikap, meskipun dalam otaknya berpikir keras.

Jongin tidak menjawab, raut wajahnya sarat kegelisahan, ia hanya menarik tangan Kyungsoo perlahan hingga membuatnya berbaring, kemudian dengan berani meringkuk pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin menyusupkan wajahnya di balik ceruk leher Kyungsoo, kemudian mengecup leher gadis itu sebentar. Sementara tangannya mulai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat, gadis itu terkesiap kaget.

 _Sial, sejak kapan Jongin berani melakukan ini? Mengapa pria idiot bisa melakukannya?_

 _Oh tidak, aku yang mengajarkan ini padanya._

 _Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan._

.

.

Jika ada yang bilang penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, Kyungsoo menyetujui itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Sangat menyesal hingga ia mulai merutuki hidupnya lagi. Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo sudah pernah hancur. Kebangkrutan keluarganya, bekerja menjual diri, bahkan ia harus dituntut karena menyiram orang lain dengan kuah panas, Kyungsoo tak pernah menyesali itu.

Kyungsoo adalah gadis kuat, ia yakin orang tuanya mampu bangkit dari keterpurukan, dan itu benar terjadi. Sekarang, orang tuanya sudah berhasil membuka sebuah restoran _seafood_ di tempat asalnya. Kyungsoo juga tak menyesal sudah menjual diri kepada teman-temannya, ia penggila seks yang panas, ia menyukai sentuhan pria yang liar –Kyungsoo senang mengendalikan, jadi bayaran sebagai pemuas nafsu hanya ia jadikan bonus. Bodoh menyebut ini, tapi Kyungsoo menganggap itu sebagai hobi yang dibayar.

Bahkan fase cobaan hidupnya yang terakhir –anggap saja yang paling berat, karena ia harus dipecat, memasuki ruang sidang dua kali, membayar tuntutan, dan nyaris dipenjara, Kyungsoo tak menyesali itu sedikit pun. Karena ia berpikir, cobaan hidupnya itu akan perlahan menghilang, dan memang benar.

Tapi sekarang, cobaan hidup yang satu ini, mungkin Kyungsoo tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar selain melarikan diri seperti buronan. Membayangkan pernikahan saja Kyungsoo tak pernah, apalagi harus hidup dengan orang yang tak ia cintai –terlebih pria itu idiot– dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Secara tidak langsung, Kyungsoo harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama orang yang ia nikahi.

Kyungsoo bisa saja membiarkan Ibu Jongin menikahkan mereka, lalu Kyungsoo bisa memanfaatkan Jongin hanya sekedar memenuhi kebutuhan biologis dan finansialnya saja. Tapi dengan menikahi Jongin, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai. Bisa saja, setelah bosan –atau setelah menghabiskan harta Jongin– Kyungsoo meninggalkan pria idiot itu.

Tapi tetap saja, statusnya akan berubah menjadi janda.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkan itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau melamun," perkataan Jongin pagi ini berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak. Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali memasukkan makanannya yang mulai dingin ke dalam mulut. "Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo memandangi pria yang sedang mentapnya itu, pagi ini, dengan lontaran pertanyaan yang Jongin tujukan padanya, mengapa pria idiot ini tampak begitu normal. Jongin juga tampak menakjubkan dengan balutan kaos berwarna putih polos, rambut kecoklatannya sedikit berantakan dan menutupi dahi –semakin membuatnya tampak seksi. Bibir tebal itu selalu membuat Kyungsoo penasaran, tulang rahang yang terbentuk sempurna, mata yang–

 _Hentikan! Jangan terpedaya pesona idiot ini. Cukup sudah pesona Kim Jongin menghancurkan hidupku._

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, semakin membuat Jongin bingung saat melihat gadis itu. "Bukan apa-apa," ucap Kyungsoo tipis, mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin. Pria itu tak menjawab, tapi lanjut makan dengan tenang, meskipun raut wajahnya seolah meneriakkan ribuan pertanyaan. "Kapan ibumu kembali?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin berpikir sejenak. "Sore ini Mom sudah pulang, tapi kurasa Dad tidak akan pulang. Dad ada urusan mendadak di Jepang,"

 _Itu bagus. Aku tak harus menghadapi dua orang sekaligus._

"Kim Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo, perlahan melingkarkan tangannya juga di punggung Jongin. Pria dalam pelukannya itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas. "Apa kau tak ingin berpisah denganku?" Kyungsoo berusaha melihat sejauh mana Jongin sudah merasa terikat dengan dirinya.

Jongin menarik tubuhnya sedikit untuk memandangi Kyungsoo, raut wajahnya sedikit bingung. Perlahan, pria itu mengangguk, lalu jemarinya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena sekarang Jongin berani menyentuhnya bahkan tanpa disuruh.

 _Aku sudah benar-benar mengubah pria idiot ini._

Jemari Jongin yang terasa dingin bergerak di pipi Kyungsoo, mengusapnya perlahan dan takut-takut. "Jangan pergi, Kyungsoo," bisiknya.

Dan Kyungsoo tercekat mendengar itu.

.

.

Sore berlalu sangat lambat bagi Kyungsoo, tentu saja, pikirannya sedang bercabang. Kyungsoo menyadari semua ini memang karena ulahnya sendiri, dan ia tak ingin menyalahkan orang lain untuk itu. Tapi tetap saja, ini jauh diluar batas kendalinya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Ibu Jongin sudah kembali. Wanita itu bilang ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Jongin –dan sampai sekarang, wanita itu belum keluar dari kamar anaknya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunggu dengan gelisah di depan ruang tamu.

Persis seperti narapidana yang menunggu putusan hakim.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Jongin yang mendebatkan sesuatu, tidak terlalu terdengar jelas di telinga Kyungsoo.

Beberapa kali napas berat keluar dari bibir mungilnya, ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kemungkinan terburuk dari hal ini. Jika memang tak ada pilihan lain selain menikahi Jongin, lebih baik Kyungsoo melarikan diri dari kehidupannya –mungkin ia bisa pergi jauh ke negeri seberang. Kemudian akan kembali lagi kesini jika keadaan memungkinkan.

Yah, sangat sulit memang untuk menolak permintaan Ibu Jongin, terlebih Kyungsoo sudah berbuat asusila terhadap anaknya.

Oke, asusila terdengar berlebihan. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo hanya meniduri Kim Jongin satu kali, tapi kenapa resiko yang ia tanggung harus sebesar ini.

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat, Ibu Jongin ada disana, berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis. "Kyungsoo, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin. "Tentu," ucapnya tipis, menggeser tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Ibu Jongin duduk.

"Sepertinya aku punya pekerjaan lain untukmu,"

 _Oke, aku tak mengerti sekarang._

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, mencoba terdengar sopan, tapi sepertinya ia gagal.

Ibu Jongin sedikit tersenyum. "Kurasa sudah saatnya membuat Jongin hidup normal," Kyungsoo masih menunggu dengan ribuan pertanyaan tersirat dari raut wajahnya. "Jongin bilang ia tak ingin berpisah denganmu," oke, Kyungsoo tak terkejut mendengar ini. "Kurasa Jongin sudah jatuh cinta padamu," bisik Ibu Jongin dengan kekehan ringan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sedikit, tidak bisa mengubah raut wajahnya sama sekali. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya, menantang karena penasaran.

"Aku memberikan Jongin sedikit penawaran –yah, kurasa itu bukan tawaran bagus untuknya, tapi mungkin itu bisa menjadikannya normal," Ibu Jongin berhenti sebentar dan Kyungsoo tak sabar menunggu. "Aku akan mempekerjakanmu menjadi pengasuh Jongin karena dia tak mau berpisah denganmu,"

 _Jadi aku harus menjadi pengasuh Kim Jongin selama hidupku? Tidak mungkin._

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo, kali ini terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

Ibu Jongin sedikit tersenyum, yang entah mengapa membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesal. "Sampai Jongin menjadi pria normal dan tidak butuh pengasuh lagi,"

 _Apa kau bilang? Membuatnya normal? Tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu?_

Kening Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut. "Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya? Itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah," oke, Kyungsoo tau ini tidak sopan, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan hal ini.

"Kau sudah membuatnya sedikit normal, ingat?" beruntungnya, Ibu Jongin tidak tersinggung karena ucapan lancang gadis itu.

 _Yah, memang, itu karena aku menggodanya. Tapi menjadikan Jongin normal?_

"Aku tak yakin dengan ini," bisik Kyungsoo, merasa tidak sanggup untuk berpura-pura.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Kau harus mengajarkan pada Jongin untuk hidup normal," balas Ibu Jongin. "Kau belum punya tempat tinggal disini, kan?" tanya Ibu Jongin. Kyungsoo tak mengerti, tapi ia mengangguk. "Jika kau berhasil membuat Jongin menjadi normal, aku akan memberikan satu unit apartemen untukmu," dan Kyungsoo kaget mendengarnya.

 _Penawaran yang menarik._

"Jika aku gagal?" tanyanya, berjaga-jaga untuk memastikan nasibnya kedepan.

Ibu Jongin sedikit tersenyum miris. "Mungkin aku akan memaksa bibimu untuk membuat kalian menikah akhir tahun ini,"

 _Sialan._

Jadi Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan apa yang Ibu Jongin mau, meskipun ini terdengar mustahil –membuat Jongin menjadi pria normal. Kyungsoo sendiri tak tau bagaimana definisi normal untuk ukuran pria dewasa. Kenormalan seperti apa yang Ibu Jongin inginkan untuk anaknya, Kyungsoo juga tak mengerti.

Dan mengubah Jongin menjadi pria dewasa pada umumnya, benar-benar bukan pekerjaan mudah. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo berusaha memeras otak untuk menemukan jalan keluar, ia hanya mendapati jalan buntu sebagai jawaban.

Selain memang ia tak bisa menolak pekerjaan itu, tawaran yang Ibu Jongin berikan untuknya juga menggiurkan. Itu pilihan bagus daripada harus menikah dengan Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa berusaha mati-matian membuat Jongin menjadi normal, setelah itu menghilang dari kehidupan Jongin dan menjalani kehidupan normalnya –dan pasti Ibu Jongin memberinya banyak uang.

 _Yah, itu ide bagus._

Kyungsoo hanya perlu bertahan beberapa bulan ke depan untuk berusaha membuat Jongin normal.

.

.

"Mom, kau tak bisa mengusirku pergi dari sini," rengek Jongin pada ibunya pagi ini. Yah, sekarang Ibu Jongin sedang menyeret dua koper besar berisi pakaian pria itu dan berusaha melemparkannya keluar rumah.

"Tidak Jongin, kau harus keluar dari rumah ini karena sudah melanggar peraturan," ucap ibunya.

Oke, Kyungsoo tau ini adalah rencana licik Ibu Jongin. Salah satu rencana awalnya adalah dengan membuat Jongin keluar rumah dan membiarkan pria itu berusaha bertahan hidup –yah, meskipun Kyungsoo harus tetap menjaganya.

"Mom, aku harus tinggal dimana?" rengek Jongin lagi, kali ini berusaha menghentikan langkah ibunya yang sudah menyeret koper Jongin keluar dari pintu.

Ibu Jongin menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau sudah dewasa, kau bahkan sudah meniduri Kyungsoo," oke, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tercekat. "Mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal sendiri," ucap ibunya tegas.

Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca, ia melirik Kyungsoo untuk meminta bantuan, tapi gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu dengan acuh –membuang muka. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Mom. Aku minta maaf sudah melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo,"

Ibu Jongin membuan napas kesal –oke, sebenarnya berpura-pura. "Percuma saja. Semua sudah terjadi, sekarang kau harus bisa hidup mandiri," balas Ibu Jongin lagi. Wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat untuk mengunci pintu, meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di luar.

Mata Jongin mulai basah dan Kyungsoo mendesah sebal melihatnya.

"Kau akan menangis semalaman dan berdiri disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkas. Mulai sekarang ia akan memperlakukan Jongin sedikit kasar –lagipula kemarin-kemarin ia memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik karena uang yang Ibu Jongin berikan.

Jongin mulai terisak, pria itu memandangi dua koper besarnya dengan tatapan miris. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Jongin seolah bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan. "Kau tak punya tempat lain untuk pergi?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Aku tidak tau,"

"Jongin, sebenarnya aku bisa membantumu," bisik Kyungsoo lembut. "Hanya saja, kau harus menghasilkan uang untuk biaya makan dan kebutuhanmu yang lain, bagaimana kau bisa mencari uang untuk itu?"

Jongin tampak berpikir, kemudian perlahan ia menggeleng, terlihat menyerah. "Aku tidak tau," ucapnya lagi.

Kyungsoo membuang napas berat. "Ikutlah denganku, kau bisa tinggal di tempatku," oke, sebenarnya itu apartemen yang Ibu Jongin pinjamkan padanya. "Kita akan cari cara untuk membuatmu tetap bertahan hidup," tambah Kyungsoo, pria itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ringan.

 _Benar-benar masih jauh dari kata normal._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview FF ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya~ semakin kesini, kok semakin hilang feel untuk nglanjut FF.**

 **Karena banyak yang minta Ibunya Jongin nggak marah dengan ini, jadi Author bikin yang seperti ini. BTW, FF KaiSoo kok semakin kesini semakin sepi yah~**

 **Gimana untuk chapter ini? Silahkan sampaikan saran kritik komentar di kolom review ya~**

 **Oh ya, ada yang nanya di kolom review SAW tapi guest jadi gabisa bales komenan. Dijawab disini aja ya, jadi kenapa kok Author nggak fokus menyelesaikan satu FF dulu sampe selesai baru yang lain, takutnya nggak fokus per-cerita? Jawabannya adalah idenya dalam satu fanfic nggak selalu muncul lancar, jadi yang ada ide yang mana baru dilanjut, selama masih belum ada ide ya dianggurin dulu deh. Selain itu, Author nulis FF buat ngilangin stress aja sih ehehe. Jadi buat hiburan aja, nggak selalu bisa update rutin begitu.**

 **Sekian dulu, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf. Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview.**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter depan.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil mengendarai mobil ibu Jongin menuju sebuah gedung apartemen tinggi di tengah kota. Berbekal sebuah alamat di GPS, nomor kamar, dan _password_ pintu masuk, Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan unit apartemen itu dengan mudah –dan beruntungnya hal itu cukup meyakinkan Jongin untuk percaya apartemen mewah ini milik Kyungsoo.

Dari tadi, sejak diusir keluar rumah dan dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen ini, Kim Jongin sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara. Pria idiot itu hanya menundukkan kepala tanpa mau memperhatikan jalan. Bahkan kegelisahan dan kesedihan terpancar jelas dikedua matanya yang berwarna sedikit keemasan.

Demi Tuhan, ia mengutuk, ibu Jongin masih terlalu baik pada anaknya itu, bukan seperti Kyungsoo yang pernah dibuang tanpa dibekali uang sama sekali untuk hidup dan harus mencari cara agar tetap bisa makan.

Ah, bukan dibuang, hanya terpaksa dibuang.

Memangnya beda?

Kedepannya, Kyungsoo harus cepat menemukan jalan keluar bagaimana Jongin bisa bertahan hidup sendiri. Dengan begitu, ia akan mendapatkan banyak uang dari ibu Jongin dan bisa bebas dari cengkeraman pekerjaan menyesatkan ini. Ibu Jongin sudah berjanji akan melepaskannya jika berhasil membuat Jongin hidup normal –atau layaknya normal, Kyungsoo juga tak yakin dengan ukuran seperti apa garis kenormalan yang ibu Jongin jadikan acuan untuk anaknya.

Demi kehidupannya yang lebih baik, Kyungsoo harus berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Jongin masih mematung di depan pintu masuk sementara Kyungsoo sudah berhasil membuka pintu dengan tulisan angka romawi itu. Apartemen itu cukup luas jika dibandingkan dengan rumah bibinya yang sempit. Ia sempat berpikir mungkin ruangan ini cukup untuk menampung puluhan orang, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah lama tidak memanggil teman-temannya untuk berkumpul.

Pesta terdengar menyenangkan belakang ini.

 _Ah, ide bagus._

Sadar ia tak merasakan Jongin berada di belakangnya, Kyungsoo menoleh. "Kau mau seharian berdiri disana atau masuk kesini?" protesnya, memutar bola mata jengah saat melihat Jongin yang masih mematung seperti orang bodoh.

 _Ah, idiot lebih tepatnya._

Pria itu mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian mengangguk dengan gugup. Ragu-ragu, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk menyusul Kyungsoo yang masih berdecak kagum dengan isi apartemen lengkap itu.

 _Sepertinya ibu Jongin sudah mempersiapkan ini dengan baik._

"Itu akan jadi kamarmu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kamar di lantai dasar.

Jongin tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, ia berjalan gontai sambil menyeret koper besarnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat pria itu tampak sangat menyedihkan karena diusir keluar. Bayangkan saja bagaimana seorang _mama boy_ harus menjalani hidup sendiri diluar bantuan ibunya.

Pasti berat untuk Jongin, ditambah lagi, ia masih belum bisa dikatakan normal karena sikapnya yang cenderung menjuru pada kata idiot.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak terlalu memikirkannya, ia sudah sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya sendiri dalam apartemen baru itu, yang mungkin akan menjadi miliknya sebentar lagi. Ia hanya harus bisa bertahan beberapa minggu dengan Jongin, berusaha menuntut dan memaksa pria itu agar sedikit normal, kemudian Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan kehidupan bebasnya kembali –dan mungkin akan lebih baik nantinya.

Dunianya yang begitu menyenangkan tanpa bayang-bayang merawat pria besar idiot seperti Jongin.

Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat lengkungan senyum Kyungsoo mengembang.

.

.

"Jongin, makam malam siap," teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur, ia meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup terakhir diatas meja, sedikit mendongak untuk melihat ke kamar Jongin yang masih tertutup rapat. Kening Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut saat tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. "Kim Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara yang agak keras.

Masih, tak ada suara dari dalam sana.

Oke, Kyungsoo mulai takut sekarang.

Dengan langkah cepat, Kyungsoo berjalan kearah kamar Jongin, ia mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. "Kim Jongin?" panggilnya lagi. Tapi Jongin masih tak menyahut dari dalam sana. Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu tanpa ijin, ia juga menyalakan lampu karena kamar Jongin tampak begitu gelap.

Lampu menyala, dan Kyungsoo semakin bingung saat melihat Jongin. Pria itu meringkuk diatas ranjang, bahunya naik turun, mungkin menahan terisak, sementara air mata berlomba-loba keluar dari matanya. Oke, untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo tak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Ia kehilangan kata-kata melihat pemandangan didepannya ini.

 _Bagaimana seorang pria dewasa bisa menangis seperti bayi bodoh?_

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk semua yang melekat dalam diri Jongin –kecuali tubuh seksinya. Jongin tampak benar-benar seperti orang idiot karena menangis. Bahkan seorang gadis remaja tidak akan menangis seperti ini. Memang Kyungsoo akui, dengan menangis tak akan membuat ketampanan Jongin luntur, hanya saja, ini benar-benar terlihat menjijikkan.

Jadi Kyungsoo menahan diri, berusaha menelan rasa jijiknya pada Jongin yang masih terisak. Gadis itu duduk dipingggiran ranjang Jongin, ia sedikit menarik tubuh pria itu agar duduk. Jongin menurut, masih dengan mata basah dan isakan lembut keluar dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo mendesah ringan, dalam hati masih mengumpat, siap menggaungkan ribuan kata-kata kotor untuk Jongin.

 _Sial. Kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa hidup bebas?_

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangan, kemudian jemarinya mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. "Kenapa, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut, ia harus benar-benar menjaga emosinya agar Jongin tidak semakin histeris.

Jongin menggeleng lemah, berusaha menghilangkan isakannya tapi gagal. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan wajah menyedihkan, dan Kyungsoo memaksakan diri lagi untuk tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini," rengek Jongin, ia menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo yang hangat dipipinya.

 _Jika kau seperti ini, aku yang tak bisa hidup._

Perlahan, Kyungsoo mengusap air mata Jongin lagi. "Jongin, kita harus mencari cara agar membuatmu tetap bertahan hidup. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," suara Kyungsoo terdengar mengalun merdu, dan sebenarnya ia jijik dengan suaranya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Jongin dengan suara parau, tersengal menahan isakan lagi.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari jalan keluar meskipun ia sudah memikirkan ini sepanjang malam. "Kau bisa bekerja diluar, Jongin. Kau bisa bekerja menjadi penjaga toko atau pengantar pizza," takut-takut, Jongin menggeleng. "Lalu apa yang akan kau kerjakan untuk menghasilkan uang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut meskipun pertanyaan terdengar tidak sopan.

 _Tapi siapa peduli?_

Jongin menunjuk layar laptopnya yang menyala diatas meja, membuat Kyungsoo memandanginya juga. "Aku bisa menggambar. Apa itu akan menghasilkan uang?" tanyanya dengan suara tipis.

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan, perlahan tersenyum dan mengusapkan jemarinya dengan lembut pada kepala Jongin. "Bisa, kau bisa menggambar dan menghasilkan uang, Jongin. Akan kubantu dengan itu," bisik Kyungsoo lembut.

Jongin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Aku bisa menjual _webtoon_ -ku, Kyungsoo," ucapnya semangat.

 _Yah, apapun itu, aku tak peduli._

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin beberapa kali, ia tersenyum lebar. "Itu bagus. Kau bisa melakukannya," ucapnya dengan suara lembut, kembali mengusap pipi Jongin dengan sayang. "Sekarang makan dulu. Kau harus mendapatkan banyak energi untuk menggambar,"

Jongin mengangguk semangat, mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung dengan pikiran keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

 _Sampai kapan aku harus terjebak dengan idiot gila itu?_

.

.

Malamnya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas ranjangnya yang terlalu besar. Seharusnya ia menikmati kasur super empuk itu untuk tidur dan bermalas-malasan, nyatanya, Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan itu. Pikirannya terlalu bercabang, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Itu benar-benar menguras otak tumpulnya, Kyungsoo lelah, tapi sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata –apalagi terlelap.

Otaknya yang jarang dipakai itu ia paksa beberapa kali untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi, untuk sekedar mencari jalan keluar yang tepat agar Jongin bisa hidup dengan normal. Tadi, Jongin sudah menemukan cara agar bisa menghasilkan uang tapi masalah yang lain belum terselesaikan.

 _Sama sekali belum._

Kyungsoo harus bisa membuat Jongin tidak takut terhadap orang lain. Jongin harus bisa beradaptasi dengan banyak orang dan Kyungsoo harus mencari cara untuk itu. Sore tadi ia baru mendapat pesan dari ibu Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tak perlu khawatir tentang keuangan –dan jujur saja, ia memang tak pernah khawatir tentang hal itu. Ibu Jongin mengirim uang yang cukup besar, sangat besar bagi Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

Tapi itu tak bisa membuat Kyungsoo senang, seolah-olah ia sengaja dibayar agar menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Tugas yang sangat sulit dikerjakan. Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukannya hanya dengan satu tarikan napas, itu semua butuh proses.

Pintunya diketuk agak keras, membuat Kyungssoo sedikit terkejut, membuyarkan segala lamunan dan rutukan hatinya. "Kyungsoo, boleh aku masuk?" tanya suara seseorang yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

"Ya," ucap Kyungsoo setengah berteriak malas.

Pintu dibuka, dan menampilkan sosok Kim Jongin disana. Pria itu berdiri, dengan kaos hitam dan celana pendek membalut tubuh indahnya. Rambutnya yang setengah basah sedikit berantakan karena Jongin masih berusaha mengeringkannya dengan tangan.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar, berusaha menyadarkan diri sendiri agar tidak terpengaruh oleh pesona Kim Jongin yang menadadak saja menjadi lebih menggoda dengan rambut setengah basah, wajah pias lembab, aroma wangi sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya, bibir yang–

 _Tidak, Kyungsoo. Hentikan. Jangan biarkan otak kotormu bekerja dulu sekarang._

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya beebrapa kali. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, berusaha tidak menakuti pria idiot itu, karena entah kenapa, wajah Jongin diliputi kegugupan yang jelas.

Jongin menggeleng beberapa kali, melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo, kemudian duduk di ranjang –disampingnya. "Aku takut tidur sendiri,"

 _Sial._

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat satu kali, dalam hati mulai merutuki Jongin lagi. "Kim Jongin, pria dewasa selalu tidur sendiri. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali memandangi Kyungsoo dengan mata yang lucu, mati-matian Kyungsoo harus menahan diri agar tidak terpedaya tatapan manis penuh pengharapan itu. "Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa tidur jika sendirian,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, padahal dalam hati ia sudah meneriakkan ribuan umpatan untuk pria itu. Akhirnya, dengan satu helaan napas berat, Kyungsoo mengalah. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Jongin berbaring disampingnya. Jemarinya menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya, ingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin selalu menggunakan selimut saat tidur dimusim apapun.

Tanpa ijin, Jongin memeluknya. Ini sudah kesekian kali Jongin memeluknya tanpa bertanya terlebih dulu. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan otak pria idiot itu. Jongin normal mengenai sentuhan dengan lawan jenis, tapi sisi kehidupannya yang lain belum sama sekali belum normal.

Mungkin memang karena dari awal Kyungsoo hanya mengajarkan pada Jongin tentang ini.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau melamun?" bisik Jongin, pria itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Aku?" Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya kau bisa hidup normal,"

"Hidup normal?" ulang Jongin. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bertumpu pada siku dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung. Kyungsoo mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaanya. Ia sedikit memiringkan tubuh agar berhadapan dengan Jongin, sementara sebelah tangan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hidup seperti orang lain, pergi jalan-jalan, bekerja diluar rumah, berbelanja di supermarket, liburan, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan diluar sana yang menyenangkan. Berani bertaruh, kau belum pernah mencoba pergi ke kelab malam," jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka keramaian, Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu kau harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang, Kim Jongin. Kau harus diajari caranya bersenang-senang,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin aku harus mengenalkanmu pada beberapa orang teman," Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan sedangkan Jongin masih memandanginya ragu-ragu. "Ah ya, satu lagi. Pria dewasa tidak meringkuk dalam pelukan wanita, Kim Jongin. Pria dewasa akan memeluk wanita,"

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Jongin dengan gelengan kepala beberapa kali, wajahnya diliputi kebingungan.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengeryit, tapi ia tidak mencibir. Perlahan, ia menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin. Ia memeluk pinggang Jongin erat-erat, kemudian meringkuk di dalam pelukannya seperti seekor anak kucing. "Seorang pria seharusnya memeluk seorang wanita seperti ini," bisik Kyungsoo dengan kekehan ringan.

Kaku, Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi, tapi Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bibir Jongin berada dipuncak kepalanya. Dan yah, ini yang selalu membuat Kyungoo merasa nyaman. Terlelap dalam pelukan seorang pria.

Meskipun pria itu idiot, tapi Kyungsoo tetap menyukai sensasinya.

Ah, Kyungsoo lupa dirinya memang jalang.

 _Tapi siapa peduli._

.

.

Hari masih baru beranjak siang saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah melangkahkan kaki di bandara. Hari ini, Kyungsoo memiliki rencana mengajak Jongin ke rumah orangtuanya di Pulau Jeju. Bagaimanapun, ia harus membawa Jongin keluar dari wilayah rumah yang tenang dan nyaris seperti penjara untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin menolak pada awalnya, terpaksa membuat Kyungsoo berbohong mengenai saudaranya yang mendadak sakit. Dan Jongin terlalu bodoh untuk percaya hal itu.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan saat ia baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara, dari jauh ia melihat bayangan sosok ayahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, menoleh sedikit kearah Jongin yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Tanpa menghiraukan Jongin, gadis itu berlari menuju area parkir.

"Dad, aku merindukanmu," teriak Kyungsoo dengan suara riang gembira, ia memeluk ayahnya erat-erat, sedangkan pria paruh baya itu tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik ayahnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, membiarkan ayahnya mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang. "Lihat, kau semakin cantik saja," kekehnya ringan.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah, kemudian menoleh kearah belakang untuk melambaikan tangan pada Jongin yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kedatangan. "Kim Jongin, kemarilah," teriak Kyungsoo agak keras.

Jongin mengerjap sedikit, setengah kaget karena namanya diteriakkan oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah agak cepat dan kepala sedikit menunduk, Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan ayahnya. "Hallo, namaku Kim Jongin," ucap Jongin berbisik, ia menundukkan sedikit badannya di depan ayah Kyungsoo.

Ayah Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia melirik anaknya yang sedang mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah pria idiot yang selama ini dia asuh. "Kau yang bernama Kim Jongin?" tanya ayahnya, dengan lembut mengusap punggung Jongin. Pria itu mengangguk dengan kepala masih tertunduk. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kim Jongin. Aku ayahnya Kyungsoo," ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan suara khas yang menenangkan.

Jongin mengangguk beberapa kali. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tuan Do," cicitnya dengan suara tipis, Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Ayah Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. "Panggil saja Dad, teman anakku adalah anakku juga," guraunya. Jongin hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ayo kita pulang, kalian pasti lelah jauh-jauh terbang kemari,"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir lucu, kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Sangat," bisiknya.

Dengan senyum lebar, ayah Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan anaknya menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana, sementara sebelah tangannya setengah memeluk punggung Jongin. Kyungsoo beruntung ayahnya bisa menerima Jongin dengan baik meskipun ia selalu mengatakan Jongin itu pria idiot.

Sungguh keluarga yang baik.

.

.

"Jadi makanan apa yang paling kau sukai, Kim Jongin?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut, mata wanita itu berbinar-binar memandangi Jongin yang sedang makan sup rumput laut dengan lahap.

Seolah-olah pemandangan Jongin makan adalah pemandangan yang menakjubkan untuk dilihat. Lucu sekali.

"Mom, Jongin tak suka diajak bicara saat makan," balas Kyungsoo dengan mulut penuh membuat ibunya sedikit menepuk punggung gadis itu, mengingatkan. "Kenapa sih kalian terlalu penasaran dengan Jongin? Bahkan Dad menanyakan ribuan pertanyaan padaku tentang Jongin," rengek Kyungsoo dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Kyungsoo memekik saat jemari ibunya menyubit pinggulnya. "Diamlah," bisik ibunya dengan nada suara mengancam. "Kami hanya ingin mengenal Jongin saja," wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lagi pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, memandangi Jongin yang masih makan dengan lahap dan kepala sedikit menunduk menghindari tatapan mata ibu Kyungsoo. "Aku makan apa saja," bisik Jongin setelah susah payah menelan makanannya.

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, jemarinya mengusap lengan Jongin dengan lembut, semakin membuat Kyungsoo tak habis pikir mengapa mereka memperlakukan Jongin dengan sangat baik. "Makan yang banyak, Kim Jongin," ucapnya.

Jongin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Demi Tuhan, Mom. Kau terlalu perhatian dengan Jongin,"

Ibu Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mencubit perut anaknya itu. "Berhentilah menggerutu dan habiskan makananmu, kita punya banyak pekerjaan untuk mempersiapkan bahan makanan. Besok hari yang sibuk, Kyungsoo,"

Kening Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut, memandangi ibunya dengan raut wajah penuh pertanyaan, sementara mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah. "Ada apa dengan besok?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Gemas, ibu Kyungsoo memukul kening anaknya itu, membuatnya mengerang. "Besok hari pertama restoran buka. Kami sudah libur satu minggu penuh karena persediaan bahan baku yang tidak ada dipasaran," jelas ibunya.

"Ah, begitu," Kyungsoo mengangguk beberapa kali. "Tepat sekali aku pulang," sindirnya, setengah menyesal sekarang.

"Jongin tidak keberatan kan jika ikut membantu?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut, membuat Kyungsoo mual mendengarnya.

Jongin menggeleng ringan, tapi masih menghindari tatapan mata ibu Kyungsoo. "Aku akan membantu," cicit Jongin, kembali memasukkan sendok sup ke dalam mulut dan makan dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo mendesah sebal. "Mom, _please,_ Jongin mungkin tak akan banyak membantu. Dia sedikit takut dengan orang asing," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Benar begitu, Kim Jongin?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo dengan suara yang masih lembut. Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo sekilas, raut wajahnya diliputi kebingungan yang jelas. Kemudian, samar-samar ia mengangguk. "Bukan masalah, Jongin. Mulai besok kau akan belajar bertemu dengan banyak orang. Kau pasti akan terbiasa,"

"Seperti mudah saja," sindir Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi membuat ibunya mengingatkan dengan cubitan ringan.

"Kau harus membantu Jongin," ibunya mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo mendengus malas, memandangi Jongin dan ibunya bergantian. "Memangnya kapan aku tak membantunya?" ucapnya dengan nada suara malas.

Meninggalkan ibunya yang geleng-geleng kepala heran melihat kelakuan anak gadis satu-satunya di dalam keluarga itu.

Sifat Kyungsoo selalu saja terkesan acuh dan tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo membawakan beberapa selimut dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang Jongin gunakan untuk tidur –kamar kakaknya. "Kim Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara tipis, ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Jongin sedang serius membaca komik diatas ranjang.

"Kyungsoo," jawabnya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Jongin tersenyum ringan, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo dan menutup komiknya. "Sudah waktunya tidur ya?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, meletakkan selimut diatas ranjang dekat kaki Jongin. "Apa ranjangnya nyaman?" Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk beberapa kali dengan yakin. "Nyaman sekali, hanya saja, aku tak bisa tidur,"

Kyungsoo sedikit membuang napas berat, jemarinya perlahan mengusap pipi Jongin, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan terpancar dari pipi Jongin yang tampak sedikit pucat. "Kau harus mencoba tidur sendiri mulai sekarang. Pria dewasa yang belum menikah harus tidur sendiri, Jongin,"

Bibir Jongin sedikit mengerucut. "Aku takut, Kyungsoo," rengeknya.

 _Sial._

Kyungsoo nyaris mengumpat, tapi ia menahannya dan tersenyum manis. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kamarku ada di sebelah, jika kau takut bisa memanggilku," jelas Kyungsoo, ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menelusuri pipi Jongin, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

Ragu-ragu, Jongin menggeleng lagi. "Malam ini saja, apa aku tak boleh tidur denganmu?" pintanya dengan mata penuh pengharapan.

Kyungsoo berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak terjebak dalam tatapan mata menyedihkan itu, jadi ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, Kim Jongin. Kau harus tidur sendiri mulai sekarang, oke?" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin gemas, menjaga nada suaranya tetap tenang.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin saat gadis itu perlahan berdiri, Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya lagi untuk menatap mata Jongin yang penuh rasa cemas. "Aku merindukan Mom," bisiknya.

 _Demi Tuhan, bahkan belum tiga hari pria idiot ini berpisah dengan induknya, sekarang dia sudah merengek seperti bayi._

Kalau bisa sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin mengumpat, meneriakkan ribuan kata-kata kotor ke depan wajah Jongin yang tampak polos dan terlihat tanpa dosa itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal karena sikap Jongin masih benar-benar jauh dari kata normal. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo berusaha, Jongin masih sulit untuk berubah.

"Jongin, dengar," bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut, kembali duduk dihadapan pria itu untuk menyentuh pipinya lagi. "Kau harus bisa hidup mandiri mulai sekarang. Pria dewasa tidak akan merengek agar bertemu dengan ibu mereka. Masa kau masih belum mengerti itu, sih?"

Jongin mengangguk beberapa kali, ia masih menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh permohonan. "Ini sulit untukku,"

 _Sulit untukku juga, brengsek._

"Kau pasti bisa, aku akan membantumu, Jongin. Mulai besok, kuharap kau tidak takut bertemu dengan orang baru," Kyungsoo berpura-pura memasang senyum yang paling manis, jemarinya masih menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin.

"Apa aku bisa?" tanya Jongin ragu-ragu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Pasti bisa," bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin sedikit tersenyum malu, ia mengangguk beberapa kali sambil masih menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang terbingkai cahaya lampu termaram. Perlahan, jemari Jongin menyusup ke dalam rambut Kyungsoo, dengan gerakan teramat lembut, ia menarik kepala gadis itu sedikit kedepan dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata sementara mata Jongin tertutup rapat.

 _Sial, apa yang idiot ini lakukan?_

Bibir Jongin yang panas bergerak disepanjang bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Bibirnya yang panas menelusuri bibir Kyungsoo, mengecap dengan mengecup dengan lembut, seolah-olah takut gerakan kasar akan meremukan bibir gadis itu.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak.

Entah bagaimana ia menyebut ini, sensasi ciuman yang Jongin berikan terasa berbeda.

Bodoh untuk menyebut itu, tapi Jongin menciumnya dengan _gentle_.

Bukan takut-takut dan ragu-ragu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini Jongin menciumnya dengan keyakinan. Tapi, bukan itu sebenarnya yang Kyungsoo bingungkan, hanya saja, ciuman ini terasa begitu lembut dan manis disaat yang bersamaan.

Jongin sedikit mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sebelum melepaskannya, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tampak belum pulih dari keterkejutan, jemarinya sedikit mengusap permukaan bibir Kyungsoo yang basah karena ulahnya. Ia juga merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan.

Senyum Jongin yang menghiasi bibirnya semakin membuat pria itu tampak begitu menakjubkan –tampan dan indah. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo," bisiknya dengan suara lembut.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya, setengah takjub setengah terkejut. Perlahan, ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri, masih sambil menatap Jongin yang tersenyum manis padanya.

 _Sial. Ada apa dengan detak jantungku?_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC  
.**

 **.**

 **Hallo~ Ada yang masih nunggu cerita ini? Maapin agak lama ngilang untuk KAISOO yang ini (jujur aja, Author lupa kalo punya cerita ini, hehehe) Plis jangan flame Authornya kalo ini cerita sama sekali nggak greget. Otak Author agak gesrek mendadak ini cerita pengen dibikin kaya gini~**

 **Ada saran?**

 **Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan karena Author masih belum munculin konflik, rencananya emang ini bukan FF berat jadi konfliknya sederhana dan ceritanya fluffy-fluffy jiji gitu deh~ Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan /kalopun mengecewakan tolong pura-pura puas aja biar Authornya seneng, hahahaha, apasih/**

 **Author akan berusaha update secepatnya untuk semua FF lolipopsehun yang masih belum selesai~**

 **Seperti biasa silahkan sampaikan saran kritik dan komentar dikolom review~**

 **Itu dulu deh, terimakasih sudah baca dan jangan lupa review ya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Update barengan with** Pupuputri, redapplee, brida wu **please kindly check their stories too~**


	6. Chapter 6

Sulit mengatakan ini, tapi Kyungsoo lihat ada sedikit kemajuan pada sikap yang Jongin tunjukkan. Yah meskipun itu tak banyak, tapi setidaknya ada harapan untuk hidup normal seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya. Dan Kyungsoo harus dengan sabar membantu pria itu bercengkerama dengan banyak orang.

Jongin gugup pada awalnya, tentu saja, seorang pria idiot yang harus bertemu dengan banyak orang asing dalam satu hari yang sama, bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Awalnya, Jongin bahkan sampai harus berkeringat dingin karena gugup, dan Kyungsoo sama gugupnya, takut pria itu mendadak pingsan atau berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

Tapi Jongin tak melakukan itu, beruntung sekali.

Dua hari hidup di antara keluarga Kyungsoo yang memperlakukannya seperti pria normal, ternyata bisa membantunya hidup normal juga. Jongin bahkan sudah menunjukkan ekspresi lain di depan orang banyak, seperti tertawa dan tersenyum riang.

Sungguh, bagi Kyungsoo, itu adalah perubahan besar mengingat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Jongin tampak benar-benar seperti anak idiot berusia lima tahun.

Yah, meskipun bagian tubuhnya yang lain tidak seperti anak berusia lima tahun, hanya saja, pikiran dan tingkah pria itu bisa dibilang jauh dari kata normal.

Perubahan kecil yang cukup membuatnya bernapas lega adalah Jongin yang sudah mulai mau menceritakan kehidupannya pada kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, yah meskipun gadis itu menganggap cerita Jongin membosankan dan tidak penting, tapi tetap saja ia berusaha terlihat antusias, berusaha terlihat penasaran dengan cerita yang Jongin sampaikan.

Demi Tuhan, itu hanya membuatnya mual.

Bahkan ibu Jongin menghubungi Kyungsoo setiap hari, hanya sekedar menanyakan keadaan anak kesayangannya. Dan dengan malas, sambil menahan dengusan kesal, Kyungsoo menceritakan semua hal yang Jongin lakukan dengan keluarganya.

Beruntungnya, keluarga Kyungsoo menerima pria itu dengan baik.

Aneh mengatakan ini, tapi seolah kedua orang tua Kyungsoo benar-benar menyayangi Jongin seperti anak sendiri. Memang benar selama ini gadis itu selalu bercerita tentang Jongin yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan, hanya saja, kedua orang tuanya memperlakukan pria itu terlalu baik.

Dan ini mau tak mau semakin membuat Kyungsoo gelisah.

Bagaimana tidak, jika seperti ini terus, ada kemungkinan Jongin tak mau lepas darinya.

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo masih ingin hidup normal. Melanjutkan hidupnya, menikah dengan pria yang bertingkah seperti pria dewasa –pria normal yang tidak merengek.

Bukan pria yang menangis karena merindukan ibunya atau takut tidur sendiri.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, ada sesuatu jauh di dalam hatinya yang tak bisa dipahami. Sesuatu yang belum pernah gadis itu rasakan sebelumnya, sesuatu yang mendasar tapi begitu kompleks rasanya. Dan hingga sekarang pun, Kyungsoo belum mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaan anehnya itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, idiot Kim Jongin berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, saat tanpa ijin dan tidak sopan, menciumnya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo belum pernah merasakan degupan yang seperti itu sebelumnya saat bersama Jongin.

Baginya, Kim Jongin hanyalah pria idiot seksi yang sama sekali tidak penting.

Dan semua kegilaan karena ciuman lembut itu membuatnya gusar selama dua hari belakangan.

Bahkan selama dua hari ini, selama berada di rumahnya sendiri, ia sebisa mungkin menghindari Jongin. Kyungsoo tak boleh terpedaya sentuhan-sentuhan pria itu, yang bahkan tanpa ia sadari begitu memabukkan.

Bagaimana Jongin menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut dan panas, bagaimana keraguan yang terpancar dari wajah Jongin saat hendak menciumnya, menyentuhnya, benar-benar melekat dalam otak Kyungsoo. Dia membenci pria itu, hanya saja, sentuhannya cukup bisa membuat Kyungsoo menggila.

Salahkan gairah gila yang selalu meluap-luap dalam dirinya.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo agak menyesal sudah pernah menjadi jalang.

Ia tak bisa mengendalikan semuanya, keinginan untuk selalu disentuh Jongin nyatanya terus menerus muncul saat mereka bertemu. Saat tatapan mata gugup pria itu seolah mendorong gairahnya terus menerus.

Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk ditahan.

 _Itu menyiksa._

.

.

Sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, pagi ini, seperti sudah hapal dengan kebiasaannya di rumah. Kyungsoo bangun pagi-pagi sekali, membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan sebelum Jongin bangun.

Entahlah, berlebihan menyebut ini, sepertinya ibu Kyungsoo lebih menyayangi Jongin daripada anaknya sendiri.

Apa Kyungsoo cemburu dengan itu?

Mungkin saja.

"Jongin tak punya alergi _seafood_ , kan?" tanya ibunya pagi ini, wanita paruh baya itu sedang mencuci kerang dan udang. Pertanyaan seperti itu sudah membuat Kyungsoo kenyang bahkan hanya mendengarnya saja.

Kyungsoo mendengus ringan, mengaduk-aduk sup yang sudah hampir jadi. "Jongin makan apa saja, Mom. Kenapa khawatir sekali," sungguh, ia sudah malas dengan semua ocehan ibunya saat mengkhawatirkan pria idiot itu.

Tawa renyah sedikit terdengar dari bibir ibunya, lagi-lagi membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Kau tau kan, Jongin sudah cukup berubah akhir-akhir ini,"

"Dia masih belum bisa disebut normal, Mom. Pria itu masih idiot," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Kyungsoo," ibunya mengingatkan dengan suara yang agak tinggi. "Bisa tidak jangan sebut Jongin seperti itu?"

"Memang dia seperti itu kok," debatnya, kembali mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan malas.

Ibunya kembali tertawa, kali ini terdengar lebih bersahabat. "Jangan begitu sayang, setidaknya Jongin sudah tidak seperti saat pertama kali datang. Ia bahkan sudah mau pergi bersama Chanyeol,"

Kyungsoo nyaris tersentak saat mendengar nama Chanyeol keluar dari bibir ibunya, ia dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, sedikit menyipitkan mata memandangi ibunya dengan tatapan mata menyelidik. Dalam hati mulai menyusun kata-kata untuk merutuki ibunya, tapi ia urungkan niat itu.

Bagimanapun, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu kurang aja pada orang yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Kapan dia datang?" tanyanya, sedikit kesal karena ibunya tidak mengatakan tentang kedatangan Chanyeol –mantan pacar seksinya itu.

Ibu Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kemarin dia sudah kembali dari China, dia datang saat kau pergi belanja dan aku menyuruhnya membeli beberapa makanan anjing bersama Jongin,"

"Mengapa tak cerita? Seharusnya Chanyeol menghubungiku atau menungguku pulang," rengek Kyungsoo, setengah menghentakkan kaki kesal.

"Pertama, kau selalu lupa waktu saat pergi belanja, dan kedua, Chanyeol bilang ia sedang ingin memberimu kejutan tentang kepulangannya. Lagipula hubungan kalian sudah lama berakhir, kenapa masih saja seolah sedang berkencan?" jelas ibunya panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo hanya mendesah malas, mematikan api dan mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. Jemarinya sudah menari-nari di atas layar ponsel untuk menuliskan pesan singkat penuh umpatan untuk pria yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol sibuk sekali, Kyung. Kemarin dia datang hanya sebentar,"

"Dan Mom malah menyuruhnya membeli makanan anjing bersama Jongin," balas gadis itu, jemarinya masih bergerak-gerak dengan cepat diatas layar ponsel.

Ibu Kyungsoo tergelak, melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala itu. "Sudahlah, jangan menganggu Chanyeol dulu pagi ini. Dia bilang akan datang nanti malam,"

"Benarkah?" sahut Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang, suaranya terdengar lebih bersemangat dan senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya.

Sedangkan ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala heran. Kelakuan anak gadisnya itu benar-benar jauh dari kata normal untuk ukuran gadis muda seusianya.

"Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol itu apasih?" tanya ibunya, akhirnya, terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, bibirnya masih tersenyum lebar sambil mengeluarkan suara gumaman lagu kesukaannya. Kelihatan sekali bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol malam ini.

.

.

Malam menjemput, Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan semua tugas. Toko ibunya sudah tutup lebih awal sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Seluruh anggota keluarganya –dengan Jongin– sedang mengobrol di depan ruang televisi, sementara ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi kencan.

Malam ini Chanyeol datang, itu artinya, Kyungsoo mungkin akan pergi sepanjang malam.

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat, mengabaikan ikatan rambutnya yang masih belum rapi. "Masuk," sahutnya, jemarinya masih sibuk merapikan anak rambut yang sulit diatur.

Pintunya dibuka dan ia melihat Jongin berdiri disana, memandanginya dengan tatapan wajah seperti biasanya –datar dan tampan. "Chanyeol sudah datang," ucapnya, terdengar mengambang seperti bicara sendiri.

"Benarkah?" sahutnya, berjalan dengan cepat sambil masih merapikan ikatan rambut. Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berseri-seri penuh semangat. Sementara Jongin masih menghalangi jalan keluarnya. "Kau akan berdiri disana semalaman?" tanyanya kesal, memandang Jongin dengan raut wajah masam.

"Kau akan pergi?" pria itu balik bertanya.

 _Apa aku harus menjawabnya, idiot?_

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut dalam, ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata menyelidik. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat aneh sekarang.

"Tentu. Ada apa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya dan bertanya dengan kasar. Sementara Jongin menggeleng ringan, menggeser tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo lewat. Raut wajah Jongin yang ditekuk hanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan sikap pria itu yang berubah-ubah.

 _Ada apa Jongin?_

Sadar itu hal yang tidak penting, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar dan menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat.

Dari jauh ia bisa melihat bayangan sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya. Pria itu masih tampak sama seperti kali terakhir Kyungsoo lihat. Rambut abu-abu gelapnya menutupi dahi dan cengiran lebar khas Chanyeol yang menyenangkan semakin membuat aura tampannya muncul.

Dan Kyungsoo tak bisa mengendalikan kakinya sendiri yang setengah berlari menghampiri pria itu.

"Park Chanyeol," ia nyaris berteriak sementara Chanyeol tertawa lebar, membuka kedua tangan dan menerima Kyungsoo dalam pelukan hangat.

"Ya ampun, anak ini," gerutu ibunya, gemas melihat kelakuan anak gadisnya itu.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa canggung, ia sedikit menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dari pelukannya, kemudian melihat wajah cemberut gadis itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Dia selalu membicarakanmu," ucap ayah Kyungsoo sambil tertawa renyah.

"Hentikan, Dad," rengek Kyungsoo dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mengusap pucak kepala gadis itu dengan sayang. Sungguh, sikap Kyungsoo yang kadang kekanakan membuat Chanyeol semakin tertarik dengan mantan pacar kesayangannya itu. Lagipula, sebenarnya kedua orang itu putus bukan karena ada masalah. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo harus pindah ke kota besar dan Chanyeol harus melanjutkan kuliah di China.

Itu yang membuat hubungan keduanya berakhir.

Untuk urusan masih saling suka, mungkin iya.

Tapi entahlah, Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk memikirkan untuk bagaimana cara menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol malam ini. Bukan memikirkan apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

"Cepat pegilah, aku tak tahan melihat kalian berdua," gurau ibu Kyungsoo dengan tawa, pura-pura geli melihat kedua orang yang masih saling peluk itu.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa sementar Kyungsoo masih mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jongin muncul dari dalam kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga perlahan masih sambil melihat kedua orang itu.

"Hey, Kim Jongin," sapa Chanyeol, melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya dan berjalan kearah Jongin.

 _Apa lagi sekarang?_

 _Jangan bilang Chanyeol juga penasaran dengan Jongin._

Jongin tersenyum kaku, menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan sedikit memeluknya sekilas. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo melirik kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin berbicara seperti seorang teman lama yang baru saja kembali bertemu.

Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo tidak paham apa sebenarnya yang membuat Kim Jongin istimewa di depan semua orang.

 _Jongin hanya pria idiot yang menyebalkan, kenapa seolah ia menjadi gravitasi bagi semua orang._

Kenapa pria itu terlalu banyak mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang, Kyungsoo masih tak tau. Setelah kedua orang tuanya, saudara kandungnya, sekarang Chanyeol juga seolah ingin mengenal Jongin lebih dekat lagi.

Kyungsoo berdeham, terdengar kesal. "Chanyeol, kita bisa terlambat," Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak.

"Ah ya, aku lupa," balas pria itu, nyengir. Ia berbicara sedikit dengan Jongin, tangan menepuk pundak pria itu, sungguh terlihat bersahabat.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola mata sebal.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang lewat tengah malam, setelah menghabiskan malam panjang bersama Chanyeol untuk nonton film dan jalan-jalan, ia lupa melihat jam tangannya. Tau-tau, ini tinggal beberapa jam lagi menuju pagi.

Sungguh, pergi bersama Chanyeol membuatnya lupa waktu.

Kyungsoo harus berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki rumahnya agar tidak membangunkan semua orang. Ia cukup malas mendengar celotehan ayah ibunya di tengah malam. Sungguh, itu bukan ide bagus.

Berhasil melewati jalan menuju kamarnya tanpa ketahuan, Kyungsoo nyaris memekik kaget saat membuka pintu kamar. "Sial, Kim Jongin," bisiknya, cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar sebelum ayahnya bangun. dan mengomel.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut sat melihat Jongin berdiri tepat di belakang pintu dengan lampu nyaris gelap.

"Kenapa kau pulang malam sekali," bisiknya, membiarkan Kyungsoo lewat dan melepas jaketnya.

Gadis itu memutar tubuh untuk menatap Jongin dengan pandangan mata menyelidik. Jongin tidak tersenyum, bahkan keraguan yang selalu muncul dalam wajah pria itu tidak tampak. Ia balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata berani, nyaris menantang.

Seolah ia sedang memarahi Kyungsoo karena pulang terlambat.

Kenapa Jongin tampak begitu,

 _Well,_ Kyungsoo menyebutnya,

 _Normal_.

Tak mau terintimidasi oleh tatapan mata Jongin yang seolah menghakimi, Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri untuk tidak meneriakkan umpatan kesal pada pria itu. Entahlah, sebenarnya ada sedikit kegugupan di dalam dirinya saat melihat Jongin yang menatapnya seperti itu.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya pria idiot ini lakukan?_

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia berbalik, memutar tubuh membelakangi Jongin lagi dan melepas kemejanya, sebenarnya menghindari tatapan mata pria itu.

Jongin berjalan kearahnya, memutar tubuh Kyungsoo dengan paksa dan membuatnya kembali bertatapan. Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap pria itu dengan pandangan setengah gugup, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

 _Kenapa pria idiot ini seolah memarahiku?_

"Kenapa kau pulang terlambat?" Jongin mengulangi pertanyaannya.

 _Kenapa kau peduli?_

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sebuah senyum penuh paksaan. "Aku sedang berkencan, jadi wajar saja pulang malam. Kau kenapa sih?" rengeknya, melepaskan kedua tangan pria itu yang masih mengungkung bahunya.

Jongin tidak tersenyum, ia masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata tajam tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Bukan tatapan mata yang sering ia tunjukan padanya, tatapan mata itu tampak bukan seperti milik Jongin.

Dan Kyungsoo mulai khawatir sebenarnya pria ini memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Aku tidak suka kau pergi dengan Chanyeol," ucapnya, terdengar dingin.

 _Oh ya?_

 _Apa pedulimu?_

 _Kau pikir kau siapa, Kim Jongin?_

Kyungsoo mendengus malas, mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. "Dengar ya," bisiknya dengan penekanan. "Kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu, Jongin,"

Jongin masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, sementara Kyungsoo bergetar tanpa sebab saat pria itu kembali mencengkeram kedua bahunya dengan kuat. Wajahnya hanya beberapa senti saja dari wajah Kyungsoo, dan itu membuatnya sedikit menarik wajah menjauh.

 _Oke, Jongin benar-benar punya kepribadian ganda._

 _Aku seratus persen yakin dengan itu._

"Aku tidak suka kau pergi dengan Chanyeol," bisiknya, terdengar tipis, tapi begitu tajam menusuk.

Dan Kyungsoo tau ada kesungguhan dalam tatapan mata pria idiot itu. Seolah Jongin benar-benar sudah menjadi pria normal sekarang, tidak ada lagi sorot mata keraguan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Kim Jongin sekarang tampak seperti pria lain yang Kyungsoo kenal.

 _Normal dan mengerikan._

Dan itu membuatnya sedikit gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo susah payah agar suaranya terdengar lembut.

Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya takut pria itu berubah menjadi histeris dan gila, karena bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo masih tak bisa menganggap Jongin normal. Ia takut, jujur saja. Kyungsoo tak bisa menjamin kan Kim Jongin akan mencekiknya hingga kehabisan napas dan mati.

Ini kali pertama Kyungsoo melihat sisi mengerikan dari pria itu, bagaimana bisa Jongin seolah sedang memarahinya sekarang, padahal sebenarnya ia hanya mengatakan hal sederhana seperti itu. Kalimat yang Jongin lontarkan nyatanya cukup membuat Kyungsoo gugup.

Masih dipandang dengan tatapan kosong yang mengerikan, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk merengkuh Jongin dalam pelukannya, dan ia bisa merasakan detak jantung pria itu sedikit berpacu cepat, napasnya agak memburu.

 _Oke, dia benar-benar marah._

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung pria itu dengan lembut, berusaha menenagkan. Ia tau, mungkin Jongin kesal karena ia pergi dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa disadari, Jongin sudah terlalu jauh jatuh cinta padanya. Dan ini menjadi satu masalah lagi untuk Kyungsoo.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa lepas darinya?_

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?" bisik gadis itu dibalik punggung Jongin.

"Aku menunggumu," balas pria itu, terdengar dingin, tanpa perubahan nada suara yang jelas.

 _Sial._

Kyungsoo nyaris mengerang, tapi ia terkekeh ringan. Dengan lembut, ia menarik Jongin dari pelukannya. Senyuman manis –yang palsu– muncul dari wajah cantiknya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajah Jongin, sementara pria itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Ada kegelisahan dan keraguan tidak jelas yang terpancar dari air muka pria itu.

"Sudah malam, kau harus tidur, Jongin," bisiknya.

Jongin tidak tersenyum, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala ringan. "Aku tidak suka kau pergi dengan Chanyeol,"

 _Apa hakmu, idiot?_

Kyungsoo memaksakan seulas senyum lagi. Dalam hati mulai merutuki nasib buruknya yang terjebak bersama pria idiot bernama Jongin ini.

 _Sampai kapan pria ini akan menempel padaku?_

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, mata gadis itu melebar saat Jongin menciumnya dengan lembut. Matanya terpejam erat sementara bibirnya bergerak perlahan di bibir Kyungsoo yang hangat. Jongin merengkuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan itu berhasil membuatnya terkesiap kaget.

Dicium secara tiba-tiba mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo mematung seperti orang bodoh yang kehabisan akal sehat.

Logikanya menguap, terbakar habis bersama gairah yang coba Jongin salurkan dari ciuman itu.

Ragu karena ciuman Jongin yang lebih panas dan menuntut, Kyungsoo membuka mulut, membiarkan pria itu menciumnya dengan kasar dan tidak sopan. Ia tak tau kenapa Jongin menciumnya seperti ini untuk kali pertama.

Pria itu menciumnya dengan jantan.

Keras, kasar, panas, penuh gairah disaat bersamaan.

Dan debaran aneh dalam diri Kyungsoo kembali menghentak-hentak.

 _Jantungku._

 _Kim Jongin, permainan apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?_

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya saat Kyungsoo nyaris kehabisan napas. Masih terengah, gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata penuh perrtanyaan, ia bingung jujur saja melihat perubahan sikap Jongin yang seperti ini.

Jantungnya masih belum menemukan tempo normal.

"Kau harus tidur, Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo, tersenyum.

Pria itu mengangguk ringan, matanya hanya menatap Kyungsoo sekilas. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan belajar keluar kamar.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _Kenapa Jongin tak merengek untuk ditemani tidur lagi?_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(Ada sedikit epilog untuk chapter ini. Tapi ini belum END)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waduh ini udah lama nggak diupdate ya. Maapin Authornya sibuk sama cerita baru. Sekali lagi, untuk yang baca FF baru HunHan yang DEMONIC, mohon bersabar, ini masih nunggu motivasi untuk nulis chapter 2-nya /hehe/**

 **Semoga aja ini cerita tidak mengecewakan dan masih ada yang mau baca ya.**

 **Jangan lupa sampaikan saran, komentar, kritik di kolom review ya semuanya. Bukan apa-apa sih, cuma biar tau aja kalo ini cerita masih ada yang baca /eheh/ dan inipun dilanjut karena beberapa hari yang lalu Author baca ada review masuk dan baru inget kalo ada FF ini /hehe, maapin/**

 **Itu dulu untuk chapter ini dan cuap-cuap-nya.**

 **Lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

Lepas beberapa menit sejak Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol keluar dari rumah. Jongin masih saja berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk. Sementara ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo melihat pria itu dengan tatapan mata iba.

Mereka tau, sebenarnya Jongin sudah terlalu jauh jatuh cinta dengan anak gadis kesayangan mereka, tapi pria itu tak bisa berbuat banyak mengingat Kyungsoo masih menganggap sebagai pria idiot yang menjijikkan.

Tapi entah kenapa, kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yakin bahwa sebenarnya Kim Jongin itu pria normal.

Mencoba menghibur Jongin, ayah Kyungsoo mengusap punggung pria itu sekilas. "Ada apa, Kim Jongin?" tanyanya dengan suara khas yang terdengar menenangkan.

Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan retoris, hanya saja ia ingin membuat Jongin lebih banyak bicara.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, menuruti ayah Kyungsoo yang membimbingnya masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. Kepala pria itu masih sedikit tertunduk, sementara raut wajahnya tampak penuh kegelisahan.

"Kau kesal melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pergi?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo, wanita paruh baya itu mengusap punggung Jongin dengan lembut, berusaha menangkan.

Ingatkan mereka sudah menganggap pria itu seperti anak sendiri.

Jongin mengangguk ringan, menyerah untuk mengelak.

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo, Jongin?" tanya ibunya lagi, bukan lagi basa-basi.

Kembali, Jongin mengangguk. "Ya," bisiknya, terdengar malu.

"Aku tau perasaanmu," sahut ayah Kyungsoo dengan satu tawa renyah yang terdengar bersahabat. "Pasti kesal melihat Kyungsoo pergi bersama pria lain,"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk, menyetujui tanpa suara. "Sepertinya Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol," bisiknya, terdengar lemah.

"Tidak kok, hubungan mereka sudah lama berakhir," sahut ibunya. "Kau bisa saja membuat Kyungsoo menyukaimu juga, Jongin,"

Pria itu menarik wajahnya keatas, memandangi ibu Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum. Wajah pria itu penuh pertanyaan. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, terdengar antusias.

"Benar," ayahnya menambahkan. "Kau hanya perlu mengubah sikapmu sedikit saja," ucapnya, sedikit mengangkat jemarinya keatas dan menyatukan jari telunjuk dan jempol –membuat isyarat.

Jongin memandangi kedua orang itu bergantian. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau bisa bersikap seperti Chanyeol," ucap ayahnya yakin, disetujui anggukan dari ibu Kyungsoo. "Menjadi seperti pria dewasa, Jongin. Coba lihat bagaimana sikap Chanyeol dan orang-orang yang kau temui di toko akhir-akhir ini. Pria dewasa tidak merengek, pria dewasa tak boleh menundukkan kepala saat berbicara," jelasnya.

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali. "Aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan bodoh.

"Dengan ya, Kim Jongin," tambah ayah Kyungsoo lagi. "Jika ada seseorang yang mengajakmu bicara, orang asing atau bukan, kau harus menatap mata mereka dengan berani, bukan menundukkan kepala dan gugup. Mudah, kan?" Jongin mengangguk ringan. "Percaya padaku, jika kau benar-benar menjadi pria dewasa, Kyungsoo pasti menyukaimu seperti dia menyukai Chanyeol,"

Jongin diam, otak tumpulnya yang jarang dipakai itu mulai memikirkan ucapan yang terlontar dari ayah Kyungsoo.

"Intinya, kau harus bisa hidup mandiri, Kim Jongin. Menjadi pria dewasa tidak sulit kok," sahut ibu Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lembut, tangan wanita itu mengusap punggung Jongin dengan sayang.

"Aku akan membantu, Jongin. Sampai kau benar-benar bisa membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padamu," tambah ayahnya.

Jongin mengangguk beberapa kali, raut wajahnya masih tampak berpikir. "Apa yang harus kulakuakan setelah itu?"

"Apa lagi, jika bukan menikahi Kyungsoo," sahut ayah Kyungsoo. "Kau bilang tak ingin berpisah dengannya kan?" Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu kau harus menikahinya," tambahnya.

"Apa aku bisa?" ia kembali bertanya.

Kedua orang itu tersenyum ringan, menyemangati pria itu. "Kau pasti bisa," ucap wanita paruh baya yang kini sedang bertukar senyum dengan suaminya itu.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih tak habis pikir dengan semua kelakuan Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya semalam benar-benar duiluar ekspektasinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria idiot memarahi Kyungsoo layaknya seorang pria dewasa normal. Kyungsoo masih benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang pria itu coba lakukan.

Bahkan sampai siang inipun –saat Kyungsoo baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya, bayangan wajah Jongin yang penuh amarah masih bisa ia ingat dengan jelas dalam ingatan. Pria itu benar-benar marah semalam hanya karena ia pergi bersama Chanyeol hingga nyaris pagi.

Kyungsoo seratus persen yakin pri aidiot itu sudah benar-beanr jatuh cinta padanya. Sementara ia sendiri masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Rasanya Kyungsoo masih benar-benar membenci semua yang melekat pada Jongin, terutama sifatnya yang benar-benar jauh dari kata normal.

Hanya saja, semua rasa bencinya luruh begitu saja saat pria itu menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo bahkan masih ingat betapa menyenangkannya tidur dalam pelukan Jongin, rasa pria manis pria itu diujung lidahnya masih bisa Kyungsoo rasakan kembali dalam pikirannya. Dan jujur saja itu sedikit menganggu.

Entahlah, ia hanya takut suatu saat nanti, mendadak saja ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak mau itu terjadi, ia masih ingin menikah dan memiliki kehidupan normal bersama pria normal sungguhan, bukan pria idiot seperti Jongin.

Sedangkan bagaimanapun Kyungsoo berusaha menghindari Jontin, tetap saja pria itu seolah sudah menjadi bayangannya sekarang. Kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi, nyatanya Jongin selalu ada disana. Secara tidak sadar, Kyungsoo sudah membuat pria itu menggantungkan hidup padanya.

Dan ini hanya akan semakin sulit untuk melarikan diri dari Jongin.

Bahkan kelakukannya semalam sudah membuktikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar tidak mau Kyungsoo tinggalkan.

Malas terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur, mandi sebentar, kemudian berjalan malas menuju pintu keluar kamarnya sendiri. Keadaan rumahnya yang sepi membuatnya yakin semua orang sudah pergi bekerja hari ini. Yah, ini memang sudah tepat tengah hari dan Kyungsoo terlalu malas untuk bangun pagi.

"Jongin?" panggilnya saat ia mendengar suara televisi menyala di lantai bawah, kemudian dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga, berusaha melihat siapa orang yang mungkin masih di rumah saat ini.

Dan Kyungsoo memang melihat sosok pria itu, dengan televisi ia sibuk menggambar pada komputer lipatnya, sama sekali tidak melihat atau menjawab Kyungsoo. Kesal, ia menghempaskan tubuh disamping Jongin dan kali ini, pria itu hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Kemana semua orang?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan, kemudian memilih untuk mengacuhkan karena tidak mengerti digambarnya.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan melhat Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan rasanya ini kali pertama Jongin memandangnya dengan sorot mata seperti itu.

 _Ada apa lagi sekarang?_

Kemudian kepala pria itu menggeleng dan ia kembali melanjutkan menggambar, semakin membuat Kyungsoo bingung sebenarnya. Mungkin Jongin masih marah karena semalam, meskipun sebenarnya ia tak berhak sama sekali, tapi kenapa seolah Kyungsoo juga merasa bersalah atas hal itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo, sebenarnya malas untuk bicara dengan Jongin, hanya saja ia tidak suka seolah sedang merasa diacuhkan orang lain, terutama oleh bayi besar idiotnya.

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya tapi juga tidak kembali menoleh kearah gadis itu. Pelan-pelan, ia memajukan tubuh untuk melihat raut wajah Jongin yang tampak sedang melamun seperti orang bodoh.

Lalu ia sadar, Jongin benar-benar masih marah padanya.

"Kau akan mengabaikanku seharian atau bagaimnana?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, ia memajukan tubuhnya lagi untuk melihat wajah Jongin lekat-lekat dari jarak dekat.

Sedangkan pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, matanya masih menatap gambar dalam layar komputer yang belum selesai. Sekilas Kyungsoo bisa mengerti Jongin sedang berpikir dan itu semakin membuatnya bingung.

Padahal biasanya kan Jongin jarang memakai oraknya.

"Kim Jongin, sampai kapan kau akan merajuk?" ia sedikit tertawa, menyentuh-nyentuh pipi Jongin sementara pria itu tidak bergerak.

Napas Jongin terdengar teratur dan pria itu memejamkan mata menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo yang seolah masih menunggu jawabannya. Ini kali pertama Jongin marah dan ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk menerima omelan ibunya nanti. Berani bertaruh, ibunya pasti membela Jongin.

Pikiran aneh sempat terlintas dipikiran Kyungsoo, mungkin saja sebenarnya Jongin adalah anak ibunya yang hilang sejak bayi.

Menyerah karena pria itu nyatanya masih acuh, Kyungsoo kembali menarik tubuhnya dan duduk bersandar pada sofa disamping Jongin. Kemudian membiarkan pria itu kembali fokus menggambar. Yah, memang Kyungsoo yang meminta pria itu menyelesaikan _webtoon_ agar Jongin bisa segera mendapat uang, hidup mandiri, dan Kyungsoo bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan bebas.

"Aku tau kau masih marah," bisiknya, berusaha memecah keheningan yang menyiksa. Selain suara tipis dari pengeras suara televisi, selebihnya ruangan itu kosong.

Jongin mendesah napas ringan. "Aku tidak marah, kok,"

Dengusan tipis keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, terdengar sedikit mencibir. "Kau mengabaikanku sejak tadi asal kau tau saja," tambahnya dengan kesal. Sungguh, Jongin masih saja menyebalkan.

Memberanikan diri, Kyungsoo menarik tubuh pria itu agar menghadapnya, membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu sementara Kyungsoo memandngi matanya lekat-lekat berusaha menemukan sesuatu jauh didalam mata gelap Jongin, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun disana.

Kim Jongin seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak bisa Kyungsoo pahami.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, ia menangkupkan kedua tangan dipipi Jongin, membuat pria itu menatap matanya juga. "Kau marah karena aku pergi dengan Chanyeol?" kembali, ia bertanya dengan suara lembut, berusaha membuat Jongin tidak semakin marah.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa melakukan ini, hanya saja ia tidak ingin Jongin mendiamkannya lebih lama lagi.

Ini hanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

Anggukan ringan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit memaksakan senyum canggung. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, biasanya Jongin akan cepat-cepat menundukkan mata saat bertatapan langsung dengan orang lain, tapi kali ini Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo dengn berani tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Memang benar, Kim Jongin sudah sedikit berubah. Mungkin saja kadar keidiotannya sudah berangsur-angsur berkurang sekarang.

"Kenapa, Jongin?"

Pria itu menggeleng ringan, jemarinya terangkat untuk melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari pipinya. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau pergi dengan Chanyeol hingga larut malam,"

 _Oh ya?_

 _Apa hakmu, Kim Jongin?_

"Kenapa?" bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia menanyakan hal ini. Hanya saja, baginya ini masih terlalu aneh. Ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa Jongin bisa merasa cemburu pada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo baru tau pria idiot memiliki perasaan itu juga.

"Aku tidak mau kau tidur dengan orang lain, Kyungsoo,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sendiri, ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Jongin. Bagaimana bisa pria idiot memikirkan hal sepert itu. Jongin sudah berbah banyak diluar sepengetahuannya.

 _Oke, dimana Jongin belajar semua ini?_

"Tidur dengan Chanyeol?" ulang Kyungsoo, masih bingung sebenarnya. Ia bisa mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jongin, tapi tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin menanyakan hal itu.

Pria dihadapannya itu mengangguk lagi. "Aku tidak suka, Kyungsoo,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Maksudmu sekarang kau merasa memilikiku, Kim Jongin?_

 _Kau bukan siapa-siapa._

"Kim Jongin, dengar," bisiknya dengan suara lembut sementara Jongin masih menunggu Kyungsoo yang tampak berpikir. "Aku hanya menjadi _babysitter-_ mu, Kim Jongin. Kau tidak bisa melarangku berkencan dengan siapapun,"

Persetan Jongin masih idiot, Kyungsoo tak akan peduli lagi.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, kau tidak bisa berkencan dengan orang lain,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Tanpa sadar dengusan malas keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, mendadak saja terdengar lebih kesal sekarang. "Kau tidak berhak Jongin. Selain menjagamu, aku juga ingin menjalani kehidupanku yang lain. Pergi berkencan misalnya,"

"Kau bisa berkencan denganku,"

 _Kau pasti bercanda._

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit meninggikan kepalanya.

"Mom bilang aku sudah dewasa karena aku sudah melakukan hubungan seksual denganmu, jadi aku akan bertanggung jawab,"

 _Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya?_

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak menemukan petunjuk apapun saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Jongin, seolah otak tumpulnya itu tak bisa dipaksa untuk berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Dengan kening yang masih berkerut dalam, ia memandangi Jongin dengan bingung.

Sementara wajah pria itu tampak serius. Raut wajah idiot yang biasanya selalu ia tunjukkan entah menguap kemana sekarang.

Jongin sungguh tampak normal sekarang.

"Ibumu menelepon?" oke, Kyungsoo tak bisa memikirkan hal lain saat ini. Otaknya yang jarang dipakai itu sedang bercabang, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin Jongin katakan selanjutnya.

Pria itu mengangguk mantap. "Aku harus bisa berubah menjadi dewasa dan bertanggung jawab," bisik Jongin, terdengar sangat sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan itu.

Dan Kyungsoo semakin kehilangan kata-kata.

Ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya.

"Bertanggung jawab?" tanyanya bingung. "Kau akan menikahiku?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo,"

 _Tidak._

 _Kau gila,_

 _Aku tidak mau._

"Jongin," bisiknya, berusaha tetap tenang meskipun ia kesal. "Kau tidak perlu bertanggug jawab. Meniduriku satu kali bukan berarti kau harus menikahiku. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah, aku tidak akan memintamu bertanggung jawab,"

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya," ucap Jongin final.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

 _Menikahi pria idiot seperti Jongin._

 _Apa aku bisa menolak?_

"Kim Jongin, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau harus menikahi orang yang kau cintai, gadis lain, bukan pengasuhmu sendiri," Kyungsoo mengusapkan jemarinya dengan lembut kepipi Jongin.

Pria itu tersenyum sedikit. "Aku mencintaimu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Apa yang pria idiot tau tentang cinta?_

.

.

"Kyungsoo," panggil ibunya dengan suara yang cukup keras, berhasil membuatnya nyaris terjungkal karena kaget.

Malam ini Kyungsoo sedang melamun, memikirkan ucapan Jongin siang tadi, termasuk menggambar scenario terburuk, dan suara teriakan ibunya membuat lamunan Kyungsoo lenyap. Ia mendesah ringan, menangkat kepala untuk melihat ibunya yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa, Mom. Terlihat penting sekali," Kyungsoo memandangi ibunya bingung, raut wajah wanita itu tampak tidak secerah biasanya, dan ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang salah sekarang.

Membiarkan ibunya duduk, Kyungsoo menarik tubuh untuk duduk juga, menatap ibunya dengan pandangan bingung sementara wanita paruh baya itu masih kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia pahami sama sekali.

"Ibu Jongin baru saja menelepon,"

 _Hah? Apa?_

"Ibu Jongin?" ulangnya bingung dengan kening berkerut dalam.

Ibunya mengangguk singkat. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengenal orang tua Jongin dan baru tadi siang ibunya menghubungi Jongin,"

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ibu Jongin menelepon ibunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo. "Apa yang Nyonya Kim katakan?" desaknya.

Desahan napas ibu Kyungsoo terdengar agak berat, dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tau ini bukan berita bagus.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, Kyungsoo. Termasuk alasan kenapa Jongin diusir dari rumah," dan mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

 _Sial._

"Mom, aku bisa menjelaskan itu," sahut Kyungsoo, tapi ibunya buru-buru menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Kupikir kau sudah berubah, sayang. Nyatanya aku salah," ucap ibunya dengan suara lembut, tapi suara lembut itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo tenang sama sekali, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Aku sudah tidak melakukannya dengan sembarang orang, Mom. Sungguh, aku hanya penasaran pada Jongin. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal,"

Ibunya menggeleng ringan, menolak ucapan gadis itu. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, sayang," bisiknya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna karena terkejut. "Aku seorang wanita, Mom. Bagaimana bisa bertanggung jawab?"

"Kau kan tak pernah menganggap Jongin normal, bagaimana bisa aku menyuruhnya bertanggung jawab," debat ibunya masih dengan suara selembut beledu.

Kyungsoo nyaris mengerang, tapi ia hanya menghembuskan napas kasar. "Demi Tuhan, Mom. Aku bahkan tidak hamil, kenapa rumit sekali," rengeknya, berusaha tidak membuat ibunya mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Semua perbuatan pasti ada konsekuensinya, Kyungsoo, Aku yakin kau sudah dewasa untuk mengerti dan mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanmu sendiri,"

"Apa yang akan Mom lakukan? Menikahkanku dengan Jongin?"

Ibunya tersenyum. "Ide bagus,"

"Mom, _please_ ," rengeknya lagi, kali ini dengan nada suara yang cukup keras.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tau cara apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membujuk ibunya agar tidak melakukan hal gila ini. Bahkan menikah dengan Jongin saja belum pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, dan sekarang mungkin saja ini memang akan menjadi kenyataan.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada hidupnya.

"Mom, aku tidak bisa menikahi Jongin," ia mendebat, sementara ibunya masih mendengarkan dengan sabar. "Aku hanya menidurinya satu kali. Bahkan aku pernah tidur dengan pria lain tanpa harus menikahi mereka. Sekarang kenapa aku harus menikah dengan Jongin?"

"Itu dulu saat kau belum bisa berpikir dewasa, sayang. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa. Sudah saatnya mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Lagipula usiamu sudah cukup sesuai untuk memulai sebuah pernikahan,"

Kyungsoo mengerang, benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa kesal. "Aku tidak mencintai Jongin, Mom,"

"Semua butuh proses, sayang,"

 _Tidak!_

 _Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menikahi pria idiot itu._

 _._

 _._

Malam hari menjemput, Kyungsoo masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sejak tadi ia juga melewatkan makan malamnya, melewatkan berbincang dengan anggota keluarganya seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan.

Berlebihan mengatakan ini, tapi Kyungsoo seolah sudah kehilangan semangat hidup.

Sungguh itu keputusan yang tidak bisa ia tolak dengan mudah. Meskipun ini bukan keinginannya, tapi mungkin tak lama itu akan menjadi jalan hidupnya.

 _Menjadi istri Kim Jongin._

 _Ah sial._

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau semakin merapatkan diri dalam balutan selimut tebalnya. Ia malas berbicara dengan siapapun saat ini, inginnya hanya menenangkan diri dan tidur jika bisa.

"Kyungsoo," sapa sebuah suara yang sudah Kyungsoo kenal dengan baik.

 _Kim Jongin._

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya semakin meringkuk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha tidak peduli dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Langkah kaki pria itu terdengar pelan mengalun dipendengarannya, kemudian Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ranjangnya yang sedikit bergetar saat pria Jongin duduk disamping tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo nyaris terkejut saat Jongin dengan tidak sopan sedikit menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, membuatnya harus memandangi wajah Jongin yang tampak tetap menyebalkan malam ini. Yah, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri ia masih tampan, tetap saja Kyungsoo kesal melihat wajah itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin dengan suara sehalus beledu khas seorang lelaki dewasa. Begitu menyenangkan, mengalun merdu seperti genta.

Dan Kyungsoo dengan bodoh mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyadarkan diri sendiri dari suara Jongin yang terdengar penuh sihir. Dalam sekejap, nyatanya suara pria itu cukup bisa mengikis rasa kesal yang sejak tadi menghantui hatinya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, kembali menarik selimutnya dengan paksa dan mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Matanya memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan tidak suka, sementara dalam hati berusaha tidak terpesona oleh Kim Jongin.

 _Tidak lagi._

 _Cukup sudah pesona pria idiot ini menghancurkan hidupku._

"Kyungsoo, kau harus makan malam," bisiknya lagi. Jemari pria itu sedikit terulur ke depan untuk menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo yang sedikit tertutup rambut berantakannya.

"Pergilah, Jongin. Aku tak ingin melihatmu," akhirnya, setelah mengeraskan hati, kalimat itu berhasil keluar dari bibirnya.

Aneh mengatakan ini, tapi Jongin tersenyum tipis saat Kyungsoo menepis tangan pria itu dari dahinya. Sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah Kyungsoo lihat sebelumnya, seolah Jongin tampak sedang menenangkannya, seolah pria itu bukan pria idiot yang menggelikan.

Memang sepertinya Jongin sudah sedikit berbeda.

"Kau pasti masih kesal, kan? Aku minta maaf,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Kau Kim Jongin, kan?_

 _Aku tidak salah orang, kan?_

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menarik tubuh untuk duduk dan memandangi Jongin lekat-lekat dari dekat. Ia berusaha melihat Jongin lebih jelas lagi, berusaha mencari tau sandiwara apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan sekarang.

Tapi jujur saja, ia masih menunggu Jongin merengek seperti bayi, bukan Jongin yang sedang berusaha menenangkannya seperti sekarang ini.

 _Ini bukan Kim Jongin._

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo, bingung. Benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri untuk percaya bahwa pria dihadapannya itu pria yang sama yang setiap malam selalu merengek minta ditemani tidur.

Itu bukan Jongin yang ia kenal.

Kerutan didahi Jongin tampak semakin jelas, ia memandangi Kyungsoo dengan bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu bicarakan sebenarnya. Ia berusaha menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo lagi, tapi dengan cepat gadis itu menepisnya.

"Kau bukan Jongin,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin, masih terlihat bingung.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya menghindari pria itu. "Kau bukan Jongin yang kukenal. Jongin yang kukenal bukan sepert ini. Biasanya dia akan merengek minta ditemani tidur, bukan seperti ini,"

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali, tampak bingung. "Ini aku, Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin," ucapnya, sekilas sorot matanya berubah menjadi sedikit gugup dan Kyungsoo mendesah lega saat menemukan mata lama Jongin dalam raut wajah pria itu.

Ya, itu benar Kim Jongin si idiot. Tatapan mata penuh kegugupan itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Kau banyak berubah, Kim Jongin. Ini terlalu cepat," bisiknya, berusaha mendebat pikiran-pikirannya sendiri.

Sementara Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyinya wajah bingungnya. Ia seolah melontarkan ribuan pertanyaan untuk Kyungsoo meskipun tanpa suara dan gadis itu tidak bisa memahami apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan sekarang.

"Kyungso, bukankah kau bilang aku harus berubah menjadi pria dewasa?"

"Ya, aku tau. Hanya saja ini terlalu cepat. Ini tak bisa dilogika, Jongin,"

Jongin tersenyum sedikit, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut, sementara tatapan mata mereka masih bertemu. "Aku banyak belajar. Ibu dan ayahmu, kakakmu, Chanyeol, semua memperlakukanku dengan baik. Mereka mengajarkan bagaimana seorang pria dewasa normal seharusnya menjalani hidup,"

 _Kau mulai terdengar benar._

"Itu bagus," balas Kyungsoo, sarkas. "Setelah kau menjadi pria normal, aku tak perlu lagi menjadi pengasuhmu, kan? Pria normal tidak butuh teman tidur," cibirnya, ia menarik tangan Jongin dari wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah denganmu,"

 _Hah! Lucu sekali, Kim Jongin._

"Aku tak ingin menikah denganmu,"

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala ringan, terlihat putus asa untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku tidak mencintaimu, Jongin,"

Jongin sedikit terkejut, sementara Kyungsoo berusaha memejamkan mata. Bagaimanapun ia merasa acuh dengan mengatakan hal itu, tetap saja rasanya sangat ganjil saat menyakiti hati Jongin. Dari awal Kyungsoo memang tak pernah menganggap normal dari segi psikologis dan pandangannya terhadap pria itu belum berubah.

Kim Jongin masih manjadi pria idiot baginya.

Pria itu diam dan Kyungsoo semakin diliputi perasaan bersalah aneh. Seolah melihat Jongin yang merasa sakit perlahan membuatnya sakit juga.

Ada perasaan aneh jauh di dalam hati Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk memeluk pria itu, sementara pikiran rasionalnya mendebat. Ia tak akan memberikan harapan sedikitpun untuk pria di depannya ini.

"Aku tau itu menyakitimu, Kim Jongin. Tapi aku hanya berusaha jujur, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu,"

"Apa ini karena Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol?" ulang Jongin lagi, kali ini pria itu menundukkan kepala, dan itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo terhadap Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, lagi-lagi pria itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

 _Kenapa kau selalu berubah-ubah, Kim Jongin?_

Perlahan, Kyungsoo menarik dagu Jongin keatas, membuat pria itu kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kyungsoo tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas, tapi yang pasti ada keraguan, rasa takut, cemas yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajah Jongin.

"Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo berbisik dengan suara yang mengalun lembut. "Ini bukan karena Chanyeol atau siapapun. Ini tentang diriku sendiri,"

"Apa kau tak akan menikahiku karena aku seorang idiot?"

 _Oh itu pasti menyakitkan, Kim Jongin._

 _Tapi kau benar._

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusap wajah Jongin dengan lembut. Ia melunakkan hatinya lag, tak ingin menyakiti Jongin lebih jauh lagi. Sudah cukup pria itu merasa sakit hati hari ini. Kyungsoo masih punya sedikit perasaan iba tersisa untuknya.

"Rasa cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, Jongin. Bukan karena kau pria dewasa atau tidak, tapi aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku sendiri," jelasnya masih dengan suara lembut, berusaha membuat Jongin mengerti.

Perlahan pria itu mengangguk meskipun wajahnya mendadak saja terlihat lebih murung. "Ya, Kyungsoo," sahutnya, terdengar tipis dan lemah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, kembali membelai wajah Jongin dengan sayang. "Sudah malam, kau harus tidur," bisiknya, dan Jongin mengangguk, hendak berdiri tapi Kyungsoo menahan tubuh pria itu. "Tidurlah disini, Jongin,"

"Tapi Kyungsoo, aku–,"

"Malam ini saja, aku akan menjagamu," balasnya, ia menarik tubuh Jongin agar berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo melakukan ini, ia hanya tak ingin semakin merasa bersalah dengan pria itu.

Hari ini ia sudah banyak menyakiti Jongin.

"Kyungsoo," cicitnya saat gadis itu berbaring disampingnya, menarik selimut dan menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan dehaman ringan, membiarkan Jongin bergelung dalam pelukannya. "Pria dewasa tidak meringkuk dalam pelukan wanita,"

Dan Kyungsoo tertawa saat mendengar Jongin mengutip kata-katanya. Ia tersenyum, mengusap punggung pria itu dengan lembut sementara bibirnya mengecupi puncak kepala Jongin.

"Malam ini saja, aku akan menjagamu. Besok, kau bisa menjadi pria dewasa lagi," bisik Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah bekerja keras, Kim Jongin,"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, tapi ia semakin meringkuk dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, menelenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada gadis itu dan membiarkan suara gumaman lagu pengantar tidur favoritnya keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Sambil berusaha membuat Jongin terlelap, Kyungsoo kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ia menarik wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat wajah damai Jongin dalam tidur, melihat sosok tampan yang sangat menakjubkan itu lebih lama lagi. Jemarinya bahkan tanpa ia sadari terulur untuk mengusap wajah pria itu dengan sayang, membiarkan Jongin lebih jauh lagi masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi yang indah.

Sambil berpikir dalam hati,

 _Kim Jongin?_

 _Apa memang pria ini yang Tuhan gariskan untukku?_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini gatau kenapa kaya gini. Maapin yah kalo ini mengecewakan jalan ceritanya hehehe.**

 **Jadi init uh dibuat dalam satu tarikan napas tanpa edit, Author juga ga sempet baca ulang karena lelah hehe. Jadi maafkan jika ada typo dan lain sebagainya /sejujurnya typo itu adalah sebagian dari seni menulis/**

 **Semoga in cerita masih ada yang menunggu dan membaca.**

 **Jangan lupa sampaikan komentar, saran, dan kritik di kolom review ya semuanya.**

 **Author nggak janji akan update cepat tapi janji ini nggak akan discontinue.**

 **Intinya, semoga ini masih ada yang mau baca hehe.**

 **Semakin kesini FF KaiSoo semakin jarang, iya gasih?**

 **Udah itu aja, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semua.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

Today update with my beloved sister **APRILTASTE**. Also, you can check **PARKD** with her wonderful stories. Please check their stories and support them with always leave some mark. Thank you~


	8. Chapter 8

**ADA ADEGAN NC!**

 **JADI BUAT YANG PUASA TOLONG BACA HABIS BUKA YA**

 **ATAU TERSERAH DEH GAPAPA**

 **TAPI DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI LOH**

 **HEHEHE**

 **LOVE YOU ALL**

 **#KAISOOforlife #inKAISOOwetrust**

.

.

Kembali pada kehidupan normal dalam sebuah apartemen luas hanya bersama dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo kehabisan ide untuk membujuk pria itu. Kalau sebelumnya Kyungsoo berharap Jongin menjadi pria normal seperti pria dewasa pada umumnya, tapi sekarang ia ingin Jongin yang lama kembali.

Aneh memang tapi ini nyata.

Bukan Jongin yang idiot, tapi setidaknya Jongin yang banyak bicara hingga membuatnya kesal.

Karena sejak beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka pulang dari rumah orang tua Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih banyak diam. Sangat diam hingga Kyungsoo seolah kembali mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria itu saat ia benar-benar seratus persen pria idiot.

Meskipun Kyungsoo tak bisa menilai berapa persen tingkat kenormalan pria itu sekarang.

 _Oke, itu tidak penting._

Sekarang Jongin sudah memiliki pekerjaan, meskipun itu hanya menggambar komik secara online yang sering disebut dengan _webtoon._ Setidaknya itu sudah membuat Kyungsoo lega karena Jongin sudah sedikit normal dengan menghasilkan uang sendiri. Ia bahkan bertemu dengan editor secara langsung beberapa hari yang lalu. Meskipun Kyungsoo mendampingi dan Jongin masih sedikit agak gugup, tapi itu sudah banyak berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Dia sudah mau bicara dengan orang asing dan mengobrol masalah pekerjaan, ya tentu saja, sebelumnya Kyungsoo harus menghubungi editor untuk membicarakan keadaan psikologis pria itu. Kyungsoo tidak menyebutnya idiot, tapi sepertinya semua orang menganggapnya seperti itu.

Satu yang terpenting, pria itu sudah mendekati normal dan ini berita baik untuk Kyungsoo, untuk ibu Jongin juga. Gadis itu semakin bersemangat karena mungkin sebentar lagi pekerjannya menjadi _babysitter_ pria idiot, selesai.

 _Itu berita bagus._

Tapi anehnya, yang masih mengganjal hatinya selama ini, Jongin seolah mengabaikan keberadaannya. Menganggapnya tak ada, bahkan tidak memulai mengajak bicara. Jadi jika di rumah berdua saja, Jongin akan sibuk menganggambar dan Kyungsoo sibuk melakukan kerja sampingan sebagai _blogger_ masak memasak.

Untungnya itu cukup menyita waktu dengan berbicara di depan kamera dan mengedit video sebelum diunggah. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak pandai berbicara di depan kamera, tapi gadis itu hanya tak mau mati bosan saat berada di rumah –terutama saat Jongin menganggapnya tidak tampak.

Kyungsoo tau alasan apa yang membuat Jongin mengabaikannya selama ini, ia masih ingat benar beberapa waktu yang lalu saat menolak pernyataan cinta Jongin. Dan mungkin itu menjadi pengalaman patah hati yang pertama untuk pria itu.

Tentu saja, Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Kyungsoo tidak mencintainya.

Sama sekali.

Karena ia yakin degupan di dalam hatinya saat bertemu dengan Jongin dulu, rasa gugup saat pria idiot itu menatapnya secara langsung, itu bukan perasaan cinta.

 _Itu hanya gairah._

Ya, gairah.

Kyungsoo harap begitu.

.

.

Akhir pekan pertama setelah mereka kembali ke rumah, Jongin masih saja mengabaikannya. Pagi menjemput, seperti biasa, Jongin akan duduk di meja makan dengan tenang, terkadang dengan rambut setengah basah setelah mandi –yang tampak sangat seksi dan menggairahkan– lalu Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak dari balik konter dapur, suaranya terdengar ceria sementara jarinya masih mengaduk-aduk sup panas yang sudah matang.

"Ya,"

 _Sial, jawab dengan benar, brengsek._

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan, mengangkat supnya dan meletakkan itu di atas meja. Ia duduk tepat di depan pria itu, menatapnya lekat-lekat sementara Jongin sibuk memainkan ponsel.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku?" tanya Kyungsoo, akhirnya. Ia sudah ribuan kali menanyakan hal ini pada pria yang sedang sibuk sendiri dihadapannya itu.

"Aku tak mengabaikanmu," dan Jongin selalu menjawab dengan hal yang sama.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas berat. "Dengar, Kim Jongin," ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau harus sarapan. Sekarang letakkan ponselmu," hardiknya dengan suara tidak bersahabat.

Kalau dulu Jongin akan menurut, tapi sekarang ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang,"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Sudah kenyang, kau bilang?" ia mengulangi ucapan pria itu dengan nada suara yang seolah penuh penegasan.

Jongin mendesah ringan, kemudian berdiri. "Tadi pagi buta aku kelaparan dan membuat sereal, jadi sekarang aku masih kenyang,"

"Itu karena semalam kau melewatkan makan malammu," sahut Kyungsoo, berusaha tidak terdengar kesal, tapi ia gagal.

"Aku akan menggambar," ucap pria itu, kemudian begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hampir meneriaki Jongin dengan ribuan umpatan.

 _Apa yang bajingan itu rencanakan sekarang?_

 _._

 _._

Lepas siang, setelah menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengedit beberapa resep dan video sebelum diunggah, Kyungsoo menaiki tangga dengan membawa beberapa camilan dan susu untuk Jongin. Sejak tadi pagi saat pria itu menolak sarapan, Kyungsoo belum melihatnya keluar kamar sama sekali.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin satu kali, seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban, dan ia masuk begitu saja.

Jongin berada disana, duduk diam menghadap layar komputer penuh gambar.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas keras, kemudian berdiri di samping pria itu, meletakkan makanan di meja samping layar komputer Jongin, dan pria sialan itu hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau belum makan sejak pagi, makanlah dulu, atau setidaknya minum susu,"

"Terima kasih," sahutnya cepat, mata pria itu masih saja memperhatikan layar komputer dengan jemari yang bergerak-gerak lincah.

Kyungsoo benar-benar kehabisan kata. "Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan merajuk seperti ini setiap hari,"

"Aku tidak merajuk,"

"Dan aku tidak setolol itu untuk menyadari perubahan sikapmu, Kim Jongin,"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ia masih saja tak melihat Kyungsoo sama sekali.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, menarik tubuhnya sedikit untuk duduk di atas meja dan menatapi pria itu dengan kepala nyaris berasap karena kesal. Jika ia bisa berteriak, Kyungsoo ingin mengumpat dengan suara keras dan melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya selama satu minggu terakhir.

Atau menampar waja porselen menakjubkan itu.

"Apa kau bersikap seperti ini karena aku menolak pernyataan cintamu beberapa waktu lalu?"

Dan jemari Jongin berhenti bergerak saat kalimat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia masih mematung, tanpa memandangi gadis itu, tatapannya seolah kosong memandangi gambar yang masih jauh dari kata jadi di dalam layar datar komputernya.

"Kalau memang ya, aku punya alasan kenapa–,"

"Tak perlu membahasnya lagi," suara pria itu terdengar begitu rendah, berat, dan mengerikan.

Dan pernyataan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Aku punya alasan, Kim Jongin,"

"Diam, kubilang," Jongin membentak sementara Kyungsoo nyaris membenturkan kepala bagian belakangnya ke tembok karena terkejut.

 _Sejak kapan bajingan idiot ini berani membentakku?_

"Jongin," lirih Kyungsoo, berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri tenang.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membicarakan ini," suaranya Jongin kembali melunak, dan Kyungsoo tau ia sebenarnya Jongin menyesal berteriak seperti itu.

"Maaf Jongin," bisik Kyungsoo lagi. "Aku hanya tidak suka diabaikan, oleh siapapun," ia mendesah ringan sementara raut wajah Jongin tampak berpikir. "Aku hanya butuh alasan,"

"Bantu aku, Kyungsoo," ucap pria itu.

Mata gadis itu melebar sementara keningnya berkerut dalam. "Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Aku harus mengabaikanmu,"

"Tapi kenapa? Ini tidak adil,"

"Memang tidak adil," Jongin menyetujui. "Untukku juga,"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Bicara yang jelas, Kim Jongin,"

Pria itu mendesah ringan, terdengar sangat berat. "Aku hanya ingin melupakanmu," dan Kyungsoo membelalak mendengarnya, ia membuka mulut tapi tak ada yang keluar dari sana. "Mungkin setelah mendapat uang dari menggambar, aku akan kembali pulang ke rumah,"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, bingung. Bahkan perasaannya campur aduk tak menentu saat ini.

"Tapi kenapa, Jongin?"

Kembali, satu desahan napas berat keluar dari bibir pria itu. "Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanku. Kau tidak akan bisa mencintai pria idiot sepertiku, Kyungsoo. Jadi aku akan menyerah,"

Kyungsoo mematung, entah kenapa, tanpa alasan yang jelas, hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat mendengar kalimat itu lolos dari bibir Jongin. Seolah selama ini pria itu sadar dengan keadaan hidupnya yang dianggap idiot.

Dan Kyungsoo merasa berdosa karena terus menerus mengolok-olok pria itu dengan sebutan idiot bodoh.

Tanpa sadar, jemari Kyungsoo terulur hendak mengusap wajah pria itu, tapi Jongin menghindar.

"Setidaknya bantu aku untuk sedikit membuang perasaanku. Setelah aku bisa bekerja, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu, Kyungsoo. Jadi aku hanya perlu belajar melupakanmu selama aku masih tinggal bersamamu,"

Kyungsoo menatap pria itu dengan ribuan pertanyaan berputar-putar dibenaknya. Ia mulai memikirkan semuanya, mulai membayangkan apa yang sedang ada didalam pikiran Jongin, mulai menebak-nebak bagaimana perasaan pria itu sekarang.

Seolah bisa merasakan sensasi patah hati itu, tanpa alasan yang jelas, gadis itu merasa sedih.

Matanya menatap mata Jongin lekat-lekat, tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya, tapi tatapan mata itu seolah meneriakkan semuanya. Meneriakkan rasa putus asa Jongin dan rasa bersalah Kyungsoo. Semuanya terlalu rumit, berputar-putar menyakitkan.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu menjadi milikku, Kyungsoo. Jadi aku akan berhenti, aku menyerah,"

Gadis itu nyaris terjungkal dari duduknya. Ia masih menatap manik menakjubkan pria itu dengan sebuah desiran aneh jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Kyungsoo belum pernah merasakan sensasi merinding seperti ini selama hidup –jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat.

Entahlah, saat melihat sorot mata Jongin, Kyungsoo pikir pria itu terlalu _normal._

Seolah itu bukan Jongin, seolah itu pria normal seperti teman-teman dewasanya, dan itu sesuatu yang asing.

Kyungsoo pernah melihat itu saat Jongin marah padanya, tapi semuanya terasa _berbeda_.

 _Ini bukan Jongin._

"Kau mencintaiku, Kim Jongin?" gadis itu bangkit dari duduk, sementara Jongin memandanginya bingung.

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tau kau tidak–,"

"Tidak mencintaimu?" potong Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk ringan, matanya terlihat penuh penyesalan.

Rasa bersalah dalam diri Kyungsoo semakin memuncak.

"Mungkin aku akan melepaskanmu per–," Jongin berhenti bicara saat tiba-tiba saja bibir Kyungsoo menempel pada bibirnya.

Pria itu membelalak sementara Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut, berusaha membuat Jongin menciumnya juga, ia mencengkeram rahang pria itu, memejamkan mata dan mencium lebih dalam lagi.

Tanpa sadar, bibir Jongin bergerak kaku, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dalam ciumannya karena pria itu tidak menolak.

Ia duduk di atas paha pria itu, tangannya memeluk leher Jongin erat-erat sementara tubuh Jongin seolah mematung. Kedua tangan pria itu terkepal di samping tubuh Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Dengan satu desahan berat dan napas terengah, Kyungsoo melepaskan bibir pria itu. Ia menatap Jongin yang tampak masih bingung dan ragu, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, Jongin. Kau bilang mencintaiku kan?"

Jongin mengerjap sementara Kyungsoo mengusap bibir basahnya. "Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku, Kyungsoo,"

"Aku tidak mengatakan _tidak,"_ balas gadis itu. "Ya, itu _tidak_ pada awalnya, memang," ia mengakui saat mengingat kalimat penolakannya tempo hari. "Tapi kurasa sekarang bukan lagi _tidak_ ,"

Jongin menarik kepalanya ke belakang, sementara Kyungsoo masih duduk diatas pangkuannya. "Apa maksudmu?" ia bingung.

"Melihat semua yang kau lakukan _,"_ ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengusap wajah pria itu dengan lembut. "Dengan semua usahamu, aku tau kau benar-benar ingin berubah menjadi pria normal, Jongin. Apa aku benar?"

"Ya, itu benar," ia mengangguk ringan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Entahlah," Jongin menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Aku hanya berpikir dengan menjadi pria _normal_ , kau bisa mencintaiku, jadi aku berusaha keras," ia tersenyum malu dan Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengusap pipi pria itu dengan sayang. "Tapi aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku,"

"Aku bukannya _tidak_ mencintaimu," Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi pria itu. "Aku orang yang mudah jatuh cinta," ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya _belum_ jatuh cinta padamu,"

"Kyungsoo," pria itu nyaris berbisik karena tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. "Jangan mengabaikanku lagi, Jongin. Itu membuatku gila,"

Ragu, pria itu balas tersenyum, membiarkan Kyungsoo menciumnya lagi, membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluknya.

Kali ini Jongin balas memeluk gadis itu.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, gadis itu sudah tenggelam dalam ciuman Jongin yang memabukkan.

.

.

Selesai mencuci peralatan makan setelah makan malam, Kyungsoo mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin, ia berusaha takut membuat suara berisik dan mungkin akan membangunkan pria itu. Mengingat malam sudah agak larut sekarang.

Pintu terbuka dan Jongin masih duduk di depan layar komputernya.

"Kim Jongin, kau belum tidur?"

Pria itu menoleh sedikit, tersenyum tipis, dan menggeleng. "Masih belum selesai,"

"Ini sudah malam dan jam tidurmu sudah lewat," sahut Kyungsoo, berjalan mendekati pria itu.

Jongin terawa ringan, sudah jauh lebih baik dari tadi siang. "Kau bilang pria dewasa harus melanggar aturan kan?"

Kyungsoo terkikik geli, ia mengusap rambut pria itu dengan lembut. "Tapi kau bisa sakit nanti kalau bergadang,"

"Sebentar saja,"

"Kau sudah lama berada di depan layar komputer,"

"Ini tinggal sedikit kok,"

Kyungsoo mendesah malas. "Tau apa yang dilakukan pria dewasa saat malam datang?"

Kening Jongin berkerut dalam, tapi jemarinya masih bergerak-gerak. "Tidur?"

"Bukan," sahut gadis itu. "Aku akan menunjukkannya, mau lihat?"

"Apa itu?"

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan cepat dan aku akan menunjukkannya," gadis itu terkekeh ringan.

Jongin masih mengernyit bingung, ia berusaha membuat garis-garis yang menyempurnakan gambarnya sementara Kyungsoo dengan sabar menungguinya duduk di atas meja komputer Jongin dengan tidak sopan.

"Masih lama?" bisik gadis itu lagi.

"Sedikit lagi," Jongin nyengir. "Nah, sudah," ucapnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sementara pria itu menggerakkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Bagus," sahut Kyungsoo, gadis itu dengan cepat duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin dan mendekatkan wajah.

Jongin sedikit menghindar. "Apa yang kau–,"

"Mengajarimu menjadi pria dewasa sepenuhnya," ia terkekeh geli, bibirnya perlahan menyentuh leher Jongin. Mengecupi dan menjilat hingga pria itu sedikit mengeluarkan desahan tertahan. "Pria dewasa yang akan bekerja sepanjang malam,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lakukan sesuai perintahku, Kim Jongin,"

"Kenapa aku harus–,"

"Untuk membuatmu melakukan apa yang dilakukan pria dewasa setiap malam,"

Jongin mendesah lagi saat lidah Kyungsoo bermain-main diperpotongan lehernya. "Pria dewasa melakukan ini setiap malam?"

Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya dan memandangi Jongin. "Kau mau melakukannya setiap malam?" ia menyeringai.

"Entahlah,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini bibirnya menempel di bibir Jongin, bergerak dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Lidah basahnya bermain-main di dalam mulut Jongin dan ia bisa merasakan tangan pria itu separuh memeluknya.

"Ah, Jongin," desah Kyungsoo, melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku akan mengatakan apa yang harus kau lakukan, kau mau dengar?"

"Ya," Jongin setengah mendesah, sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum saat menyadari pria itu sudah bergairah.

"Kau mau melakukannya untukku?" Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Tapi kau harus mengingat semuanya, Jongin,"

"Ya, Kyungsoo," suara pria itu terdengar seperti desahan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Telanjangi aku di atas ranjang sementara aku menciummu," Kyungsoo menggerakkan jemarinya turun melewati celana pendek pria itu dan Jongin menahan napas. "Buka kakiku lebar-lebar, Kim Jongin," ia meremaskan jemarinya di atas kejantanan pria itu.

Jemari mungilnya bisa merasaka ereksi Jongin yang memberontak dibali celana pendeknya.

"Kyungsoo," desah Jongin kasar.

"Kau bisa menciumku dengan kasar. Dari paha, terus naik, terus naik, kau harus bisa membuatku basah seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dulu. Kau masih ingat?" Jongin mengangguk lemah sementara Kyungsoo masih saja meremasnya.

"Ya," suaranya terdengar seperti permohonan sementara jemari Kyungsoo masih menari-mari diatas kejantanannya yang mengeras.

"Lakukan, Jongin. Aku tidak akan mengajarimu lagi," ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana dalam Jongin dan tersenyum manis.

"Ini sebuah tes?"

Kyungsoo terkikik, mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau menganggap begitu,"

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, ia mendekatkan bibir untuk mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan gerakan kaku. Tangannya memeluk punggung Kyungsoo sementara bibirnya mencium dengan sangat hati-hati. Kyungsoo balas memeluk pria itu dan ia tenggelam dalam ciuman basah yang mendadak saja terasa sangat panas –penuh gairah.

"Telanjangi aku, _please_ ," desah Kyungsoo.

Ini terdengar seperti jalang, tapi Kyungsoo terlalu bergairah untuk peduli.

Seolah terbakar rangsangan yang memabukkan, bibir Jongin kembali meraup bibir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bisa merasakan Jongin mencengkeram pinggangnya, kemudian berdiri dan tanpa sadar ia melingkarkan kaki lebih erat pada pinggul pria itu.

Sepertinya Jongin menggendongnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang, tapi ciuman panas pria itu tak mengijinkannya berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

Jongin meletakkan tubuh gadis itu hati-hati di atas ranjang, sementara Kyungsoo masih memeluknya dengan erat. Gerakan bibir Jongin benar-benar sudah membuat akal sehatnya melayang. Entah sejak kapan pria itu ahli mencium seperti ini, tapi sepertinya gairah sudah mengendalikan nalurinya.

Desahan Kyungsoo terdengar berat saat pria itu melepaskan ciumannya, dengan napas yang setengah terengah, Jongin berusaha melepaskan kaitan kemeja gadis itu susah payah.

"Robek saja, Jongin,"

Pria itu tertawa renyah, dengan sabar membuka kemeja Kyungsoo. Gerakannya terlalu berhati-hati dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak sabaran. Selesai membuat tubuh bagian atas gadis itu telanjang, jemari Jongin berusaha melepaskan celana dalam gadis itu, ya memang Kyungsoo tidak memakai celana sejak tadi.

Tanpa bicara, bibir pria itu sudah mengecupi paha Kyungsoo. Lidah panas dan basahnya bermain-main dengan liar. Gadis itu mengerangkan nama Jongin dengan sebuah desahan penuh, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram rambut pria itu, menariknya naik.

Seolah mengerti, Jongin melakukan apa yang gadis itu mau.

"Ah, sial, Kim Jongin," gadis itu meracau sementara lidah Jongin sudah bermain-main di dalam tubuhnya yang sensitif.

Ia sudah terlalu panas, terlalu bergairah, terlalu basah, lidah basah dan menakjubkan pria itu membuat akal sehatnya terbakar habis. Kyungsoo bisa menyerah kalah hanya dengan mulut sialan pria itu, dan itu ide buruk.

" _Stop,_ Kim Jongin," ia berbisik dengan suara sarat permohonan, sedikit menarik wajah pria itu agar melepaskannya.

Jongin menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Cukup, sayang," bisiknya, sedikit terengah dengan napas berantakan. Ia terkekeh geli. "Jangan bermain-main lagi,"

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Jongin, tersenyum miring sambil menatap gadis yang memerah di bawahnya itu.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Waktu tidurmu sudah lama lewat,"

Jongin hanya tertawa renyah, ia menarik tubuhnya, berusaha mencari pintu masuk Kyungsoo di bawah sana sementara bibirnya sudah kembali menguasai bibir gadis itu. Jongin mencium dengan kasar, begitu panas, basah, dan terburu-buru.

Gairah menguar kuat diudara.

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tak percaya bahwa pria yang menciumnya sekarang ini adalah pria idiot yang sama.

 _Ini gila._

Kyungsoo menarik tubuh pria itu dalam pelukannya saat di bawah sana, Jonin perlahan mendorong maju, perlahan memenuhi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya yang sekuat baja. Gadis itu memekik, suarnaya teredam dalam mulut Jongin yang basah.

"Ah, sialan, Kim Jongin," gadis itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mulai terhentak-hentak kasar saat Jongin melakukan gerakan tarik ulur dengan cepat di bawah sana.

Ia tertawa renyah sementara dibawah sana, tubuh kerasnya masih mengendalikan Kyungsoo. Kedua tangan Jongin menumpu tubuhnya disamping kepala Kyungsoo, memberikan sedikit jarak untuk menikmati wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat menakjubkan.

Wajah cantiknya berpeluh, napasnya berantakan, dengan bibir terbuka lebar mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan kasar, berani bersumpah, ini wajah wanita paling cantik yang pernah Jongin lihat disepanjang hidupnya.

"Kau cantik," suara Jongin terserah seperti erangan.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya menarik tubuh pria itu mendekat untuk memeluknya, membiarkan bibir pria itu mengecupi lehernya. Sementra dibawah sana Kyungsoo mencengkeram lebih rapat saat gairah panas berlomba-lomba turun dan membasahi tubuh Jongin yang keras.

"Kim Jongin," suara teriakannya terdengar melengking, kemudian pria itu terkekeh ringan, sedikit mengurangi tempo gila yang sejak tadi ia mainkan.

Bagaimanapun, seberapa besar Jongin ingin gairahnya selesai, ia ingin memberikan sedikit jeda untuk Kyungsoo bernapas dengan benar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin, mengecupi bibir gadis itu dengan lembut sementara Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur napas.

"Ya, sayang," ia tertawa renyah, membalas ciuman Jongin dengan kecupan ringan. "Kau luar biasa,"

Jongin balas tersenyum, ia masih saja memandangi wajah gadis yang sedikit memerah dibawahnya itu. Kemudian, perlahan, mulai kembali memainkan tempo menakjubkan. Pelan seperti melodi lagu pengantar tidur, meningkat hingga ritme penuh gairah, dan menggila seperti tak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

"Lebih cepat, Kim Jongin, uh," gadis itu memohon, kedua tangan mencengkeram lengan Jongin. Kyungsoo butuh pegangan sebelum gairah benar-benar kembali menenggelamkannya dalam kenikmatan luar biasa.

Pria itu mengeluarkan desahan mengerikan, yang anehnya saat mendengar itu semakin membuat gairah Kyungsoo mencapai puncak.

Ia memekik, kembali saat gairahnya terlepas membasahi tubuh keras Jongin di bawah sana, sementara pria itu menggeram ringan, merasakan gairah yang nyaris menggapainya, Jongin melepaskan tautan mereka dan melepaskan gairah panasnya di atas perut Kyungsoo.

Sementara gadis itu nyaris kehabisan napas setelah gairah melebur dalam panas.

"Itu menakjubkan," ucap Kyungsoo gamang, seolah belum bisa menemukan dunianya kembali.

"Oh, maaf," bisik Jongin masih dengan napas berantakan, ia mengusap perut Kyungsoo yang basah. Pria itu mengambil handuk dan berusaha mengelap perut Kyungsoo hingga bersih.

Gadis itu tertawa renyah. "Aku baik-baik saja," dengan lembut, ia mengusap rambut Jongin. "Bukan masalah,"

"Pasti rasanya dingin,"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hangat sepertimu," ia mengusap wajah Jongin dengan sayang.

Pria itu tersenyum, membiarkan Kyungsoo menariknya agar berbaring dan mulai menggelungkan tubuh telanjangnya pada dada Jongin. Tanpa disuruh, pria itu memeluknya, menarik selimut hangat untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Kau juga hangat," Jongin berbisik, Kyungsoo tersenyum saat ia bisa merasakan bibir pria itu mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya di perutku?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak memintamu melakukannya, kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu hamil," pria itu nyaris berbisik dan Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo menarik diri dari pelukan Jongin dan menatap pria itu dengan bingung. "Darimana kau belajar semua ini?"

"Belajar apa?" Jongin tampak tenang.

"Chanyeol mengatakan hal lain?"

Jongin berusaha menahan tawa tapi ia gagal. "Aku tidak bertanya apapun pada Chanyeol, tapi dia mengatakan bagaimana cara tidak membuatmu hamil,"

 _Park Chanyeol sialan._

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Kyungsoo merasa malu. "Itu bagus,"

"Aku melakukan hal benar, kan?" pria itu kembali menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku hamil, Kim Jongin?"

"Kau mau?"

"Hanya bertanya,"

"Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu,"

Dan Kyungsoo diam untuk beberapa saat, ia berpikir, kemudian tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. "Tapi kau pernah melakukan sekali saat pertama dulu, ingat?"

"Itu bisa membuatmu hamil?"

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan. "Kuharap tidak,"

 _Aku juga tidak yakin Jongin._

 _Semoga saja tidak._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalian pasti tau kan kenapa saya update KAISOO hari ini hehehe. TENTU SAJA UNTUK MERAYAKAN APA YANG SEHARUSNYA DIRAYAKAN PADA TANGGAL 1 JUNI 2017 (apasih, orang ini lo dalam rangka ulang tahun PANCASILA, hehehe)**

 **Pokoknya buat KAISOO shipper all over the world, gausah percaya rumor, gausah percaya gossip, gausah percaya scandal #KAISOOforlife #inKAISOOwetrust**

 **DAN INI KADO DARI LOLIPOPSEHUN BUAT KALIAN SEMUA UNTUK MERAYAKAN 1 JUNI 2017 muehehehe**

 **Sorry ini pas bulan puasa malah update beginian. Dosa tanggung sendiri ya sayang-sayangku. Ini bukan PWP loh ya padahal kenapa jadi kaya gini ini KAISOO-nya hehe tapi ya gapapa.**

 **Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan yha semua. Maaf kalo lama nggak update karena sibuk dengan RL. Tapi selama ada waktu dan ada ide mampir, pasti FF ini dilanjut.**

 **Makasih juga yang sudah baca selama ini, semoga ini masih ada yang mau baca dan mau menunggu kelanjutannya.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ini mengecewakan dan terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya biar authornya inget dan semangat nulis, hehe.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	9. Chapter 9

**HALLO**

 **MAAF YA AUTHOR LAMA TIDAK UPDATE FF INI**

 **AUTHOR SARANKAN UNTUK BACA CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA AGAR TIDAK LUPA JALAN CERITANYA**

 **KARENA SEKARANG AUTHOR SUDAH COMEBACK**

 **JADI SEMUA FF DIUPDATE TAPI GANTIAN YA**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW SEMUANYA (untuk melihat aja apa masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan FF ini, huhuhu)**

.

.

Rasanya aku memang sudah gila karena terlalu lama berada di dekat Kim Jongin. Selama 24/7 selalu melihat wajah Jongin, mau tak mau membuatku sedikit bergantung padanya juga sekarang. Kami nyaris seperti dua sisi koin karena tak terpisahkan. Sama seperti koin juga, dua sisinya benar-benar berbeda, dan itu membuatku lama kelamaan bisa menyesusaikan perbedaan-perbedaan diantara kami.

Sama seperti saat aku harus mengikuti pola hidup Jongin setiap hari.

Makan, kerja, olahraga.

Dan aku juga semakin terikat padanya secara emosional.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, terlalu sulit untuk mengabaikan pesona Kim Jongin yang semakin kesini, semakin gila saja.

Dia, manusia yang pernah kuanggap idiot itu, sekarang sudah bertingkah layaknya pria jantan normal.

Bicara soal keidiotannya, kurasa, aku sudah berhasil menghilangkan sisi itu dari Jongin. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu ibunya mengatakan hal yang sama. Mereka menganggap Kim Jongin, yang dulunya si bayi besar idiot, sudah seratus persen normal sekarang. Dan aku tidak bisa mengelak dengan kenyataan itu.

Sekarang, detik ini, Kim Jongin tidak ada bedanya dengan lelaki dewasa lain di luar sana.

Ia sudah tidak merengek, sudah tidak perlu didampingi tentang semua hal dalam hidupnya, sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri, dan satu lagi, aku tidak perlu mengajarinya lagi tentang urusan _ranjang_. Karena sekarang, seolah Jongin sudah menjadi ahli dibidang itu.

Kuakui, itu adalah pencapaian terbesar dalam hidupku.

Mengubah seorang bayi besar idiot menjadi pria normal adalah hal yang pantas dibanggakan.

Dan itu membuatku bangga dengan diriku sendiri.

Bodoh, memang,

Sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, seperti pagi-pagi yang sudah kulewati bersama dengan Jongin selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Pagi ini, aku juga menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, sementara pria itu mungkin masih tidur di kamarnya.

Ya, semenjak dia menunjukkan perubahan kearah normal, aku memutuskan untuk _melatihnya_ tidur sendiri.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah jika aku harus tidur dengannya, hanya saja, sulit untuk bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri. Memang dasarnya aku seorang _maniak,_ melihat Jongin yang mudah dikendalikan hanya akan membuatku semakin tertantang untuk merangkak di atasnya setiap malam.

Jongin memang sudah bertingkah seperti manusia normal, hanya saja, untuk urusan _ranjang_ , dia masih belum bisa dikatakan professional. Wajar saja, Jongin hanya belajar selama beberapa bulan, dan tentu, dia hanya meniduri satu orang gadis, yaitu aku. Mungkin jika dia mencoba untuk meniduri gadis lain, Jongin akan lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri.

Jujur, jika dilahirkan sebagai seorang pria, dan memiliki tubuh seperti Jongin, dengan _asset_ sesempurna itu, mungkin aku akan meniduri setiap gadis di kota ini setiap malam. Jongin memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa indah, kejantanan yang menakjubkan, dan jujur saja, kurasa belum ada satu manusiapun di dunia ini yang tidak menyadari ketampanannya.

Sudah kubilang sejak awal, jika Jongin pria normal, dia akan menjadi pria yang sempurna.

Hanya saja, dia masih tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang asing.

"Kyungsoo," suara Jongin yang lantang menghamburkan lamunanku tentangnya.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, kearah sumber suaranya, dan pria itu berdiri disana. Tepat di depan meja makan, dan aku sempat bertanya dalam hari mengapa tidak bisa mendengar langkah kakinya saat menuruni tangga.

Jongin menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat, tampak sedikit bingung melihatku yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Bagaimana tidak, pagi ini, Jongin sudah rapi dengan kemeja hitam lengan panjang dan celana jeans yang menempel rapat di tubuh sempurnanya. Rambut setengah basahnya masih sedikit berantakan dan itu hanya semakin menegaskan kesan seksi untuknya.

 _Aku memang sudah gila._

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, menarik kursi untuk duduk dan aku mengerjap. Berusaha menyadarkan diri sendiri dari pesona Kim Jongin, aku kembali mengaduk sup yang sebenarnya sudah matang.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahutku sekenanya. Sedikit berdeham untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang mendadak saja menguasai, kuambil mangkuk sup dan menuangkan sup dengan hati-hati. "Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi sudah rapi?"

Jongin tersenyum saat aku berjalan kearahnya dan memberinya satu mangkuk sup hangat kesukaannya. Senyum manisnya melebar dan ia memandangiku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukannya semalam hingga ia tampak bahagia pagi ini.

Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya, mulai meniup-niup supku, sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan, sambil menunggu pria itu menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Hari ini aku kan ada pertemuan dengan penerbit," bisiknya dengan senyum lagi, ia kembali menyesap supnya dan mengunyah perlahan.

Aku memandanginya dengan heran. "Bukannya itu minggu depan?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak jadi. Jadwalnya dimajukan,"

"Kenapa begitu?"

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan lanjut makan dengan tenang. Dari sudut mata, aku bisa tahu ia sangat bersemangat untuk hari ini. Tentu saja, mungkin karena penerbit akan membuat komik cetak dari _webtoon_ yang ia buat. Dan mulai dari sekarang, mungkin semua orang –khususnya penggila komik, akan mengenal Jongin.

Ini hal bagus untuk memulai karirnya sebagai penulis. Lepas dari apakah dia sudah normal atau belum, menjadi penulis hanya butuh imajinasi, kreatifitas, dan waktu luang. Sebuah pekerjaan yang cocok untuk Jongin karena ia tak perlu bertemu dengan orang asing setiap hari.

Jongin bisa tetap berada di dalam kamar, menggambar di komputer, mengirim datanya pada penerbit, dan ia bisa menjadi penulis terkenal untuk itu.

Entah aku menyebutnya sebagai penulis atau kartunis.

Aku tidak begitu peduli tentang hal-hal seperti itu.

Sudah kubilang, otakku terlalu tumpul untuk sekedar membaca komik atau novel. Rasanya membosankan dan bisa membuat rasa kantuk datang hanya dalam hitungan menit. Memang, aku semalas itu untuk urusan literasi.

"Ah, Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin lagi. Aku menarik wajah, menatapnya yang sedang memandangi mangkuk sup yang nyaris kosong. Aku menjawab dengan dehaman, masih berusaha menelan makanan dalam mulut. "Kau bisa menemaniku, kan?"

"Bisa," sahutku, kemudian melihatnya mendesah lega. "Tapi, kenapa kau minta antar?"

"Mmm, aku hanya gugup,"

"Gugup?" aku mengulangi ucapannya. Saat kuangkat kepala untuk menatapnya, aku kembali bisa mengenali sisi Kim Jongin yang _belum normal._ Kim Jongin yang takut-takut dengan pancaran rasa gugup di kedua matanya yang sayu.

"Ya," ia berbisik dengan suara lemah, seolah berbicara dengan diri sendiri. "Aku masih belum terbiasa bertemu dengan orang asing,"

"Kau kan sudah bertemu editor beberapa minggu lalu,"

"Itu beda, Kyungsoo," ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang, mungkin berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk bicara. "Aku hanya bertemu dengan satu editor, dan kali ini, aku harus bertemu banyak orang untuk membuat kesepakatan,"

Aku mendesah ringan, tanpa sadar, ingatanku berputar-putar pada beberapa bulan lalu saat melihat Jongin masih menjadi anak mama yang idiot. Masih ingat benar bagaimana ia merengek tentang hal-hal tidak penting dan juga tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang asing.

Dan sekarang, rasanya itu semua terulang kembali.

"Kau mau, kan, Kyungsoo?"

"Apa kau tak bisa pergi sendiri?" Jongin tampak terkejut mendengar jawabanku, tapi aku hanya ingin membuatnya benar-benar menjadi manusia normal. Dan mungkin, ini adalah salah satu latihan yang paling sesuai untuknya.

Untuk membuktikan bahwa Jongin memang sudah benar-benar bisa hidup mandiri sebagai pria dewasa normal.

Jongin menundukkan kepala, ketara sekali kekecewaan terpancar dari wajahnya. Ia menghindari tatapanku, sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat aku membuatnya marah atau kesal. Dan aku selalu berusaha untuk mempertahankan argumen hingga Jongin sering kali mengalah, lalu menelan kekecewaan karena aku menolaknya untuk beberapa hal.

"Jongin-ah," bisikku dengan suara lembut, berusaha membesarkan hatinya. Kuraih tangannya, mengusapnya perlahan dan membuat Jongin mengangkat wajah untuk memandangiku. Ia menatapku dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Kau tidak mau, ya?" ia berbicara takut-takut. Sama seperti masa lalu, ia kembali menjadi Jongin yang penakut.

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum padanya. "Bukannya aku tak mau, Jongin. Hanya saja, kau harus bisa menyelesaikan semua urusanmu sendiri. Kalau suatu saat nanti aku sibuk, aku tidak ada disampingmu, dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kau mintai tolong, lalu kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang besar sendirian, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menunggu seseorang untuk menemanimu?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya gugup,"

"Itu wajar. Ini yang pertama untukmu. Sesuatu yang besar dan menyangkut masa depan karirmu. Hanya saja, kau harus belajar mandiri. Terutama untuk urusan seperti ini, Jongin. Kalau kau bisa berkomunikasi lancar dengan mereka melalui dunia maya, harusnya kau juga bisa berkomunikasi lancar dengan mereka secara langsung. Kau mengerti?"

Perlahan, masih terlihat ragu-ragu, Jongin mengangguk ringan. "Oke, Kyungsoo,"

Aku tersenyum padanya, menyaksikan wajah Jongin yang masih diliputi kebingungan, kemudian mengecup tangannya dengan lembut. "Aku percaya kau pasti bisa,"

Satu desahan lembut keluar dari bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Aku akan mencobanya,"

"Itu baru Jonginku," dan senyum lebar mengembang di wajah tampannya.

.

.

"Ya, Bu, Jongin sudah berangkat naik taksi baru saja," ucapku melalui sambungan telepon siang ini. Baru saja beberapa menit berlalu ketika aku melambaikan tangan pada taksi yang mengantarkan Jongin ke tempat penerbit, ibunya sudah menelepon.

"Dia pergi sendiri?"

"Ya, tentu saja," aku sedikit terkekeh, kemudian berjalan menekusuri koridor apartemen untuk kembali ke kamar. "Jongin memintaku mengantarnya, Bu. Tapi aku biarkan dia menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri,"

"Itu bagus, Kyungsoo," ucapnya dengan semangat, nada suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi dan itu membuatku tersenyum lega. "Setidaknya Jongin sudah bisa pergi sendiri sekarang,"

Aku menimang-nimang untuk mengatakan apa yang sudah kupikirkan selama beberapa hari belakangan tentang Jongin. Sesuatu yang memang sudah ingin kubicarakan dengan ibu Jongin, yang secara tidak langsung adalah orang yang memberiku pekerjaan ini.

Bahkan aku lupa dengan bayaranku yang setiap bulan ibu kirim ke rekening.

"Kyungsoo, kau masih disana?" tanyanya saat aku berhenti bicara.

Aku berdeham sedikit. "Sinyalnya jelek, Bu. Aku baru saja keluar dari lift," dustaku. "Mmm, sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu,"

"Apa itu penting sekali?"

Aku mendesah ringan, kemudian mengangguk perlahan tanpa sadar. "Cukup penting," aku terkekeh ringan, berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi sepertinya gagal karena ibu Jongin tidak merespon suara tawa tipisku.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya dengan suara penuh kekhawatir. "Jongin membuat kesalahan?"

"Ah, tidak, Bu. Bukan itu," sahutku cepat-cepat. Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menemukan suaraku lagi. "Aku rasa Jongin sudah tidak membutuhkan _babysitter_ lagi,"

Dan ada hening panjang diantara kami untuk beberapa detik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, Bu. Rasanya aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain untuk bertahan hidup," aku menambahkan, sedikit merasakan jantungku yang berdegup lebih cepat saat mengucapkannya.

"Kyungsoo," suara lembutnya membuatku semakin gugup. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau mau. Hanya saja, rasanya Jongin tidak bisa lepas darimu,"

"Ya, aku tahu, Bu," aku berbisik, berusaha terdengar tetap tenang dan lembut. "Aku juga menyayangi Jongin. Aku hanya akan berhenti jadi _babysitter-_ nya, kami masih bisa menjadi teman baik,"

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu. Mungkin kita bisa membahas hal ini bersama Jongin nanti malam,"

"Baik, Bu. Aku akan berkunjung malam nanti,"

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu, kita harus berpisah mulai sekarang?" suara Jongin terdengar agak keras dari biasanya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, memandangiku dan ibunya bergantian dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ribuan pertanyaan.

Aku tahu ini pasti membuatnya terkejut, tapi tidak menyangka bisa melihat ekspresi itu muncul diwajahnya. Dia tampak begitu marah dan aku benar-benar baru pertama kali melihat itu dari Jongin.

"Bukan begitu, Jongin," aku membela. "Aku hanya akan mencari pekerjaan lain,"

"Apa ini bukan pekerjaan?" debatnya. Dan aku cukup terkejut karena dia bisa mengatakan hal itu.

Aku dan ibu Jongin saling tukar pandang, tetap diam meskipun tahu dalam hati kami bertanya-tanya, heran dengan kelakukan Jongin sekarang ini. Pria itu masih menatapku dengan berani, matanya seolah berbicara lebih dari bibirnya, dan kepolosan yang selama ini melekat padanya, luntur sudah.

Jongin tampak begitu kesal, atau marah, dan nyaris bisa meledak kapan saja.

Jujur saja, itu sedikit membuat nyaliku ciut tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kyungsoo juga harus mengejar impiannya, Jongin," ibu Jongin akhirnya membuka mulut dan tanpa sadar aku menghela napas lega. Menyadari bahwa ia dipihakku dan tidak memihak anak manjanya sama sekali.

Ini hal yang bagus.

Jongin kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan satu desahan napas berat. Untuk beberapa saat dia diam, tidak berbicara apapun dan itu hanya semakin membuat kecanggungan antara kami menguar kuat diudara.

"Aku tahu, Mom," ia berbisik, dengan suara yang nyaris habis. "Hanya saja, aku takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Tentu tidak, kita masih bisa berteman, Jongin. Aku bisa menjadi temanmu, bukan jadi _babysitter_ -mu lagi. Bukankah itu akan lebih baik?"

"Kyungsoo benar," ibunya menyetujui dan lagi-lagi, Jongin hanya menghela napas panjang.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Jongin hanya memadangiku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan.

Entah mengapa aku gugup saat melihat sorot mata itu.

Jongin tampak begitu kecewa.

Dan marah, tentu saja.

.

.

Tengah malam hampir menjemput, mobil yang Jongin kendarai baru saja meluncur menuju jalanan basah bekas hujan, keluar dari rumah ibunya. Malam ini, cuaca terasa sangat dingin padahal masih jauh dari musim dingin.

Sementara aku, terjebak dalam dinginnya cuaca tengah malam dan Jongin yang seolah tak menganggapku ada.

Ia diam, aku juga tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan.

Kami hanya fokus pada lamunan masing-masing, tenggelam dalam pikiran yang tidak bisa dipahami antara satu satu sama lain.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan semua kecanggungan yang semakin jelas, aku mencoba berdeham, berusaha menyusun kata-kata dan menjadikannya kalimat yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Jongin. Biasanya, aku akan mengucapkan apapun yang kumau, menuangkan apapun yang ada dipikiranku tanpa pikir panjang.

Tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa diam karena tak bisa menemukan kalimat yang cocok.

"Jongin," suaraku terdengar mengalun tipis, sedangkan Jongin tidak menyahut. Aku memutar tubuh menghadap kearahnya dan ia masih saja fokus menatap jalanan sepi didepannya. "Aku tahu kau marah padaku," aku memberanikan diri.

"Aku tidak marah," bisiknya dengan suara berat menyeramkan. Tatapan matanya masih tidak berubah, senyum yang pagi tadi kulihat dengan jelas, hilang sudah tak tersisa sekarang.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Jongin," berusaha membaca raut wajahnya, aku mencoba berbicara lagi. "Mungkin ini tidak adil bagimu–,"

"Diam," ucapnya memotong perkataanku. Suaranya terdengar seperti bentakan yang jelas ditelinga dan itu membuatku sedikit tersentak.

Menuruti apa yang dia mau, aku diam. Bukannya aku mengalah atau membiarkannya marah tanpa alasan yang jelas, hanya saja, aku tidak mau berdebat dengan Jongin dan membahayakan nyawa kami berdua sekarang.

Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya bersabar hingga menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Jongin memutar kemudi untuk memasuki _basement_ apartemen tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Setelah menemukan tempat parkir, ia melepaskan sabut pengamannya dengan cepat, kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan keluar begitu saja. Sekarang ia bertingkah aku sedang tidak ada disana.

Sungguh, kekanakan sekali sebenarnya.

Dengan umpatan yang nyaris lolos dari bibir, aku mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Membiarkan Jongin berjalan mendahuluiku dan kemudian kami sama-sama terjebak dalam lift yang sama. Masih tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara kami dan itu benar-benar membuatku ingin meledak rasanya.

Aku tidak tahan didiamkan.

Ini sama sekali bukan gayaku.

Jongin menekan _password_ dan masuk tanpa menghiraukanku sama sekali. Seolah-olah sekarang aku tidak terlihat dimatanya. Mengikutinya masuk, Jongin berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur. Aku tahu ia membuka lemari es, mengambil susu dingin dari sana, kemudian sedikit membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

Aku menelan ludah.

Merasa gugup.

"Jongin, kita perlu bicara," nyaris berteriak, aku berjalan menghampirinya. Aku berusaha mengendalikan raut wajahku tetap tenang, berusaha membuat pertahanan diriku tetap pada batasnya agar aku tidak serta merta meneriakkan ribuan umpatan yang sebenarnya sudah siap di dalam kepala.

Mendadak saja, ide untuk berteriak pada Jongin terdengar sangat menggiurkan.

"Aku lelah, besok saja,"

"Tidak," sahutku, menahan tangannya saat ia hendak berjalan menjauh. Dan Jongin berhenti, ia membalikkan tubuh, menatapku dengan mata elangnya, membuatku lagi-lagi menelan ludah kasar.

 _Kuatkan hatimu, Kyungsoo._

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau sudah cukup jelas bicara tadi. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Apa yang kau mau dan apa yang akan kau lakukan, sudah jelas bagiku,"

 _Ah ya, kau benar._

 _Kenapa kau pandai sekali berbicara sekarang, Kim Jongin._

Berusaha tidak terintimidasi dengan tatapan matanya, aku mendongak, benar-benar melihat kearah mata Jongin yang penuh pancaran amarah.

"Aku bukan mau meninggalkanmu, kau salah paham," bisikku, masih mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak mengeluarkan satupun kata umpatan.

"Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Semua sudah jelas. Dari awal, kau memang tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai pria normal," ia menyentak tanganku yang masih menggenggam lengannya.

 _Itu benar, taoi sekarang sudah tidak._

"Bukan begitu, Jongin,"

"Aku tahu kok, Kyungsoo. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Jangan memaksakan diri dan membohongiku tentang perasaanmu. Dari awal kau tidak pernah benar-benar tulus, kan?"

"Jongin–,"

"Nyatanya, kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku,"

Dan aku diam.

Bingung harus mengatakan apa karena sebenarnya aku belum bisa menentukan perasaanku untuknya ini cinta atau hanya empati. Dan soal jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat saat melihatnya, aku tidak bisa membedakan itu debaran karena cinta atau hanya semata permainan gairah.

Aku masih belum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Sudah kubilang, aku memang belum jatuh cinta padamu, Jongin. Katamu kau mau membantuku," aku memutar ucapannya berapa bulan lalu saat pertengkaran kami yang pertama kali terjadi.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, ia memejamkan mata sejenak. "Lalu aku harus membantu seperti apa? Aku harus menunggumu berapa lama untuk membuatmu mencintaiku?"

Ucapannya, membungkamku, sekali lagi.

 _Sial._

Entah mengapa seolah Jongin menuntut hubungan yang jelas. Padahal sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta. Jangankan cinta, memikirkan wanita saja rasanya dia tidak pernah. Bahkan Jongin takut tidur sendiri dan seluruh hidupnya diatur.

Tapi sekarang kenapa dia menuntut begitu banyak dari apa yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki.

Jongin tidak berhak atas diriku.

Akupun tidak berhak atas dirinya.

Lalu kenapa ia membuat ini menjadi sangat rumit sekarang?

 _Apa aku sudah mengubahnya terlalu jauh sekarang?_

Aku melangkah mendekat, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajahnya, tapi Jongin menahan tanganku. Ia menggenggamnya cukup erat, memandangiku tanpa senyum dan dengan tatapan mata yang seolah hendak mengulitiku sekarang.

Dan mungkin pikiran itu juga terbersit diotaknya.

"Kim Jongin. Jangan seperti ini," bisikku. "Aku hanya akan berhenti menjadi _babysitter_ -mu, aku tidak akan berhenti menemuimu,"

"Kau pembohong, Kyungsoo," suaranya terdengar seperti geraman. "Setelah kembali ke rumahmu, kau bahkan tidak akan mengingatku lagi,"

"Tidak, Jongin," aku mendebat. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, menarik tubuhnya mundur menjauh dan melepaskan tanganku. "Aku tidak bisa memegang ucapanmu,"

Dan aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, aku menarik kepalanya mendekat dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Jongin berusaha mendorongku menjauh, berusaha menghindari ciumanku, tapi kepalanya terkunci. Aku benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tubuhnya yang kuat.

Bibirku bergerak di sepanjang bibirnya yang panas dan tertutup rapat. Dengan tidak sopan, menyesapinya dengan kasar. Dan Jongin mengerang tipis, menggumam tidak jelas. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggangku, berusaha mendorongku mundur dan menjauh.

Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Aku tau saat bibirnya sedikit bergerak mengikuti gerakan bibirku dan aku sedikit mendesah lega.

 _Oh yang benar saja, kapan Jongin bisa menolakku._

Tangan Jongin di bawah sana berhenti mendorongku menjauh dan mulai mencengkeram pinggangku dengan erat. Sungguh, rasanya benar-benar nyeri dan aku yakin akan meninggalkan bekas kebiruan besok.

Jongin menciumku dengan kasar sementara aku mengalungkan tangan pada lehernya. Ia tidak menolakku lagi dan aku tak bisa mengendalikan senyumku sendiri. Tangan Jongin mencengkeram leherku kuat-kuat, sedikit memiringkan kepalaku agar bisa mencium lebih dalam lagi, lebih panas lagi dari ini.

Dan aku benar-benar baru tahu dia bisa mencium yang seperti ini.

Jongin yang marah benar-benar luar biasa.

 _Dimana si idiot Jongin belajar melakukan hal ini._

Jongin menarik tubuhku dalam gendongannya dan tanpa sadar membuatku memekik karena kaget, melepaskan ciumannya kemudian ternegah-engah mencari udara. Ia tak membiarkanku bernapas dengan benar sekarang. Jemarinya mencengkeram pinggangku dan menahan tubuhku dalam gendongannya, sementara bibirnya kembali menemukan bibirku.

Sepertinya Jongin berjalan tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir terlalu jauh.

Ciumannya tak membiarkan otakku bekerja dengan benar.

Aku bisa merasakan saat Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan masih menciumku diatas pangkuannya. Sebisa mungkin membalas ciumannya dan mengatur napas, aku hampir kehabisan tenaga. Beruntungnya, ia melepaskan ciumannya saat aku mulai terengah-engah.

Jongin menatapku dengan tajam, kami sama terengah-engah.

"Jongin," bisikku, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajahnya dan kali ini dia tidak menolak. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya itu?" ia tersengal saat mengatakannya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku,"

Sekilass, aku masih bisa melihat pancaran amarah yang masih tersisa di matanya.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal disini, aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah,"

"Itu tidak menjamin apapun," ia mendebat.

"Apa maksudmu?" sekarang aku bingung, tidak bisa membaca pikirannya yang berubah-ubah. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

"Jadilah milikku, Kyungsoo," bisiknya dengan suara berat dan aku membulatkan mata.

Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Bagaimana seorang bayi besar idiot memintaku untuk menjadi miliknya. Bagaimana bisa pikiran itu muncul dalam otak Jongin. Dari awal, pria ini bukan pria normal.

Ada dua hal yang tidak masuk akal muncul dalam otakku.

Pertama, Jongin memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Dan kedua, sebenarnya ia sedang dirasuki setan.

"Aku serius, Kyungsoo," ucapnya lagi, tidak memberikan jeda untukku berpikir. "Jadilah milikku,"

"Jongin," aku berbisik, mendadak saja kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara.

"Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Kyungsoo," jemarinya kembali mencengkeram pinggangku. "Jadilah milikku, hanya milikku, kumohon,"

 _Kau sudah gila, ya?_

"Jongin, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," secara teknis, aku menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Kyungsoo," ia menuntut.

Aku menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan memilikiku?" debatku.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, wajahnya tampak serius dan menyeramkan. "Aku akan menikahimu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Bagaimana pria idiot bisa mengatakan hal itu?_

Ini mustahil.

Jongin seperti bukan Jongin yang kukenal.

 _Ini gila._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAI HAI HAI**

 **Hahaha maaf ya telat banget updatenya.**

 **Dan semoga masih ada yang baca chapter ini.**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Oke, buat kalian yang masih baca, Author ucapkan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Jangan lupa berikan saran, komentar di kolm review ya.**

 **Hanya untuk melihat apakah masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini hahaha.**

 **Sekian.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan (typos) dan terima kasih.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo semuanya, Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena HIATUS lama dari semua FF. Beberapa bulan terakhir lagi kena culture shock paska masuk kuliah S2. Tugasnya menumpuk ampe lupa kalau ternyata diriku ini adalah Author FF hahahah.**

 **Maaf ya.**

 **Sekarang, karena culture shocknya sudah memudar, jadi FF akan dilanjut.**

 **Semoga aja masih ada yang mau baca ini FF.**

 **Kalau lupa, silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya ya.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KYUNGSOO POV**

Kim Jongin tidak punya apapun yang ingin kumiliki. Tidak tubuhnya, tidak hartanya, tidak bakatnya. Jujur saja, aku tidak menginginkan apapun dari pria yang rasanya masih kuanggap idiot itu.

Aku cukup kesal padanya dari beberapa bulan lalu hingga sekarang.

Dan sikapnya semakin kesini semakin aneh saja.

Dia melarangku pindah, tentu saja, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kegilaannya. Aku cukup bodoh untuk menarik ucapanku sendiri yang mengatakan akan pindah dan mencari pekerjaan lain.

Aku ingin pergi, tapi tidak bisa.

Jadi setelah berdebat dengan Jongin selama beberapa malam, kemudian meratapi nasibku setiap malam, aku memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan semuanya. Toh, bagaimanapun, sekarang semuanya seolah berjalan seperti kehidupan normal pada umumnya.

Jongin pergi bekerja dua kali seminggu, lepas dari ia selalu bekerja menggambar setiap malam, yang kumaksudkan bekerja adalah dia pergi menemui editor dan atasannya di kantor untuk membahas komik yang sedang berusaha mereka terbitkan akhir minggu ini.

Aku tidak tau apa pekerjaannya berjalan lancar setiap hari karena aku tidak pernah menanyainya tentang hal itu. Jujur saja, aku masih kesal saat berhadapan dengan Jongin, dan cukup malas untuk membuatnya mengoceh tentang pekerjaannya yang menurutku amat sangat membosankan.

Jadi setiap hari, masih berperan sebagai _babysitter_ Jongin, atau lebih tepatnya aku sekarang menjadi asisten rumah tangganya. Entahlah, siapa yang akan peduli dengan statusku dikeluarga ini. Lagipula hidupku menyenangkan jika dipikir-pikir.

Hidupku cukup membosankan tapi aku menikmatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Pekerjaanku sangat mudah setiap harinya, tentu saja, aku hanya mengurusi satu bayi besar yang sekarang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa dan tidak memerlukan banyak bantuan. Bahkan sekarang hampir dua hari sekali aku rutin mengunggah video masak ke sosial media, membagikan resep hasil eksperimenku di dapur, dan mendapatkan sedikit uang dari sana.

Selain gaji yang diberikan ibu Jongin padaku setiap bulan, ini lebih dari cukup.

Aku tak perlu membayar biaya sewa kamar tidur, tidak perlu membayar biaya makan, dan uangku kuhabiskan seluruhnya untuk bersenang-senang. Beli baju baru, beli bahan makanan yang akan kujadikan eksperimen, beli alat masak baru, dan lainnya dan lainnya.

Intinya, mungkin banyak gadis lain di luar sana yang mungkin akan iri pada hidupku sekarang.

Tinggal bersama pria seksi dan kebutuhan terpenuhi tanpa kerja keras, siapa yang tidak tergiur dengan hal itu.

Tapi tentu saja, rasanya aku merindukan kehidupan luar yang menyenangkan itu. Aku rindu pesta semalam suntuk atau minum sampai menyerah. Aku merindukan kegilaan masa remajaku yang sekarang sudah lama sekali tidak kulakukan.

Bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali masuk _pub._

Ah jika dipikir-pikir lagi, lama-lama, Jongin juga mengubah kebiasaan dan hidupku seluruhnya.

Dan jika aku terlalu lama terjebak dengannya, mungkin aku tak akan pernah bisa menemukan diriku kembali. Diriku yang dulu paham betul bagaimana cara bersenang-senang, Kyungsoo yang binal dan nakal.

Oh aku merindukan diriku sendiri.

Aku tau saat suara mobil Jongin terdengar memasuki garasi rumah, kulirik jam dinding sekilas yang membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajad. Ini belum terlalu larut, tapi tetap saja Jongin terlambat pulang malam ini.

Bicara soal Jongin yang sekarang lebih senang menyetir sendiri daripada naik taksi, aku juga terkejut pada awalnya. Tak kusangka pria itu bisa menyetir dan punya surat ijin mengemudinya sendiri. Ya meskipun aku tau mungkin ayahnya bisa member Jongin surat ijin tanpa perlu tes, tapi tetap saja dia ternyata bisa mengendari mobil dengan baik.

Lantas kenapa dia bertingkah seperti bayi selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang terus menerus menghantuiku sejak beberapa bulan terakhir bersamanya. Salah satu hal yang selalu muncul dimana aku curiga bahwa Jongin sebenarnya tidak idiot dan dia hanya berpura-pura.

Tapi jika memang itu benar, makan Jongin memang betul-betul aktor yang hebat.

"Oh, kukira kau sudah tidur," ucap Jongin saat ia baru saja masuk dan menutup pintu dengan kaki.

Aku memandanginya dari ruang televisi, duduk santai di sofa tanpa mengubah posisi duduk sama sekali. Kedua kaki terangkat di atas meja kaca dan beberapa bungkus cokelat berserakan di lantai. Sadar aku tak menjawabnya, Jongin memandangiku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Tatapan kami bertemu dan aku bisa melihat raut wajah lelahnya yang tampak sekali di bawah sinar lampu temaram. Kemeja hitamnya tampak sedikit kusut di bagian bawah dan juga kedua lengannya tergulung hingga siku. Jongin masih menenteng tas laptop hitamnya, juga masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk sambil memandangku aneh.

"Kau tampak capek sekali, Jongin," jawabku akhirnya setelah kami terjebak dalam diam selama beberapa detik yang terasa panjang.

Satu hembusan napas berat keluar dari bibir Jongin, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa agak jauh dariku, kemudian mengeluarkan laptop putihnya dari dalam tas. Kupikir pekerjaannya sudah selesai, tapi rasanya aku salah besar.

"Deadlinenya sebentar lagi dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya,"

Oke, masalah pertama adalah aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana cara penulis komik bekerja. Aku tidak pernah bertemu penulis sebelumnya, dan tentu saja tidak tertarik dengan bagaimana cara mereka bertahan hidup.

Kupikir menjadi penulis itu pekerjaan yang mudah. Ya, apalagi penulis komik. Mereka tinggal menggambar-gambar saja di komputer, lalu memberikan tulisan, dan selesai. Apa yang perlu dibuat susah dari pekerjaan itu.

Tapi nyatanya, itu seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda.

Semuanya baru kutau saat kuperhatikan tingkah Jongin beberapa minggu belakangan.

Ia selalu tampak kusut setiap pulang dari kantor. Selalu makan terlambat dan juga tidur larut. Bahkan jika aku terbangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi di tengah malam, aku selalu mendapati layar komputer Jongin masih menyala dan pria itu tetap saja menggambarkan sesuatu pada layar komputernya.

Bahkan, bisa kukatakan jika di rumah, Jongin akan lebih sibuk lagi. Dia bahkan hanya akan mengajakku berbicara beberapa kali saja. Dan itupun juga bukan hal-hal yang penting. Kami akan bicara saat aku mengingatkannya makan atau tidur. Begitu-begitu saja, rasanya benar-benar membosankan.

"Kau mau air hangat untuk mandi?" Ya Tuhan, aku memang terdengar seperti pembantunya sekarang.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, melirikku dari balik layar laptopnya dan tersenyum ringan. "Oke, Kyungsoo,"

Aku masih bisa memandangi wajah tampannya dari balik senyuman tipis itu. Cukup membutuhkan beberapa detik bagiku untuk membeku dan memandangi parasnya yang luar biasa itu.

"Sudah makan?" tanpa kusadari suaraku meninggi dan aku cepat-cepat berdiri untuk menyibukkan diri membersihkan sampah camilan, menghindari tatapan matanya yang masih membuatku gugup tanpa alasan jelas.

"Aku sudah makan tadi," ia membalasku singkat, kemudian kembali menatap layar laptopnya, kembali menjadi Jongin yang super sibuk.

Kadang aku rindu Kim Jongin yang manja dan idiot.

Dia bukan seperti Kim Jonginku yang dulu.

 _Oh Tuhan, apa baru saja aku menyebutnya Kim Jonginku?_

 _Sial._

.

.

Hariku masih saja berlalu membosankan dan Jongin juga semakin memperburuk keadaan. Pagi ini, seperti biasa, aku dan Jongin duduk dalam diam di meja makan untuk sarapan. Aku makan makananku dengan tenang sementara Jongin makan sambil memainkan ponsel di tangan.

Aku mendengus sebal tanpa sadar dan itu terdengar cukup keras hingga membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel untuk menatapku.

Sadar sedang dipandangi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan kembali makan dalam diam. Sambil mengutuk diri sendiri dalam hati kenapa aku masih saja bertahan hidup penuh kebosanan dengan Jongin seperti ini.

Kalau saja dulu aku tidak bersikeras menungganginya, semua tak akan menjadi sejauh ini.

Ah, kenangan gila itu.

Aku sudah hampir lupa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin dengan nada suara yang terdengar penuh kekhawatiran.

Malas, kuangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum, palsu. "Ya, hanya bosan," sahutku asal, tidak cukup bisa mengendalikan perasaan kesalku lagi.

"Aku membuatmu bosan, ya?"

 _Apa kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat itu dengan jelas, Kim Jongin._

"Aku mengerti, kok. Kau kan sibuk sekali sekarang," _oh tidak, aku tidak mau mengerti sebenarnya._

Jongin hanya terkekeh ringan, mengabiskan satu gelas susu putihnya dan mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu. "Kau harus ikut denganku besok,"

"Besok? Kemana?"

Jongin masih saja tersenyum, wajahnya mendadak saja terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Kau tau kan, komik pertamaku yang terbit beberapa minggu lalu menjadi _best seller_?"

Aku pura-pura terkejut. "Hah, secepat itu?"

"Aku juga tak percaya pada awalnya. Dan besok, ternyata penerbit mengadakan acara _meet and greet_ dengan beberapa penulis komik, aku salah satunya," Jongin menjelaskan dengan berapi-api dan kentara sekali ia bangga dengan hasil capaiannya.

Dan aku masih tidak begitu peduli.

"Wah, kau luar biasa, Jongin. Aku harus mengajak Ibu besok,"

"Hmm, Ibu sedang ada di luar kota," balas Jongin cepat, memotong gerakan tanganku yang berniat mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Ibunya. "Kau bisa datang, kan?"

Aku tersenyum, menimang-nimang sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya. "Jam berapa?"

"Pagi, kenapa? Kau sudah ada janji?"

 _Tidak bisa kusebut janji karena ini tidak terlalu penting._

 _Hanya saja, kalau bisa aku tidak ingin datang, Jongin._

"Aku sudah janji akan pulang besok, biasalah, Mom butuh bantuan dengan restoran. Kau tau kan, akhir pekan ini banyak sekali acara disana,"

Jongin diam sejenak, memandangiku selama beberapa detik. "Aku bisa menemanimu pulang. Kita bisa naik kereta siang harinya. Acaraku tidak sampai tiga jam, Kyungsoo,"

 _Sial_.

Kupikir aku tak bisa menghindar lagi jadi kuputuskan untuk menyerah.

.

.

Disinilah aku keesokan paginya. Duduk berdiam diri di sudut _teater_. Di depan sana, bisa kulihat meja dan kursi dengan tulisan nama Jongin dan beberapa nama lainnya. Meja-meja itu menghadap kearah bangku penonton, menghadapku, dan aku masih terlalu malas untuk peduli.

Disini sangat ramai dan nyaris membuatku gila.

Banyak gadis-gadis dan juga pemuda belia yang datang dengan suara berisik. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kupahami sama sekali. Hampir semuanya berbicara dengan nada tinggi seolah sedang berbahagia.

Sementara penampilan mereka hampir sama semuanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, banyak sekali dari mereka yang masuk kategori kutu buku, tapi berisik. Mungkin karena mereka sedang bersama teman mereka, jika sendiri, kuyakin semua orang itu akan diam membisu.

Seperti yang biasa kutu buku lakukan di sudut sepi perpustakaan.

Acara dimulai dan aku bisa mendengar riuh tepuk tangan penonton saat pembawa acara menyapa mereka. Kemudian saat nama Jongin dan nama-nama penulis lain dipanggil, mereka lebih heboh lagi memberikan tepuk tangan dan teriakan.

Sementara aku tanpa sadar menahan napas dan gugup.

Takut-takut kalau Jongin akan kembali menjadi Jongin yang idiot karena bagaimanapun ini kali pertama ia bertemu banyak orang asing dalam satu waktu.

Dan saat Jongin keluar, berdiri di depan panggung sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan, debaran di jantungku semakin menggila.

Bagaimana bisa jantungku bereaksi berlebihan hanya dengan melihat Jongin berdiri disana, dari jauh. Entah mengapa ada desiran aneh di dadaku saat melihat Kim Jongin berdiri disana dengan santainya.

Mungkin aku merasa bangga karena sudah berhasil membuat Jongin menjadi pria normal seutuhnya dan membuatnya bisa mengatasi hal ini dengan mudah, jadi itu membuatku berdebar.

Ataukah ini perasaan yang lain.

Aku masih belum begitu yakin.

Samar, aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang bisik-bisik membicarakan Jongin. Aku tau itu dengan pasti karena jelas sekali mereka mengatakan penulis tampan dan lain sebagainya. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh ringan dan membuat beberapa diantara mereka menatapku aneh.

Sambil dalam hati aku berbisik, kalian hanya belum tau bagaimana Jongin jika di rumah.

Jongin memberikan beberapa kata untuk sambutan dan ucapan terima kasih. Entah mengapa aku menegakkan tubuhku ke depan dan memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir seksinya, menikmati itu dengan debaran aneh dalam jantung.

Kim Jongin, penulis tampan itu, terlihat seperti pria normal tanpa masa lalu kelam.

Tiba saatnya untuk tanda tangan komik dan para gadis-gadis remaja itu heboh mengantre sementara aku hanya duduk terdiam disana sambil memandangi mereka satu persatu.

Bisa kulihat kegugupan mereka saat bersalaman dengan Jongin, tampak sekali mereka mengagumi pria itu.

Entah mengapa aku kesal saat beberapa diantara mereka mendapatkan senyum dari Jongin. Atau Jongin yang bersalaman dengan mereka sambil tersenyum manis. Bahkan aku benar-benar kesal saat ada beberapa dari mereka yang meminta Jongin untuk memeluknya.

Ya Tuhan, itu tidak sopan sekali.

Kalian orang asing dan bagaimana bisa membuat Jongin melakukan hal itu.

Kalian tidak tau bagaimana kecemasan yang mungkin sedang Jongin rasakan di dalam dirinya sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa manusia-manusia itu begitu menyebalkan.

Tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal lagi, kuputuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan kearah luar. Sayangnya, pintu tertutup dan satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah di depan. Dimana aku harus mengikuti antrean yang sudah cukup sepi, melewati para penulis itu untuk bersalaman dan minta tanda tangan, lalu berhasil keluar.

Ya Tuhan.

Ini sungguh membuatku kesal.

Hanya beberapa meter saja dari meja dimana para penulis itu duduk dan menyalami orang-orang, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jongin tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangan dan juga sesekali berbincang dengan mereka dengan raut wajah riang gembira.

Entah mengapa aku merasa marah sekali melihat Jongin memberikan senyuman itu pada mereka semua.

Aku benci melihat Jongin tersenyum pada gadis lain.

Tunggu dulu.

 _Apa aku cemburu?_

 _Tidak mungkin._

"Oh hey, kau tidak bawa komik untuk ditanda-tangani?" tanya seorang penulis padaku saat aku berdiri di depan mejanya.

Aku memandanginya sekilas dengan tatapan aneh, sambil masih curi pandang memandangi Jongin. Sementara aku berada pada antrean paling belakang dan tidak ada lagi orang yang berdiri di belakangku. Aku mematung disana sambil menunggu antrean di depanku berjalan, masih sambil menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Nona, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya seorang gadis padaku, kupikir dia _staff_ atau yang mengurusi semua acara ini, entahlah.

Aku memandanginya sekilas, tersenyum canggung. Baru aku akan membuka bibir untuk bicara, tapi suara Jongin menginterupsiku.

"Oh, ini temanku, Jiyeon," ucapnya pada gadis itu, memperkenalkanku. Dan entah mengapa aku tersenyum saat Jongin mengatakan hal itu. "Sebelah sini, Kyung," ia melambaikan tangan padaku dan dengan bodoh aku berjalan mendekat.

"Jadi kau Kyungsoo ya," ucap gadis itu lagi dengan nada sok akrab. "Aku Jiyeon, orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan penulis-penulis ini," ia mengulurkan tangan dan aku menyalaminya dengan senyum canggung.

"Kyungsoo," balasku singkat.

"Jongin sering sekali bercerita tentangmu," ia tersenyum lebar dan aku cukup terganggu dengan caranya meremas pundak Jongin.

Dan mengapa juga Jongin harus menceritakan tentangku pada gadis ini.

Seberapa dekat Jongin dengannya.

"Ah begitu rupanya," balasku sekenanya, memaksakan seulas senyum lagi. "Jongin, kurasa aku akan menunggumu di mobil saja," aku tersenyum pada Jongin yang memandangiku bingung. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu Jiyeon. Maaf aku sedang buru-buru," balasku sekenanya.

"Ya, bukan masalah Kyungsoo," ia melambaikan tangan padaku dan aku nyaris berlari menuju pintu keluar.

 _Aku butuh udara segar._

.

.

Selepas keluar dari tempat menyesakkan itu dan naik mobil, aku memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bicara dan hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sekenanya saja. Kami sampai di rumah hanya beberapa menit saja karena memang jarak tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak ada kepadatan di siang hari.

Aku keluar dari mobil tanpa bicara dan berjalan dengan cepat masuk rumah.

Entah mengapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri yang merasa sangat kesal dengan semua kejadian ini.

 _Sepertinya aku sudah tidak normal_

"Kyungsoo," Jongin nyaris berteriak saat aku mendorong pintu untuk membukanya. Aku menoleh ke belakang sejenak, memandanginya yang berjalan cepat mendekat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum. "Memang aku tampak tidak baik?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening dalam, kemudian mengikuti langkahku masuk. "Kurasa kau kesal denganku,"

 _Ah, kau menyadari itu ya._

Entah Jongin yang terlalu peka sekarang atau aku memang benar-benar seolah meneriakkan kekesalan itu di wajahnya dengan raut masamku sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak kesal, Jongin," balasku acuh, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamar, menghindarinya dan bisa kudengar langkah Jongin di belakangku. "Aku harus mempersiapkan barang-barangku sebelum ketinggalan kereta,"

Aku tau Jongin ikut masuk ke dalam kamarku, tapi aku sudah terlalu sibuk mengambil beberapa barang dan menghiraukannya. Cukup lama tak ada suara darinya, aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihatnya memantung di balik pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku padanya, pura-pura bodoh.

Jongin tidak menjawab karena mendadak saja air mukanya tampak serius dan itu terlihat masih asing bagiku. Ia berjalan mendekat, mengambil _pouch make up_ dari tanganku dan meletakkan itu di atas meja. Jongin mendorong tubuhku sedikit hingga punggungku membentur meja, untung ia melakukannya perlahan.

"Ada apa, Jongin?" tanyaku mulai gugup saat Jongin mendadak saja memandangiku lekat-lekat.

Ia masih tidak menjawab.

Tapi detik berikutnya aku terkesiap saat kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkanku di atas meja. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala agar mata kami sejajar. Dan aku mengerjap gugup memandangi matanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar tenang menghanyutkan.

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kyungsoo," ia berbisik, mengusapkan jemari lembutnya pada rambutku dan aku mengejang. "Aku terlalu mengenalmu untuk menyadari kau tidak baik-baik saja,"

Aku menelan ludah, mendadak saja jantungku kehilangan ritme normalnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin, sungguh,"

 _Entahlah Jongin, aku juga tidak tau aku ini kenapa._

"Kau bohong," ia menambahkan lagi, jemarinya bermain-main dipipiku, terus turun hingga menyentuh bibir dan aku kembali terkesiap saat Jongin menyapukan jemarinya disana. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Ada apa?" desaknya.

Tanpa sadar aku memandangi wajahnya cukup lama, tanpa suara, tanpa gerakan. Bahkan kupikir napasku mulai berantakan saat Jongin seolah tak memberiku jeda untuk berpikir dengan tatapan matanya yang menusuk itu.

"Aku tidak tau," balasku singkat.

 _Bingung._

"Apa aku berbuat salah, Kyungsoo?"

Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng. "Tidak," aku tersenyum simpul, mengusap jemarinya yang berada di wajahku. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun,"

 _Aku yang salah, Jongin._

 _Aku._

"Aku memikirkan ini beberapa kali, tapi tak berani bertanya padamu,"

"Apa?" desakku.

Ia menarik napas sebentar, menggenggam jemariku dalam tangannya. "Apa mungkin kau kesal karena beberapa minggu terakhir aku mengabaikanmu?"

 _Kau mengabaikanku?_

"Kau mengabaikanku?" aku mengulang ucapannya.

Ia mengangguk ringan. "Aku bahkan sudah lama tidak bicara seperti ini denganmu,"

Kekehan ringan tanpa sadar keluar dari bibirku dan itu membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Kau tidak mengabaikanku, kau sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini dan aku tak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu,"

"Aku tidak sibuk, Kyungsoo," ia menarik napas panjang. "Aku memang berusaha mengabaikanmu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Tanpa sadar aku membuka mulut karena kaget dan Jongin menundukkan kepala. Jika melihatnya sekarang, aku ingat Jongin dimasa lalu saat ia selalu saja menundukkan kepala jika bicara dengan orang lain.

"Tapi kenapa?" suaraku terdengar menyedihkan karena memang aku merasa kecewa dengan ucapan Jongin baru saja.

"Aku berusaha mengabaikanmu karena kupikir aku hanya buang-buang waktu dengan berharap kau akan memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, Kyungsoo,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Aku tidak mengerti ucapan Jongin sama sekali. Atau mungkin sebenarnya aku mengerti tapi tak bisa mencerna maksud asli dibalik penyataannya yang terlalu mendadak dan mengejutkan itu.

"Kau akan mengabaikanku?"

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Aku hanya ingin membuang perasaanku padamu, itu saja. Aku berusaha, lagi. Setidaknya kesibukan ini benar-benar banyak membantuku, tapi, semuanya kembali gagal saat aku melihatmu," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas panjang. "Sia-sia saja aku mengabaikanmu selama ini,"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Jongin?"

"Kau sudah dengar alasanku baru saja,"

"Bukan itu," aku mengusap wajahnya perlahan. "Mengapa kau berpikir sia-sia menungguku memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

Ia menggeleng lagi, terlihat putus asa. "Aku tak bisa memaksakan apa yang tak bisa kumiliki, Kyungsoo. Dan aku tak mau memaksamu harus terus menerus denganku. Aku sudah banyak berpikir selama ini dan rasanya aku terlalu egois dengan menahanmu disini,"

"Kau bilang akan memberikan waktu,"

"Ya, aku tau," kembali, ia menundukkan kepala dan mendesah keras. "Tapi aku tak tau sampai kapan,"

Bisa kulihat dengan jelas bagaimana gurat kesedihan dalam raut wajah lelah itu. Air mukanya masam, dan kentara sekali ada keputusasaan dalam tatapan mata itu. Sekali lagi, aku membuat Jongin sedih tanpa kusadari.

Perlahan, kusentuh kedua pipinya dengan tangan, menariknya keatas dan kembali membuat mata kami bertemu.

"Maaf aku butuh waktu lama," bisikku, parau.

Ia menggeleng ringan, tersenyum masam. "Bukan masalah, tak seharusnya aku menekanmu terlalu keras,"

Aku menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahnya dan menciumnya pelan. Jongin terkesiap, tapi tidak menolak saat aku menciumnya dengan lembut. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meluapkan semua perasaanku padanya melalui ciuman ini, kupikir bibir Jongin bergerak juga.

Berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali, ia menciumku dengan lembut.

Atau aku menciumnya dengan lembut.

Ciuman kami terlepas saat aku mulai kehabisan napas dan kemudian terkekeh ringan.

"Aku tidak kesal padamu, Jongin," aku mengusap ujung bibirnya yang basah dan ia tersenyum manis. "Kau sudah pernah mengabaikanku dulu, sekarang kau melakukannya lagi, kau tau kan apa hasilnya?"

"Ya," ia mengangguk pasti. "Aku gagal,"

"Jangan pernah mengabaikanku lagi mulai sekarang. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, Jongin,"

"Apa maksudmu?" ia mengernyit bingung.

 _Aku juga tidak mengerti._

Aku hanya tersenyum, mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan loncat turun dari atas meja. "Sekarang bantu aku mengemasi barang sebelum kita ketinggalan kereta,"

Dan selanjutnya, kami mungkin sudah sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

Juga pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **INI DIBUAT DALAM SEKALI DUDUK TANPA EDIT TANPA BACA ULANG.**

 **Harap maklum dengan typos.**

 **PLEASE READ NOTE BELOW YA**

So guys, saya harap cerita ini tidak membosankan dan kalian masih menikmatinya.

Tentu aja, buat yang masih baca dan nungguin, Author sampaiakn terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Dan jangan lupa tulis kritik, saran, dan juga komentar kalian di kolom review seperti biasa.

Itu adalah satu-satunya halyang membuat Author ingat jati diri sebagai penulis FF hahahaha.

Terakhir, saya mau minta tolong buat semua yang baca untuk mereport akun di wattpad atas nama Yvonnezaa karena dia plagiat karya lolipopsehun yang I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU (cerita ini diakun dia diprivat jadi gk kelihatan).

Jadi sekali lagi, lolipopsehun minta bantuan buat semua readers untuk mereport akun Yvonnezaa. Karena sedih banget rasanya udah FF diplagiat, terus sayanya disalah-salahin, nggak mau ngaku pula. Dan yang paling parah, castnya diganti huhu.

Terima kasih semuanya.

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan.

With love,

lolipopsehun


End file.
